Multidimensional Surge 2: Shadow Planet
by Bearlywrote
Summary: Bearlywrote captured three souls and send them to the mortal world, but it's still not enough to satisfy her! She ordered her male self, Bearly Cuddly, to retrieve two characters from Bakugan Battle Planet and Yokai Watch Shadowside, Dan Kouzo and Keisuke Amano, and turn them into yokai! Same for her boyfriend, Bakunyan. This contains spoilers! From all fandoms! Some moments M-rate
1. Prologue: Origin of the Bearlys

**Bearlynyan: Hello again my MS followers! This is Bearlynyan, the original! My shadowside form is still the same cranky Bearlycute! As you know, I was the kidnapper who fooled everyone into thinking that Nate ran away and did the entire world jumping thing! Plus I made the Yokai OCs of the old villainous brawlers, just so you know! I'm also responsible for throwing meme lines around some characters but that's not what I'm talking about!**

**One reason why I'm making this sequel is because there's no other crossover story about Yokai Watch and Bakugan, and now I'm gonna make a crossover story about more than just the originals...**

**Second, is that the people who are reading this, love my story! People like Rachel are proud for their wonderful reviews! Plus Zayachu and her friends for jumping in for inspiration!**

**Lastly, I wanna say I don't own both Yokai Watch and Bakugan franchises! Saying all of these listed are a mouthful...**

**Anyway, I like to to introduce the sequel to my finished story...**

**_Multidimensional Surge 2: Shadow Planet _**

**_Prologue: Origin of the Bearlys_**

**_(Transition break)_**

The day has come as I knew that there's a traitor or more among me... but I like to explain more about my other self. Bearly Cuddly's Origin Story

Thirty years prior to the event that take place, a sentence from Lord Enma kept my separate Bearlynyan into house arrest. Living in isolation away from the Yokai. Soon after the war between humans and yokai happen, there was an event like what Sparkyu explained to her by the words from Usapyon, gives an opportunity to grant your wish for something you desire, but comes with a cost.

She granted a wish to be a Pro Artist, the highest level of a Fan Artist. That wish granted her the abilities that give her the enhanced skills of a creator artist, but her appearance changed the entire definition of her...

The wish turned Cuddly a male, and he became a blue colossal grizzly bear. Understanding his Shadowside, he became a definition of an artist, suffering from his mental disorder. Unlike the rest, he embraced it as his own identity, leading to his lightside male as well.

Fearing for Bearlynyan's new powers, Enma's forces fortified the house to make sure he won't come out and now Bearly Cuddly is patiently waiting for his savior, to free him from his prison...

**-thirty years later-**

"Their names are Dan Kouzo and Keisuke Amano!" Bakunyan asked him

"Those fellas... sure! I'll get them for her, the True Bearlynyan!" Cuddly declared

He drew a huge circle with his giant pen, forming a dimensional gate to a new world that is made in the late 2018-early 2019, Los Valmos.

"Bakugan Battle Planet! Here I come!" He jumped into the portal and transport himself to the earth of a Bakugan Reboot, leaving Bakunyan alone

"Well, it's time to kill some wimpy kids and turn him into a strong yokai!" Bakunyan snapped himself into getting back to work, hopping into a mech populated world with his own pen...

**(Prologue End)**

**What do you think? Good? Well I'll get into Kouzo in the next chapter with Cuddly! Remember to like and comment!**


	2. Chapter 1: Reawakening

**Chapter 1: Reawakening **

**Nillious: (first head):Just to be fair**

**(Second head): she don't own Bakugan **

**Douketsu: and for the order of Haruya, she does not own Yokai Watch **

**Magnus: I'm the masked villain in this reboot, Battle Planet! Which she doesn't own! (I'm also from this chapter...)**

**Haruya: and the princess asked me to say that she doesn't own Shadowside!**

**Micchy: Hey! Natsume-san gave me this job!!!**

**Bearlywrote: Ugh... (Plus I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

(Transition break)

In the eerie silence, a 14-year-old masked boy asked a boy in red, has a red streak on his head.

In both sides, they're completely opposite from their personalities. One is about learning power from teamwork and the other is getting raw power for himself to the highest...

The boy asked him, "you want to have a bakugan battle?" He asked the masked boy as he's eating his hamburger, "can't! I'm... eating here!"

The masked boy replied to the red boy, "Yes now! I got a news flash for ya... This will change the fate of the world!"

The red one turned around and talked to a red sphere, "huh? What's with this dude? Talk about overdramatic..."

"Dan, he's challenging us to a battle" ????? Said

"But he's saying weird stuff like, 'fate of the world'? What do you think his deal it was, Drago?" Dan said

"Only one way to find out... Battle!" Drago answered

"Oh.. good point pal!" He smiled at him with his pride as he begins this brawl in an unfamiliar world which one doesn't know of, one that people should check the rest before judging this...

"Let's do this Drago! Bakugan batt-!" Dan interrupted his speech before setting the Drome up to evacuate the humans who are older than 11-12 years.

A small cat figure comes out of the hexagon shaped hole as the both brawlers stand there, one of them froze while one of them was in confusion about that appearance of Bearly Cuddly's lightside form...

"Who are you?" The masked boy said

"Do not interfere my job, Magnus. I've got a news flash _for you_! This can change the fate of the universe!" The male Bearlynyan informed the villainous boy with a good justifiable motive to save someone's life

"What's with this feline, Nillious?" Magnus asked to his bakugan

"I don't know!" One head said

"but possibly he might be a fan artist!" Another head said to the boy

"And he's copying my lines!?!? I was supposed to be the menacing one in this scene!!! I was trying to get a great battle with him and be tsundere about Dan being weak even though I know him as a strong foe!!! Plus informing him and his friends not to post videos of the teachings of bakugan games to the world! The Awesome Ones must be stopped by us!!! Mostly me!!! Not that cat!!! I CANNOT BE FOOLED BY THIS CAT!!!!" He yelled

"As long as I like to battle Drago, I cannot, because battling that being has a stench that is repulsive like dirty gym socks!" Nillious described by his body odor, "oh and by the way Magnus..." he's starting to blush

"What?" The boy said

"Your pants feel down..." the darkus bakugan's heads giggle as Magnus looks down and got heavily embarrassed to be laughed at by his comrades smirking at his cat patterned shorts

"HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN?!!!!?!?" He got his face brighten up to tomato red as he saw Aay, China Riot, and Strata laughing, along with the rest of TAO with the drone camera recording him...

_This is obviously the worst thing ever happened in my entire life_... he thought as he noticed Drago was there and his nemesis and the cat creature have disappeared.

Nobody noticed this because Cuddly used a time ability to capture Dan and puts him to sleep. Along with the disappearance, Cuddly used his resized pen to transport them into the world of Shadowside.

It leaves the masked boy with a vengeance, his new target will be the cat, the lightside cat form of Bearly Cuddly.

(Transition break)

Another boy was targeted

It was a boy who has a miserable life, a boy that is so kind-hearted that the world he lived in was in peril...

Monsters and aliens invaded the planet and obliterate humanity, so people think that the powerful weapons can defeat them if they're piloted by middle school children

Several seasons and a few movies alone, Shinji's life is miserable

He was lying in his room alone, wearing a powerful bomb around his neck, feeling rejected by his friends and comrades, even his own father.

"How can't I just quit... no matter how many attempts I did, my creator drew me back..." he cried

"He will draw ya back if he has your soul." ??? Said

"IM EFFING LOST IT?!?! WHO SAID THAT!?!" Shinji screamed at a shadowy figure in the corner of his room

"I am not like your people here... I am your friend and my girlfriend's friends have the same feeling as you did! She liberated them from their eternal suffering and now it's my turn to liberate you" ????? said

"What do you mean 'liberate'? My creator and my friends are always on duty to take me back if I escaped... How can you-?" He stabbed his upper neck with his pen as he obtained Shinji's soul.

"Your body will remain here as I recreate your soul into a new body that nobody in this world will recapture you! In short, I'm turning you into a monster and live in another world where all of your pain won't harm you again!" He transported back to his home as he drew him in his yokai form.

Shinji's soul has turned into a blue-purple snake that resembles an anaconda with human LEGO limbs, he became the brains of the side of one nyan, "who are you exactly?"

"I'm the cat that is killed by a truck because I rescued a special toy belonging to my owner. The owners bakugan gave me strength and I became the very powerful boyfriend Bearly laid eyes on! I am BAKUNYAN!!!" He addressed himself

"Cool! What are you doing to do with me? Can I have a new name?" The snake kid asked

"Okay, since Hebi means Snake and your name was Shinji... I'll name you... Hebiji!" Bakunyan granted

"Hebiji? Hebiji! I love it!!!" Hebiji felt lifted as he felt free from his terrible past and reincarnated in his snake-like form

"I'm glad you like it! You might have a shadowside later on but it's still in development. First, you can call me Bakunyan in this form and if I'm human and I'm wearing this mask..." he showed him his wildcat mask, "that means that you should address me as Masquernyan! My shadowside form!"

"Yes sir!" Hebiji agreed with him

"You're on the right track, and we're about to go somewhere else on Netflix who's suffering from the other fate he's facing..." Bakunyan described that said character who is experiencing puberty...

**(Chapter Ended)**

**_Chapter 1 done! I can't believe I humiliated Magnus in this... XD_**

**_But then again, this is how Cuddly kidnapped Reboot Dan! _**

**_If you want to learn how Keisuke's kidnapping goes... check it out here! https/my.w.tt/HpJBVGdE2U or check out my profile and search for "The Return of Bearlywrote!"_**

**_Don't worry, I'll add all the cast of Shadowside into the next chapter, but this next chapter will get into some M-rated territory..._**

**_Anyway review!_**


	3. Chapter 2: GG and BB (Halfly M Rated!)

**_Chapter 2: Group Gatherings and Big Bones (M-Rated!!!!!)_**

**_Bearlywrote: Sorry to keep you waiting! I made this especially for the second chapter of this! for those kids who are reading this, please be advised that certain parts of this story might contain sexual nudity and stuff I allow one Netflix cartoon to do in front of the casts._**

**_For the parents, it is recommended to skip this chapter and i'll plan a kid-friendly summary of what happened in this one._**

**_As I said, I do not own stories like Bakugan, Yokai Watch, and the Adult-rated cartoon that I'm covering today..., Big Mouth_**

**_(Transition break)_**

The movie is wreaked by the Fan Artist's forces, all villains have been called out of the invasion because of the tragedy that stroke there! Promises have been broken to some and some of them are in extreme worry...

One girl, witness it all in her eyes of what she saw... A cat... no a bear... has taken someone away while inspirited by a mysterious yokai

She believed that there's no way to reach someone alone, so she called everyone from the entire series to explain of what happened and wants to know if they can reach em.

"Guys, this Yokai Watch series is heading downhill right now, there's a big issue here! Anybody know what it is?" Natsume said

the muscular humanoid replied to her, "yes! I know what you're going to say, Natsume-San!"

"yes Micchy, what's your opinion?" she said to the purple yokai stalker

"The script needs some better action, like my script! They need to know that I'm a great knight!" Micchy asked

"No! You're good enough as you are! We don't need that kind of crap!" She said to him, leaving him shocked

"I have a better answer Princess!" the Villainous-ish Haruya asked her

"what is it..." she sounded disinterested

"My script has many lines of me being dumb! I would ask the creator for making me like this and prove to you that I am worthy of being your bodyguard!" he explained

"Baka! I don't care about that! Remember that thing on the script before the big fight before you found out I was the Princess?" She said to him

"ransom?" he guessed

"No! The Kidnapping! Who is the kid that Douketsu is supposed to kidnap?" she yelled

"... swords..." he said in a clueless tone

"MY LITTLE BROTHER! MY LITTLE BROTHER KEISUKE IS MISSING DAMMIT!!!" She yelled again

"Forgive me Princess! I'm sorry that I haven't thought of it sooner!" Haruya bowed as he quickly apologized to her like she's royalty

"Oh forget about that scared brat, we are still full of characters!" Akinori doubtfully said about getting her brother back

"Fatty doesn't get it! Jii-tan loves Keisuke!" Junior denied of what the fat shrine boy said

"Junior's right! Keisuke is part of the show as a whole, there are some episodes planned for him getting involved in yokai-related activities, without him, the whole series will have 25 or less episodes!" Ayame fills in with Junior

"OH YOU'RE RIGHT AYAME-CHAN!!! KEISUKE IS IMPORTANT!!! WE GOTTA SAVE HIM!!!" he shouted

"Oh that changed the topic quickly..." Komasan said

"Brother, are we not gonna appear? Cause that kid appeared on my episode and you peed on him. Kero" Komajiro said to his dog brother

"Yeah, but i'm glad it wasn't the number 2!" Komasan said to his frog brother

"can you talk less about your unfinished business and move aside! I'm getting a shovel!" a tabby red cat said as he moved among the crowd, "Today is the day, right Whisper?"

"What did you guys do this time?" Natsume asked her yokai butler and her yokai friend, Jibanyan

"Oh for your information, we have a date with the time capsule we're about to unbury!" Whisper said to her

"yeah, we buried it thirty years ago, but originally me, Whisper, and someone we long forgot burried the capsule in Mount Wildwood. We think we'll find out who that person was as we uncover it!" Jibanyan asked them

"well good luck on your adventure, meet us back here if you uncover anything!" Touma asked them as the two yokai make their leave.

"We Will!" both said

**(Transition Break)**

Jibanyan and Whisper are floating towards their location where they last buried their lost treasure.

"Can you believe it old man, it's been 30 years since we have been together..." Jibanyan asked the puffy butler

"Yeah... and I forgot what all of that happened before and after that day! It as mysterious as that show we're in..." Whisper said to the feline companion

They appeared to be a lump above the ground, and behind it was the ancient Crank-a-Kai. _This is the spot_

**(Transition break)**

"Okay Guys, this character I'm talking about is either a cat or a bear, the cat form has notches on both ears, two on his right and one on his left. He has broken bending tails on both, mostly on his right. He's blue and gray, has blue eyes and his tail lights are light blue like Jibanyan's. Now his shadowside form is bear-like, twice as big as any average grizzly. He has two stubby tails, a big eye and a defectively small eye, and his icy axe. I don't know why he hold such a weapon but he might have cold-resistance" Natsume stated her witnesses in that event, "do you know a yokai like that, Lord Enma?"

"I sort of do, but that character I know was a girl at the time." Enma said, "She is once a powerful entity commanded by the human Fan Artist by the name of Bearlywrote."

"Bearlywrote? Are Fan Artists considered as a threat?" Touma asked Enma

"Well sometimes they are but sometimes they're doing this for the good reason! Like for example, they did some stories about good adventures. Bearlywrote's purpose is to obliterate our friend's destiny and remove a boy named Dan from the Bakugan world to make a story she will find enjoyable!"

"What does she relate to the suspect?" Akinori said

"She's a separate entity from the real Bearlywrote, Bearlynyan!" Enma answered, "Once after the Multidimensional trial, I sentenced her into the eternal ruling arrest. Kinda like a regular house arrest, but this involves a powerful force field to keep the prisoner from getting out."

"It doesn't last long since I took over, I am the worst king because I didn't check on reinforcing the fields." Kaira explained why he escaped

"It's not your fault Kaira, it's me you should blame, it is traditional for kings to pass on judgement privileges to their next generation, and I forgot since you've imprisoned me..." he comforted his friend, "anyway, about her, she used her shadowside wish to be a male, a strong Pro Artist male."

Everyone gasped when they placed all the pieces together, Natsume said, "so that cat feline, whose part of a Fan Artist, has a bear shadowside form and he caught the boy and Keisuke!?"

"That is correct! Bearlynyan is evolving into a dangerous yokai, he became so deadly that even we cannot stand his main attack, Bone-Dry Axe" Enma continued, "his axe is composed of solid carbon dioxide, dry ice, and it was a unique tool for Bearlynyan as he also uses it as a pen."

"That boy is dangerous! Anything me and Micchy-Senpai can do?" Haruya asked Natsume

"Umm... I got it! Micchy will go around the world and find Keisuke!" She asked the two stalkers

"I will do the impossible for you!" He dashed off as he holds his promise

She was about to ask him, "can you teleport to other worlds?"

"Yes Princess!" Haruya said

"Good now go all over those worlds until you find him as well!" She commanded him

"I'm on it!" He dashed of to another world

"Natsume, What will that do?" Ayame said

"Nothing, they're both a pain. I just want them to be away from me!" Natsume said to her

"Umm okay..." they all know her worry about her brother but she's now worrying about herself...

**(M-Rated Transition Break! End this chapter now parents! You've been warned!)**

This eerie world Bakunyan went to has a strange feeling to his mount under his unique Haramaki made out of Bakuclips. He and Hebiji noticed the trashy house in this really clean neighborhood, too clean for this world...

The world he's on existed yokai, but only dirtier and a hell a lot edgier. Somewhere existed in the Netflix branch of the Tooniverse, only adults can taste.

"How will we find our next companion in this place Baku? This place is dark and it has a pitbull..." Hebiji looked scared as the dog from the bewildering house starts barking at them

"FRIENDS! FRIENDS! FRIENDS! Friends.." the dog slowly barks as they move towards another neighborhood

Minutes passed and Bakunyan is feeling strange like he has a glimpse of delight coming from his nether regions of his cat body. "I have to go to the bathroom, stay here and wait for me okay"

"okay" Hebiji said

He waited patiently for his friend/master as another stranger slowly walked passed him...

"Oh what the hell have I've done... I have no purpose to live..." he appeared to have a rash on his head which is balding, and felt depressed over what he has done, seemed to be younger and has been through puberty. _I bet he has a depressing life like I had, except for the public humiliation..., _Hebiji thought

"Hey, what are you doing here?" the boy said to the snake boy

"You can see me? Well I figure what are you moping around, is it because of your past or something? Anyway, what's your name?" Hebiji asked

"I'm Andrew. You kind of remind me of those Lego snakes from one series." Andrew guessed

"Yeah, I'm Hebiji. You kind of reminded me of myself when I was alive, a poor miserable child put in charge of being a soldier in one of the forces of saving the world..." Hebiji said depressingly

"Soldier for saving the world? That sounds cool, It sounds like an anime that is going to repremiering on Netflix, My friend Nick has Netflix!" Andrew makes the snake child cry

"It's not very easy to wield such a weapon... I wish I can kill my dad and let the ADULTS handle this weapon that they can fuck with!" Hebiji angrilly shouted, "I WANT TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE LIKE YOU HAVE! Hanging out with your friends... spend your education at school... freely get to live a loving life with a crush I care about by having sex with said person... that kind of shit, you know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean..., you want your friends to say how toxic you are, having your schoolmates to laugh at you for what you've done to those you find useful, and becoming someone you're not and ended up losing your love that you thought was your soulmate..." Andrew said

"Is that what happened to you..." Hebiji said

"Mostly..." Andrew said as he gives in, "today is the worst valentine's day, and totally the worst day of my life..."

"You don't have to tell me what you've guy's been doing! I've heard enough..." Bakunyan said it with his belt off, exposing his dick.

Both of them are blushed by the sight of Bakunyan male piece as he came back from the public bathroom, Andrew said, "wow... it's bigger than one average cat's penis..."

"umm your world makes me hit puberty early..." Bakunyan said, "it felt uncomfortable when I put my bakuclip belt on"

"Bakuclip? Are you a Bakugan fan?" Andrew said

"yes, who else think what 'Bakunyan' meant?" He laughed, "I know what you feel, it's like Hebi's past but less on the bot and more with the boobs!"

"oh, so you're a Fan Artist huh?" Andrew asked

"Not quite. I'm an OC who holds one of my girlfriend's pens, you could say I'm an OC Artist" Bakunyan said, "Like my girlfriend, I can make your life better! I can draw you a new body once I kill you or you could stay the way you are for the next season and find a way around the havoc you live in and be happy again"

"Is it necessary for you to kill me in order to get away with all of this?" Andrew starts to reconsider his decision, "I mean, I might gonna be seen by Maury because he sees the ghost of Duke Ellington!"

"Don't worry, your friends won't recognize you as long as my dick throbs with joy whenever I get excited over Bakugan and this phase!" Bakunyan promised him that it is no big deal, "Now go to the bathroom stall so I can make this death convincing to your friends!"

"okay" Andrew did as he told, "if we went to another world, would you put the belt back on, because I kinda don't love how your dick was right now..."

" okay, my freetime may be over..." he prepares his pen as he stabbed his throat, "now to make it sound like an actual suicide!" he wrote a word, spelling out "gunfire sound" in invisible ink.

"May I do the honors?" Hebiji asked Bakunyan

"be my guest!" he said as the loud gunfire has been heard throughout the town, they make their leave through the strange adult-rated world as the sound went off, alerting many people, including Andrew's friends, even the one he appeared in the Halloween special...

"Phase 2 has begun... but why would some Fan Artist kill Andrew..." Maury said to himself

"I feel so heartbroken now that he's dead... I should have not said those awful words to him..." his ex-girlfriend Missy cried toward his corpse

"Andrew... I wish I could've save you..." Nick said to his body

"It is possible my Nicky baby!" Connie the hormone monstress comforts him as she knew what just happened to his best friend, "I know one Fan Artist is responsible and she would have a reason why she needed your friend!"

he walked out with his monstress, "who is that Fan Artist, Connie?"

"Do you know Yokai Watch on Nexflix and on Disney XD?" she said

**_(Chapter Ended)_**

**_If you have ignored my warnings, I effing told you so_**

**_Later, I'll do the nice friendly summary of what happen in this chapter! There are more Fan Artists they're involved in more than yokai! Bakunyan is right that he is my OC who wielded my pen, so he isn't a great example of one._**

**_Soon I'll do the next chapter that involved an adorable yet overpowered slime and a whole town of monsters!_**

**_Anyway Review!_**


	4. Chapter 3:That Time Cuddly made Gluesome

**_Chapter 3: That Time Cuddly Made Gluesome_**

**_Summary of what happened in the other half of chapter two!_**

**_Cuddly: Bakunyan has went to an adult cartoon world and befriended Andrew, now he used his dagger pen to kill him, just to_** _**obtain his soul to create his new body as a hormonal yokai.**_

**_Claimed to be an OC Artist, he got his own will and turned Hebiji's world upside-down (The quick way to end a cult classic anime)_**

**_Now that Bakunyan's recruitment job is done, he'll go to meet Bearlywrote and Me! Bearly Cuddly! Once we meet, we'll make our move!_**

**_Bakunyan: Cuddly Bear, enough with the kid-friendly summary! You know what the internet is nowadays! These naughty kids really wanted to read the real reason why I killed him! You know why my belt is-_**

**_Bearlynyan: That's enough Baku! Anyway, with the kid-friendly recap out of the way... I, I mean we, do not own Bakugan, Yokai Watch, and That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Slime Or Tensei Shitara Slime Datta-Ken! plus others! Summary done! Disclaimer done! STORY TIME!!!_**

**(Transition break)**

Bakunyan has been retreating back to the same place he made Hebiji. His apartment office.

"Alright! I'm placing you to my blue period! Come on here friend!" Bakunyan drew a being like the hormone yokai but he made his horns unique as he drew them

"Already done and drew! Get it?" Bakunyan joked around with his name and the humorous plays of art. "You're not a complete yokai without a name!"

"My hair is back and the rash is gone..., I mean! I'm great with a new name along with my new look!" He said, "what is my name gonna be?"

_Alright, he's a freak of city nature. The name needs to be a pun. Jackalope. A hybrid of one puberty joke and another monstrous animal... I KNOW!!!_ Bakunyan concluded, "Ejaculope!"

"Ejaculope? Is that my new name?!?" Jack said

Bakunyan shocked, "Umm do you hate it?"

"It's brilliant! It describes my toxicity perfectly! If it's cool, call me Jack!" Jack excites over his new name! He is no longer the miserable child from Netflix! He's a yokai and he can get away with it.

"How are you doing in 2015?" Hebiji said to Jack

"That was 4 years ago! Is there a year difference?" Jack told him

"Is there aliens and ice cap melting from the giant meteor?" Hebiji panicked as he suffered through his memories

"The ice caps? They're about to melt. Polar bears are invading a Russian town, so many shootings in schools, concerts, and airports... and what's worse when Article 13 has been passed and having Donald Trump as president" Jack recaptured his moments in history

"I thought he was dead in my world." Hebiji recalling the event before it all happened

"Anyway!" Bakunyan said, "it's time to meet up with my girlfriend, her children, and her male-self bodyguard along with his own champions!"

"Banzai!" Both cheered as they're going to see the boss

**(Transition Break)**

Meanwhile...

"Ahh it's good that Season 1 is over... too bad I've spent too much on our anime budget for hiring the sexy elves for episodes 4 and 5..." the small, blue slime has looked into the sky in the middle of town belonging to the nation of monsters, The Jura Tempest Federaton

A sudden burst of magicules has been emerged from the center, entering two idividuals.

"That's odd... usually Otherworlders and Summons are humans... and I only reincarnated as a monster here!" the smile turns into a blue haired human as he investigates the area.

His wolf bodyguard, Ranga, has appeared from his master's shadow, "Master, are you sure you're facing this threat alone?"

"You know my answer to every episode, well sometimes I want to rely on others like Treyni and Milim, but I blame Shion" he said to his wolf friend, "but what choice do I have, I beat everyone!"

Cuddly landed in his back, not worrying about his sudden injuries, holding an unconscious yet totally scared child that was supposed to be in the anime.

"Man I can't believe that I let you mauled him! Guess all that fear makes you passed out..." he gazed down to a beast and gazed to a soul trapped in a container filled with sparkling red slime, "I sense a magical presence, he's here..."

The slime has sensed their presence and he quickly appraised them, "Great Sage, tell me about these two!"

**_Answer. They're beings from other worlds, one of them came from your old world but with yokai and the other one is an artist entity, capable of recreating fictional life while still alive in the Nonfictional world. The soul in the Artist's paws is from the world were Bakugan existed._**

_Bakugan huh?_, He thought, _They're toys who came to life in the anime and it somehow discontinued the Battle Brawlers series in Japan..._

"Sir! I understand that you're a Fan Artist! Mostly I pardon them for my times I get laid but you are stronger than most so far!" He spoke to him

"I see you recognized my identity as a Fan Artist, but you can see that I'm now a Pro Artist!" Cuddly draws his Icy pen axe, "but I'm not here to ruin your anime! I'm here for a favor to ask of you, Rimuru Tempest"

"Uh huh... what favor is it that you wanted to request?" Rimuru said

"This child is being infected by a spiritual virus. I know what you did with one who is inspirited by Charybdis and absorbing the core! I want your Gluttony on this kid!" Cuddly begged him, even though he is already strong

"Okay. It'll take some time." He starts using Gluttony to absorb the negative energy and the effects that caused it. His unique skill, Great Sage, reacted with the foreign energy

**_Notice. Using Gluttony will let you analyze the spirit from the other world. Do you wish to continue?_**

"Yes" The blue slime said as he agreed to swallow the Onimaru within the boy

While the other monsters noticed Cuddly and the stranger along with their lord, the soul fully binds with the homemade slime Cuddly made.

He brought out a body for him to swallow and uncovered the lid so he can escape. A small, shiny red slime ball leaps forward and looks blankly at the body and eats it, dissolving its features and makes it his ow

n

Soon after absorbing the Onimaru within Keisuke, the human boy returned to his normal self but with stretched clothes, but Rimuru thought that he would freak out that if he wakes up with scary monsters staring at him, he'll heavily panic in a form of shock.

So he sends the cutest of monsters to a nearby hospital so he can rest easy.

Cuddly came to Rimuru, "I want you to name him!"

"Why? Fan Artists always named their creations!" Rimuru asked

"Yeah, but you giving names to them makes them more powerful and evolved! I want my new friend here to come strong, so I wrote down a name and you get to name him!" Cuddly explained

"Okay" The slime reads a slip, "Gluesome.." the shining glow brightly appeared in the tiny ball of red slime as he grew and takes form into a human, a human that is once killed

"You're perfect!" said Cuddly

**(Transition break)**

"The portal is stable! The DNA of Dan Kouzo is in this world, are you sure you're ready for this Magnus?" Benton Dusk asked the raccoon masks, hot dog eating boy

"Yes I am! Sam I am! I want to defeat the cat who kidnapped Dan, rescue him, defeat him in a brawl, getting injured in the process, and brought my sister back to the medical room! Just as the script says!" Magnus's anger is higher than usual, he is never this mad when he is ignored

"Wait Magnus!" His two headed bakugan confronted him

"I know you're a metrosexual about his stench but if we bring him back then we battle Drago-!" He stopped as Nillious said, "I meant that you cannot fight this alone! I'm coming with you!"

Magnus agreed with him, "Okay! Bring it on!" He hops into the portal to the capital of Rimuru, which is in Tempest

**(Transition break)**

In the room with some sweet people with a comfortable atmosphere lying in a soft bed, the boy woke up with new clothes, feeling unsure what's going on

"What happened? This isn't my room?" Keisuke feels unsafe as he comes to conclusions that he's somehow kidnapped at dinner and got unconscious during the night

"Don't worry, the place is safe and filled with good stuff!" The mysterious kid with red brown hair with a sparkling red streak on his hair, "Don't worry about the people here, they're all friendly!"

Keisuke finally calmed down as he grew accustomed to the strange character, "I'm Keisuke, who are you?"

"I'm Gluesome. I'm once Dan Kouzo, with a Z!" Gluesome addressed himself to the scaredy-cat

"Nice to meet you Dan Kouzo with a Z! Do you remember how I got here?" Gluesome is trying hard to solve this puzzle, "no, I ended up here like you did, but my master saved me from the attack Nillious gave me and grant me this body!"

"I don't really remember that much," Keisuke said, "but I was having dinner with my mom and then I lost consciousness!"

Cuddly walked in while forming into his lightside form, "Hello boys, are you feeling better?"

"You talked!" Keisuke shocked as he noticed him.

"Of course I can talk, I'm a yokai! I'm a Yokaisona!" Lightside Bearlynyan asked them, "by the way my name is Bearlynyan! My Shadowside form, Bearly Cuddly, has been fighting for your unwanted struggles and pain! I rescued people who had the same problems and liberated them by turning them into yokai!"

"So you're here to turn me into a yokai?" Keisuke panicked

"Not yet, your body isn't ripe enough for me to kill for your soul! It needs Development!" Bearlynyan said

"Development?" Keisuke asked, "I'm nearly going to puberty-!"

"Not that development! Character Development!" Bearlynyan answered

"It strengthens the person and the soul within you when you overcome things like your fear and failures so you will become the strong among us! Nate died early without Development causing him to become weak, but it's now your chance!" Bearlynyan pleaded him, "My female self did this for one of her creations! She fused two souls with Development and created her champion!"

"That sounds extreme! I never had Development, and I was told that I might have it in the end, but the end just isn't enough!" Keisuke said to Bearlynyan

"Oh it is, for your first step, you're going along with me and Gluesome to visit some places here! They're pretty cool! You have to be faithful to the civilians here, they're beyond then what you thought they are!" Bearlynyan said to him

Both of them agreed, "Okay!"

They opened the door and they noticed how the whole town is partially took inspiration from Japan, the civilians here are nice and friendly, but the strange part is that they're monsters which kind of make the scared boy shook, but he grew out of it when they noticed how much they all adore their master which is a slime.

They saw Ogres, Dwarves, Hobgoblins, Dragon Newts, High Orcs, and various other monsters living here. Some of them are human and some of them are not. Some of them are scary, some of them are not. So on, so on...

"I was going to brawl against this masked dude, but I'm still hungry and I want to eat here!" Gluesome changed it's mind as someone unfamiliar noticed Keisuke...

**(Transition break)**

"Bow down before-!" Magnus noticed they're not in that location in the impact, "DAMMIT!!!"

He went to the hospital room and he's not there either and he can't give up, even if monsters are getting in his way, until he noticed a familiar figure in a shape of his rival... now facing another rival perhaps

"I don't know why you're here? So excuse us!" Gluesome hides Keisuke within him as a shield

"I'm sorry about not formally introduced myself, I'm Haruya! I'm here to escort Keisuke home and join the Agency so I can kidnap him later and find out his sister as a princess!" Haruya is shown in his true form, explaining it from his script, "but first, I must slay the cat bear yokai who kidnapped the Princess's brother!"

"No way Jose!" Magnus is raged by the sight of the cat, "it's my prey I'm gonna kill! With my bakugan!"

"Oh hells no! Bearlynyan is the suspect The Princess wants to be hanged for his crimes!" Haruya is enraged by the boy with a mask on

"Alright then! Drome up!" Bearlynyan used her pen to add something new on to evacuate all the monsters, the dome-like bubble has expanded leaving some working Orcs, goblins, farming Dragon Newts, and other monsters and wolves to evacuate the city.

"That's odd. I thought that the monsters won't be affected by the Drome, but that doesn't stop me! Nill-!"

"Hey! Don't try to burn yourself! What the slime is wrong with you!" Rimuru appeared suddenly as he mimics a Tempest Star Wolf

"What the-?" Magnus is surprised by the appearance along with Haruya, readying to annihilate the boy.

Another portal appeared in front of them all,

"Haiyah!" Bakunyan yelled

"Haiyah!" Jack yelled

"Haiyah!" Hebiji yelled

"Team Bakunyan is in the House!" Bakunyan said

"Another Cat yokai, and he kidnapped that boy from the Evangelion anime and that kid from the erotic cartoon?" Magnus recognized the characters despite the cool bodies

Hebiji said in an annoyed tone, "ugh! Why does the divided side of my anime have to pronounce Evangelion wrong!"

"It doesn't matter, Nill-!" Magnus yelled

"I'm already in my full form!" Nillious asked him

"Oh well... then kill the cat who kidnapped Dan Kouzo!" The masked boy yelled

"Yes!" The bakugan unleashed a powerful move that decapitated Bearlynyan's head and his recessive hand side of the body, leaving the children defenseless.

"OH MY GOSH HE'S DEAD!!!!" Keisuke starts to panic as he looked at the remains of Bearlynyan's body, and some of the essence of the flying cloud.

Bakunyan tried to fight off with Haruya, but he ended up losing his right side of the body, as a lefty, he can live with it but he can never have another arm to do anything else.

Both men walked toward the two boys and tried to grab them, "you are free from him" and "it's time to accept it!"

While the hearts connect to him, Bearlynyan stands, strangely all of the parts lost are fixed. Looking down on the tormentors who tried injuring him

Bakunyan also stands by the love of Bearlywrote's story, he hates to see that story plummeting down towards unrecognition. He grew in the missing body and grabs a mask to unleash his Shadowside, "Masquernyan"

Bearlynyan grew bigger and hairier, becoming the nightmare of the reincarnated Hime.

Bakunyan becomes human like, strangely familiar to one famous bakugan brawler, but has grown cat ears and his tails are transformed into a coiling line of bakugans, belonging to his owner.

Cuddly solidifying his cloud into ice with two frozen paws, forming an axe that Haruya is aware of.

_The aura_, he thought, _he's equally as popular as me, there is no way that Yokaisona has regenerate abilities! Could that be that Fan Artists and OCs are somewhat immortal!_

Haruya is forced to flee but, "Hey! You can't leave me here!" All the laser dots points to Magnus and Nillious. "What has happened to that second masked boy's tails?" Nillious noticed that they're all gone until...

"Ability Activate! Teamwork!" All The summoned allies of Masquernyan unleashed their ranged attacks at the two boys

"No! I got a family member to take care of! I love you, Nillious!" The actor cries

"I love you too dude!" They both died by the blast and got incinerated and Rimuru is still amazed by all of this

"I can't believe they canceled such anime!" Rimuru complaints

"You're still here, they might think this is your doing?" Cuddly said to his appearance

"Nah, I'm cool with it! They all know that I'm OP!" Rimuru said

"That is so cool, Masquernyan!" Hebiji amazed by the power

"You were our greatest Master!" Said Jack

"Thanks!" Masquernyan blushed by the compliments

Cuddly felt a little scared that his captive friend was shocked by the "death" and grew fearsome as himself, "are you okay?"

Keisuke was shaking with fear as he witnessed death in his own eyes, "I'm... okay..., I'm just surprised that you're alive... are you immortal?"

"No I'm not, Sure we're not killed here, but if somehow our Nonfictional bodies have died, we were truly immortal but we lose our powers of being a Yokaisona and dwell in our worlds we made forever, like many Artists who fell from grace!" Cuddly explains to the boy who lacked Development.

"That's so informative... but I don't think you're a threat, I knew that in my heart, you're a friend from long ago, but a friend in my past life" Keisuke admittedly said as he finally found comfort around Cuddly, either a cat or a bear, he's still a he!

Masquernyan takes off his mask and returns into Bakunyan, "I sense my girlfriend, she's not in this world but she's close."

Cuddly agreed, "Good! We must go through our plan while we're in between dimensions! Our story will reach a success, with no Sparkyu in sight!" The group of six formed a gate and they all went down, with the dome gone, everything was back to the way it was.

Parts of Bakunyan and Bearlynyan were fused together along with the cloud, which became his hair and ears. The right body of Bakunyan and the left body of Bearlynyan became a hybrid bear cub kitten. Wandering around to another world familiar to where I found my friends with a new magic digital pen and tablet. The New OC Artist has awaken.

Another yokai has existed in the same day. He is similar to mine but a slight difference, he is half human and he has three horns. He had one mission, to stop the Fan Artist. He flew into the direction that Haruya take to find aid, because he knew that boy might have a similar aura to the yokai.

**(Chapter ended)**

**I've created my four horsemen (or nyans) of the apocalypse!**

**This chapter is long... anyway, I hope Magnus might chill out with Haruya.**

**Meanwhile, my new oc, or should I say OC Artist, Cubbonyan, will make an appearance next time with my old living friends!**

**See you soon!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Lost Memories Recovered

**Chapter 4: Lost Memories Recovered**

**Bearlywrote: Hello again! Sorry for the small April Fools short (if you haven't read it already I'll post it later), but I'm back with another great chapter!**

**Cuddly: I'm still mad over the embarrassment you put us through!**

**Bakunyan: Yeah me neither! It's not horribly bad since I added a good rating for Bakugan's fourth season! So many rants and death threats...**

**Gluesome: Yeah "Nearly Wrote"**

**Other 3: Yeah!**

**Bearlywrote: oh yeah, I'm sorry guys! Next time I'll secretly prank the other guys who're chasing you!**

**Hebiji: Good, because I don't want you peeping on me thinking about Kaworu all night!**

**Jack: ohhh! Your gay secret is out...**

**Hebiji: sorry... I don't want anything else popping out of us!**

**Bearlywrote: Well anyway... I don't own Bakugan and Yokai Watch, Shadowside, OGs, and Reboots! Evangelion and Big Mouth partially!**

**Keisuke: well enjoy my friends freakouts of my curing! Story Time!**

**(Transition break)**

**Meanwhile back in the Yokai Detective Agency Headquarters...**

"I'm so worried!" Said Natsume, "I hope that Bearlynyan freak doesn't sold Keisuke into slavery or dissect him for something! He or She deserves to be killed!"

"That may not be possible" Lord Enma said, "That Yokaisona is part Fan Artist, he can regenerate quickly by choice. Their only weakness is that if for some reason another Fan Artist or a Creator in general insults him or her in any form of harm of what she made, she'll be weaken and open to capture them and send them away, but that'll never happen."

"Why is that Enma?" Ogu said

"Is Bearlynyan immoral?" Mogu said

"Yay" Togu said

"There's nothing 'Yay' about this Togu!" Touma said

"Because Bearlywrote is not yet recorded in her bad comments about her wrongdoings. She's unstoppable." Enma swallowed as he knew that she grew up and headed down the shore to snatch some people for them to pray on, like the Great White Sharks from the Jaws movies.

**(Transition break)**

Whisper and Jibanyan are digging through the hole and they're starting to get tired of shoveling dirt and stone.

Clank! Jibanyan hit something that is made of metal, "I've found it Whisper!"

"You mean _we_ found it?" Whisper corrected him as he uncovered the mysterious time capsule

"Shut up and help me with it! Okay, old man?" Jibanyan is struggling to pull it up, he turned into his shadowside form to get a better lift of the capsule.

It was a tough piece of metal to set free from the ground, there's a small lock for Whisper to open and he had a key from him that holds today's date.

"This is it! We'll know who we've missed for so long!" He grabs the lock and opened the hatch and noticed a few things that left behind, pictures of them, pictures of one boy, and a large helmet with six insect representing eyes.

"Oh I did remember looking like this before I've become like this!" Whisper looks at his pictures and flexed his muscles

Jibanyan looks at his photos, _keh I look so cute and weak. I've remember now that I was like this when I'm finally reunited with Amy after thirty years._

They now looked at the last set of images, and it's about a boy.

"Wait a moment... is my script say that Keisuke reminds me of someone I once knew..." Whisper scratched his head

"Hells yeah it was!" Jibanyan said, "that boy in one scene in the script asked me to attack you and I've got this feeling like Keisuke reminds me of someone unfamiliar..."

Whisper turned the photo around for a name and it's says "Fun day catching bugs". No name.

Jibanyan looked at the strange photo of a boy who is with another boy wearing a star shirt, along with an older boy wearing a red jacket over the t-shirt. He's sort of similar to the boy, but his animation and outline are highly different.

"I feel like I know him before! We must ask the gang to solve this mystery." Jibanyan asked Whisper to head down the mountain back to the shrine where the meeting take place.

Jibanyan gazed down at the helmet, reading the helmet's engraving, "I feel like you left this for me, Maggy..."

_**Go ahead Jibanyan, wear it! I sense another Fan Artist, no, several entities caught their hosts.**_

_Who said that! I never have anyone use telepathy on me for a long time!_

_**You may not remember me, but I'm once your best friend! My soul has been transferred to my rival's body and I gave this helmet to you when you were little!**_

_But what hosts are you talking about!_

_**I know that one boy has been kidnapped here, along with the one boy from an alternate world of Bakugan kidnapped by that same Bear cat Yokai, known as Bearlynyan.**_

_**The other entity, known as Bakunyan, has already kidnapped kids from an adult cartoon and the main one from the newer movies of Evangelion!**_

_Oh no!_

_**There's supposed to be three, but one has been created! They're after the main two again! My friend! My friend's friend!**_

_Tell me what their names are! I don't know them from so long!_

_**That's for you to find out! I cannot tamper the memories from someone that I don't belong to.**_

_Okay! You keep it cool! Tell me what I should do to help them!_

_**Wear this helmet! It'll grant you my abilities to teleport to other worlds! You can teleport to the best of bests and to the worst of worsts!**_

_Okay_! Jibanyan thought as he wears the helmet, it naturally fits him. He walked down to answer the call from the strange ally he once knew.

**(Transition break)**

"I would've had a Mirapo ark but he doesn't want to give it to us because he's afraid of those scary places!" Akinori explains to Natsume

A crash came from the ground and lied a scared Shutendoji (I know his name in his real form). "Sakami-kun! I told you to not go back until you find Keisuke!"

"I've found him but I've sense that my aura is equally as strong as the bear! He's with Bearlynyan and what I've seen the boy is starting to grow some Development!" His words made everyone gasped!

"Damn it! Sooner or later, he won't be scared of my spooky theories! We've gotta stop him before he totally changed Keisuke into a complex character!" Akinori shocked as he won't be enjoying himself by scaring him in the anime.

"How did he grow Development in his monstrous form?" Touma asked

"I don't know why but that Yokaisona cured him somehow! He's cured in the town of monsters, but he didn't come alone." Shutendoji explained, "there was this other Cat yokai, he may be the first. First OC to hold one of Bearlynyan's pens."

Natsume stopped him, "hold on! He cured him! Without the healings from Touma's Yokai Watch Ogre?"

"I think so, they're other ways to cure him" Akinori guessed

"There's one thing we know, they all can regenerate by choice as long as she's alive in the Nonfictional world" He finished

Whisper came with the photos, "Guys! We found our friend but the problem is that these photos have no name on it!" He said

Natsume is the one in charge of that, _he kinda looks like my dad from the family photos, I should ask him who those people are._

She went out to her house alone, her parents are worried about their missing son. Her mother is still crying and her father is looking depressed.

"Dad, can I talk to you about something?" She asked her father

"What is it Natsume? Do you guys find out where Keisuke is?" Her dad is sad about his missing child, he knew that his daughter would bring him home.

"I'm sorry dad but no, we're close to find him. I'm here to ask you for something, my friend said he bury these photos in his time capsule and they have no names on it-!" She said to him

"My time capsule! Oh it's been so long I knew something that'll jogged my memory today. I have some friends with me that buried that capsule that day. I don't remember during before or after but I remember that day." Keita is sad over the fact that he cannot remember what his friends were. One man who can't fully remember correctly remember him of something.

"This boy here, his name is Danma, we were great friends. We met in a gaming convention somewhere and I noticed him sad and lived in pain, we went to another place which is full of technology and met cool friends there. We went to a place that has snow and go to the beach together! We went out and help people whose houses are on fire, and we chill at a hot spring, we saw a small town that is similar to Disney World, we were the greatest team...

"but my old friends told me that he was caught in an accident and he was ordered to stay in his hometown so he cannot face anymore danger. Those photos are the only proof that he and I are actually friends." His eyes are tearing up from the story he remembered

"That's sad Dad, your friend wanted to know who that person was, but I'll find out later who that person really was." She hugged him and later she hugged her mom who is still crying from the absence of Keisuke.

"I promise I'll find him Dad!" She ran back to the agency.

"I hope she'll find him and I want to know if Danma is still alive and well though..." he cried over the thought of his lost best friend

**(Transition break)**

Jibanyan walked back with the helmet on and noticed how much attention he noticed from Komasan, _Glad he didn't pee on me!_, he thought

"Do you know who that other guy's name is?" Ayame told Haruya back in his human disguise

"I don't know..." he shook his head

"I know who that man was, the helmet told me. It's Bakunyan!" Jibanyan answered

Enma asked, "I didn't remember that name, new cat Yokai came here every month and my head is all fuzzy."

"Bakunyan has become a threat and kidnapped two kids from other worlds!" Jibanyan said, "I must find someone who can bring my old memories back!"

Flushback recently came in the temple with a thought, "Hey! I can help you with that!" The memories are flooding in while he's inspirited by the turtle yokai, "My purpose is to protect my friends and my friend's friend! I promised long ago that I'll protect them, even if they're all good or bad, alive or dead!"

"Hey! How come we didn't saw you before?" Whisper said just as Natsume came back

"I was brought here by some bear? She might have been a Fan Artist!" Flushback inspired Whisper as well and remembered who that person was thirty years ago.

"FAN ARTIST?!!?!?" Everyone yelled when he mentioned the word 'Bear'

"I remember now. Natsume, Thirty years ago, your father was inspirited by Bearlywrote and messed up the OG series, causing him to cross worlds and met a boy named Danma. He snapped Dan out of his own living nightmare and breaks free, running away with Nate in the process. They hang out and realizing that they're after the portal to the Nonfictional world, True freedom." Whisper explained

"So you still know who Danma was Enma?" She asked him

"He is the protagonist of the main Bakugan Battle Brawlers series, they drawn him without free will. Throughout the fourth season, he's suffering from the downsides of the show, he thought about freedom but keeps going forward to the end. Nate however pulled him from the fate, and the neutralization of two different characters from different shows have caused him to give up his old path and chose the path Nate was in. I know this because he and I we're once friends, after the trial, your father is given amnesty from all the damages that is originally caused by the Fan Artist Bearlywrote.

"However having Nate snapping Dan out of his reality is still the main damage caused by will nature. I have to remove his memories and his ability to see yokai so he will never again make the same mistake again." Enma hanged his head down in shame just of what he did

"I'm sorry of what all of this has cost you. We have to prevent another tragedy from happening again!" Natsume said

"but how? Bearlywrote, Bearlynyan, and Bakunyan are powerful enough to outwit us!" Shutendoji said

Flushback comes with an idea, "You know what they say, you can fight fire with fire!"

"I think I know what you're talking about!" a mysterious Dragon child said to the Shadowside gang, "I know one Fan Artist who give you that task..."

"Who are you?" Touma said to the unnamed yokai

"My name is a mystery. I do not possess a name given by my creator." ??? said

"you seemed dark and dragon like, you should be named Ikarigan or something?" Natsume's words inspired me to give Magnus's yokai form a name, Ikarigan.

"Dammit! Now it's official!" Ikarigan said, "The truth is I followed him so I can learn better from the Yokai topic and possibly freeing that boy, Dan Kouzo, that shabby kid, and that lego snake villain copy that has Shinji Ikari's soul from that cat's hands! I don't want Battle Planet to be ruined for me,for The Awesome Ones, for AAAnimus, and... for Emily..." he hung his head down in shame because of his unawareness to the existence of Fan Artists.

"Wait! Shinji has been kidnapped too?!??!" Akinori noticed his name

"uh huh" Jibanyan has walked away alone

"where were you going?" Ayame noticed his departure

"Going out, don't summon me until further notice" Jibanyan said, _That was close, now that my memories are back, I will get back to the topic at hand and save the boys. All I need is a Bakugan..._

"Ello Governor! I heard your call!" Razenoid dashed in front of him

"Raze, it's been a long time!" he answered to his partner

"I've been seeing you doing crazy things with those trucks! Anyway, how's your day?" the dark ball with multiple eyes looked joyful to see him back

"Great, I dug up our old time capsule and somehow I remember I buried this along with the rest. I feel happy that I got my memories back from Flushback!" Jibanyan said

"That's good! Now what's your plan gonna be?" Razenoid said to Jibanyan

"We gotta need a bigger team!" Jibanyan used the power of his friend's golden helmet to the darkest place no soul has ever returned, The Doom Dimention.

**(Transition Break)**

The mysterious hybrid still wanders down and something glowing appeared on a pedestal

"You there, child. I shall grant you a name in the hopes of joining the Bearly Family." I told him

"Bearly Family?" The Bear cat cub is confused by my question

"I am the grandmaster of Multidimensional Surge, my name is Bearlycute! Many refer to me as Bearlywrote! Some refer to me as Sonia! All in all, I'm the mother of my OCs! This universe! This story I made and you're here to participate in the work of art!" I said to him

"You're Bearlycute, my mom, my Dad is Bakunyan, my Bear Dad is Bearlynyan, and I'm your son..." he said

"Cubbonyan, your name is Cubbonyan. My son. My new OC Artist." I told him his name, "your mission is to bring the two boys that I once caught. Nate Adams and Dan Kuso."

"Yes mom! On which season you asked?" Cubbonyan asked me

"For Nate's world, The third or fourth season and Dan's world, Season 4 Arc 2! Bring them here son, we don't have much time!" I looked at the watch and the date says April 3, 2019

"Okay" Cubbonyan drew a hole to Springdale with his digital drawing pen and went in, I was still accompanied by two yokai

"Are you really gonna bring me back?" Fuu2 asked me

"Nah, just another shell for something" I told the blue average spirit

As daylight shines still from above, Baiporagon appeared, "that other kid you're talking about, he looks like me but without the teeth and horns!"

"You're right Baiporagon, there's a lost past you must journey alongside us! Times have changed since you guys left the Tooniverse!" I answered his question

Both of them asked, "how?"

"It's simple! Animation is evolving into a form of story! Every cartoon world deserves attention to shine and we're gonna bring them the spotlight! I hired some boys to do the work for me, Cuddly and Baku! They're kindhearted yet pretty powerful in the same package. They've already got their people ready for Bearly Impact!" I said

"Bearly Impact?" Baiporagon replied in confusion

"Yes, it's part of my top secret ritual for..." I brought them closer for me to whisper, both of them agreeing and nodded their heads

"Now then, as we chill again by eating our dinner, we shall gather materials and strengthen our Development for our commencing of Phase 2!" I said to my children

"Yes mom" both of them leave to gather the food for their last camping day as I gaze up at the stars, _I know what you're doing, but I'm glad you're doing something right._

**(Transition break)**

**Bearlywrote: Phew! Another chapter done! Now that Cubbonyan Joined the party, NOW NEXT TIME HE'LL VISIT NATE AND NABBED HIM!!! I'll help him out and deal with his struggles with my old foes...**

**Keisuke: well I guess they'll never catch me! I'm Annie with my Kong here!**

**Cuddly: Aww you just referenced King Kong!**

**Bakunyan: oh that reminds me Hebi, your shadowside form is done.**

**Hebiji: But why does it took so long to make it?**

**Bakunyan: it's hard to scrap some living parts out of your Unit 1 Eva! I have to remodel the angel monster into a giant biomechanical snake to match your mental breakdowns**

**Hebiji: ...**

**Gluesome: you shouldn't tell him that...**

**Hebiji: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH REVIEW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. 5: Cubbonyan Appears! YW Dream Stolen!

**_Chapter 5: Cubbonyan Appears! YW Dream Stolen!_**

**Bearlywrote: Hi again! Ow my legs, it's been ages since that eclipse gained me legs!**

**OG Dan: Hey Bearlynyan, when are we going to premiere here?**

**Nate: It's feels like you- AHHHH!!!! -hits extremely hard by a club-**

**Gargaros: Oni Stars will do this! Step aside! We know Spinjitsu!**

**OG Dan and Bearlywrote: what?**

**Sighborg Y: ...**

**Jibanyan: how the heck does that work?**

**Tomnyan: We do the opening in this chapter, Danny! Take it away bro!**

**Fuu2: Ouch... oh! Our lord and savior Bearlywrote does not own Yokai Watch and Bakugan! However she did own Bai and Aku as her Yokai OCs and her fictional sonas of her flaws and advanced skills in Fan Art!**

**Gargaros: -hits him with a club- That's for calling her your lord and savior!**

**Fuu2: Ow!**

**Gargaros: -hits him again- and that's for being way average than that kid from my favorite anime!**

**OG Dan: you mean the slime sir? **

**-Gargaros hits him- Oww!!**

**Sighborg Y: -holds a sign- "Onto the Chapter!"**

**(Transition break)**

"It's been a few years here since I teamed up with my other world friends..." Hailey gazing at the window looking bored.

"Me too" Usapyon said, "I missed Hypyon and the Vexokai..."

"Yeah, I'm glad I decided to stay with you. Being around in the graveyard is exceptionally boring." Lumagrowl said

"Yeah, I was wondering why how my other friends and yours changed back into their original souls" Hailey wondered, "Maybe it's because of the Fan Artist thing, besides, Bearlywrote made them..."

"It's true" Usapyon said, "and we've never even saw one of the Fan Artists since that day"

Until the psyched girl rests in the couch, an alarm has rung from a mysterious phone

"Anne! Anne! It's an emergency! Some presence of the most wanted Fan Artist has entered Springdale! I have no sign from Jerry yet, but I want you to see what's up!" Zazel informed her that someone's coming back for Nate

"I'm on my way!" she slamed her telephone with excitement, "YESSSS!"

"what's with the excitement Hailey?" Lumagrowl asked

"Bearlywrote is coming back for Nate, and you know what that means..." She said

"Umm that they'll gonna be more mysteries to solve and reunite with our other worldly friends?" Usapyon guessed

"exactly!" she said as they gathered their things and headed to Nate's house

**(Transition break)**

In the certain town of Springdale, a town that I once been banned for entering. I send my son, Cubbonyan, to the familiar neighborhood to plan a kidnapping, but it's not going to be easy now...

Ever since Nate obtains more rare medals, including the Lord Enma one, he became more aware of presences of yokai.

"I have to be careful..." Cubbonyan said, "Mom will erase me if I fail capturing Nate for the Bearly Impact!"

His talking alarmed Nate as he shined his light on the area Cubbonyan was at, he hid inside his house and noticed Tomnyan, inspiriting Nate's parents into US people.

"Who are you, Meow?" Cubbonyan suddenly unleashed his digital pen weapon, the Bear-claw scythe and grabs the Merican yokai's soul.

Nate's parents turned back to normal and checked in the other house where the new character might live. "Man I'm sorry about that Jerry..." he noticed his target starting to feel uncertain that his parents missing presence of catastrophic essence from a yokai

"Something strange is happening Whisper, first the new neighbor is here and my mom and dad are supposed to be all US patriots... I think Tomnyan is dead or something..." Nate shined his yokai watch light and noticed that no body was laying there, "odd"

"I guess Tomnyan is just late snoozing like any normal nyan like Jibanyan!" Whisper said

"Maybe but I believe something is wrong with this episode, I was supposed to compete with him because we're alike!" Jibanyan said to his brother, "I maybe a boy now, but he won't compare me if I'm going to be a girl!"

"This is strange. After Bearlywrote left the Tooniverse, we thought things would be back to normal for both of our worlds, I bet she still corrupted some like Tomnyan." Nate said to his white yokai father, "then again I missed her, along with Dan"

"I understand. She was one of the Fan Artist who are sympathetic with you, but she's not here now because you got us who can make you smile!" Whisper comforting words soothed the average boy.

"Thanks Whisper" Nate said as they went to his room, a friendly bat in his closet grew panic with breaking news

"GUYS GUYS!" Hidabat shocked as the introverted shut in shows him his laptop

"What is it Hidabat? ANOTHER YOKAI WATCH?!?" Whisper said with huge excitement

"About that, that watch from this episode... IT'S GONE!" Hidabat screamed

"Gone?" said Jibanyan

"What do you mean gone? The Yokai Watch Dream was never been stolen before!" Whisper said, "It is impossible from the words of Orcaberg!"

They watch the video to hear the news, "A new awakening has happened in this new season's first episode! Some scientists speculated that this new, mysterious character with essence of Bearlywrote has entered The Yokai World and Springdale earlier today."

"WHAT?!?!?" All of them shocked as they heard the news

"Recently, he surprisingly took down Tomnyan with one hit by using a digital pen" The news reporter continued

"No wonder Nate's mom and dad weren't inspirited in one scene when we met Tomnyan, he got killed and hid his body!" Jibanyan panicked

"On top of that, the same entity also stole the one of the valuable items in the new place, Yokai Dream Land, The Yokai Watch Dream" the reporter concluded the recent discovery

"I have no idea that character will do such a thing!" Jerry said

"Jerry? What are you doing here?" Nate said

"I've heard Tomnyan screamed, so I figure I should check around and see if a yokai is involved or not. Now I know Tomnyan got murdered by that mysterious foe!" said Jerry

"Well let's get you settled down first Jerry, do you want something to eat?" Whisper comforts him

"Well I want hamburgers right now..." Jerry said softly as he mourns for Tomnyan

Jibanyan goes with them and leaves Nate alone, he goes outside and look at the sky.

_Is this because of her or because of someone else I never knew?_ Nate thought

"it's a bit of both!" Nate shockingly turned as he sees a blue, brown, and white furred cat. He has two tails with different colors along with the design of the tail lights, his ears are different like any other cat yokai, they're bear-like.

"W-Who are you? How do you know of Bearlywrote?" Nate said to the mysterious yokai

"My name is Cubbonyan. I came in this world with a purpose, to guide you to your new adventure along with my fathers and my mother who created me. I know that person because I'm her fictional child." Cubbonyan quietly said to Nate.

"I can go back, but I don't want to mess up with my world again. One of the watches of The Yokai Watch Dream is missing and-" Cubbonyan's paw revealed the missing watch.

"I stole this for you, my mother asked me to in order for you cooperate us once more! We both know Yokai Watch is going downhill from here for all the dirty jokes thrown in, but we might have an idea that this will make it better!" Cubbonyan said

"like HOW better?" Nate said

"extremely!" Cubbonyan said, "The Bearly Family needs you again! If you agreed, I'll kidnap Dan for you!"

"Then I accept, It'll be better if my adventures will be more fun and less gross, plus I want to see Dan again." Nate said

"Good! Glad you made a right choice..." Hailey interrupted their conversation as she's running from the end of one road Nate's house was in

"NATE! LISTEN! BEARLYWROTE IS HERE! BEARLYWROTE IS HERE!" She yelled

"We better go!" he ran along with Nate as they headed to the next world familiar to Cubbonyan but not to the boy. Bakugan City.

"NATE NO! I LOVE YOU!" It's too late for the girl, but it's not too late to alert everyone again that Nate is kidnapped once again, but it's not Her this time...

"What shall we do?" Usapyon said

"We gotta stop him! I know what character he's after next, and I know just the people who are willing to help me!..." Hailey said to her friend

**(Transition Break)**

**Meanwhile...**

"How the Effing Genesis did something go wrong in one season arc" Betadron said in a grieving tone, "First one boy is kidnapped from another world, then the bear-eared girl kidnapped the boy who is with one of The Original Dragonoid's descendants. Then this girl somehow inspirited dozens of ugly cartoon characters and fought for the Nonfictional world. Not only that she succeeded in retrieving these two souls, but taking the bad guy with her to her home of the Fan Artists"

"Calm down, your sexual moments will appear in this story soon" said Worton

"I don't care! I mean how does one Fan Artist made a story about her interfering with the show! What's next, a masked cat who's gonna replace Wiseman?" Betadron said

"you probably right!" Jibanyan said to the lost and forgotten Nonets

"OH MY GOD! SAY THAT WE'RE GETTING OUT OF THE DOOM DIMENSION!" Ballista said to Betadron

"Keh, you're really pumped of getting out of here cause you're bored?" Jibanyan said to them

Everyone agreed with Jibanyan's words, "YESYESYESYESYESYES!!!!"

"Wait! what are you going to plan us for? The evil Mechtagon are preparing to head towards Earth?" Betadron thought it over and said

"Have you ever thought of revenge?" Jibanyan said

"... Nope... We were until our enemy died and what good was revenge if we fight off his descendants, they didn't do anything wrong entirely. Plus I cannot harm that Drago with the memories erased!" The leader said

"as that blue guy said, I'm getting you guys out!" Jibanyan asked, "On one condition, be true to yourself than what they asked you to do on the script!"

"yeah, listen to your Gay Lord Jibanyan!" Razenoid said with pride

"I said you would address me as Trans Girl Lord Jibanyan, Raze!" jibanyan sighed

"All Hail Lord Jibanyan! We'll be Poly/Gay forever!" The Nonets cheered him as he brings happiness, _The team are strong enough for finding that boy, I won't let this happen again. Glad I got a good team that understand my understanding of me being a girl, they have no doubt of calling me weak_

**(Chapter Ended)**

**Bearlywrote: Man what a chapter, Gay Lord Jibanyan, what a good name to run an army of evil bakugan!**

**Jibanyan: Why did you say that Raze? We've discussed this!**

**Razenoid: Sorry, I find you and your friend Usapyon's ship pretty gay**

**Jibanyan: Yeah but did you know that Usapyon was once a girl!**

**Razenoid:...**

**Hebiji: Things are starting to get really weird! I find comfort around Baku and Jack**

**Bakunyan: Thanks... -blushed-**

**Jack: Don't mentioned it**

**Gluesome: Well i'm kinda in a similar topic as all of you guys**

**Keisuke: Well true, but I find me and Cuddly in a parent-child thing**

**Cuddly: I agree**

**Akunogan: Easier said than done!**

**Bearlywrote: well anyway... Review! See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 6 Evil Arrival-Bearlywrote Edit

**Chapter 6: Evil Arrival (My version because this is my story and I wanna mess around with that episode)**

**Bearlywrote: Hello friends! I'm back again and today is really special because I'll make everyone freak that i'm removing their heroes and villains again in Bakugan (Which I do not own)**

**Cubbonyan: I've already got Nate (Which she doesn't own as well) and I'm here to help her getting her Dan back with the power of friendship!**

**Bearlywrote: Son, this is pretty much the same thing! I have to set a distraction for the rest of the cast while you get Dan!**

**Nate: What about me?**

**Bearlywrote: For you Nate, you'll be a lookout for Cubbonyan, familiar characters you know so much will appear randomly on his show!**

**Nate: Okay, What about the disclaimer?**

**Bearlywrote: it's already covered, don't worry...**

**Nate: Okay...**

**(Transition break)**

"Oh boy!" Gluesome said, "I can't wait to see my OG self!" He's scooting down in his chibi slime form, he's small as a baseball

"Oh right, The FATV is already set up, cool!" Hebiji said. Jack commented, "it's so big! It's like one of those giant iPads!"

"That's right!" Said Cuddly, "it's basically my tablet, but sometimes I set it up like a TV by using magic pens as TV antennas!"

"Anyway, Who wants to watch my girlfriend wreaking havoc in the Bakugan Mech Surge Episode 27!" Bakunyan asked them

"HECK YES!!! I WANNA SEE THE OG-GLARE! SO FREAKIN BAD!~" Gluesome singed in a familiar song from the Nonfictional world.

"Don't sing the whole song, or else we get arrested for copyright infringement" Keisuke interrupted his song

"Sorry! I really wanted to meet him so much!" Gluesome apologized

"You guys are going to be more annoying than Julie in this episode! I mean what the heck is Mira doing in this second arc! More fanservice?" Bakunyan yelled

-ring ring-

He checks the phone and noticed that it's from me.

"Hold down the fort guys, it's my girlfriend!" He said, "Eyy BlueBeary! How are you doing?... How do you been? How is Bai and Aku? Their Nii-chan? Okay, I got two guys from the shows you like recently! Yes one of them is Shinji and the other is Andrew... is that okay?... okay I understand... okay bye."

"What did Girl Bearlynyan said?" Cuddly spoke

"She said that she's happy that I got some people out of the shows we normally watched, and it needs to be in the mature-rating environment." Bakunyan said, "also she said Cubbonyan successfully convinced Nate to join us again! He must've been happy that we're kidnapping Dan in this chapter!"

"You bet!" Cuddly said, "they won't be Multi Surge without OG Dan!"

"I got snacks! Who wants some?" Hebiji announced. "Yeah! Alright! Thanks Hebi!" All of them thanked the antisocial character as they watched the episode that I mysteriously appeared with my friends!

**(Transition break)**

"It's the moment you all been waiting for super fans! The battle between Gunz and Dan is going head to head!" The reporter named Julie spoke in front of the camera, "who'll take the title and be first in the B1 Climax Champions!"

"Any final words, Kuso? Before I take you down!" Gunz said angrily to his rival

"Nah I prefer to let my battling... do the talking!" Dan said to his rival, little did he know that the last arc he's in was just a dream or a nightmare. Either way, it paid the price for what he thinks it's real.

It is a moment of truth that his friends knew that his past is far different than what he remembered exactly from the script. They all did the best they could to prevent the tragedy happening once he finally knew the real truth of Arc 1's messed up plot made in my paws.

The brawl has just begun for the two humans, "Bakugan Brawl!" They threw their partners onto the gate cards and they jumped(different from what I remember, it's like the leap action in the Battle Planet Bakugan Ultras) transforming them into giant warriors and monsters that are bigger than humans. They're both fighting, to the 'death' I supposed.

"Don't you dare hold everything back Reptak!" The Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid said to the opposing Bakugan. Reptak shouted, "Ha! I wouldn't dream of it Drago!"

**(Transition break)**

"Oh my god! OG Me!" Gluesome has glued his face towards the screen as he saw his old incarnation fighting a differently colored Haos type brawler, "Go Past Awesome Ones!"

"You're blocking the TV, asshole!" Hebiji yelled

"It's not called Awesome Ones like yours, it's called Battle Brawlers!" Jack corrected him

"Whatever... But the Bakucores are absent in this..." Gluesome grew upset with the huge difference in gameplay

"Ability Activate! Dragon Thrasher!" Dan on TV shouted as he commanded his partner that's sort of similar to his own Drago. His was mechanical and 3D-like and the one on FATV looks pretty great with the outline and moves in the same animation style as his OG partner.

"Wow... no 3D attacks just like that... just a quick second... how long was this?" He asked Cuddly for the time difference between his and the original show. "22 minutes" Cuddly said

"Man... if one it was that long in my show..." Gluesome wondered

Bakunyan warned the mini slime pal, "be careful with your face planting Dan Kuzo, you'll get seizures from the TV"

"GAHHHH!!!" He screamed as he heads back to his hangout chair

"Thanks Pokémon!" Bakunyan prayed to Arseus

"Guys! Look what's happening on screen!!!" Keisuke said in a panic as he noticed a dark cloud after Gunz activating his partner's ability.

"Huh?" They all noticed the four glowing circles on the clouds and appeared four giant robot-like giants

"The Evas!" Hebiji screamed

"No, they're not the Evas, they're Mechtagan!" Cuddly explained to them

"Worse!" Hebiji stunned. Cuddly sighed as they continue watching the episode

**(Transition break)**

Hailey Anne and Usapyon went to the stadium just in time as the four dark mechtagan crashed in uninvited

"WHOA IS THAT A MECHTAGAN I SEE!!!" Both Hailey Anne and Julie busted out the same words at the same time, "the use of summoning these is a big no-no in the B1 Climax Tournament gentleman!" Again with the syncing

"Wow you sure know more Bakugan now Hailey" Usapyon said

"Well at least you got me interested in watching the shows with you" Hailey said

"Hey! They're not mine!"

"Well, Drago and I sure didn't call them!"

Drago warned his human partner, "be careful Dan, something's not right here!"

"Of course it's not right here! Bearlywrote is here stealing Nate and Dan again!" Hailey answered to the stage

"Bearlywrote?" The cloud became confused as to why this episode is in the state of panic while they should've been cheering the heroes on and ran away from the group of metal biomechanic beings

The mechtagans noticed Hailey and decided to ignore her and go with the lines they all practice in the Doom Dimension, "we heard that the bakugan are living amongst the humans, but we didn't know they were being stared at like circus animals"

"This is not a circus fool! Bakugan battling is all about following rules and honor!" Reptak corrected him, making one of them mad

"Who cares!" One of them attacked him, returning him to ball form. "Reptak!" Gunz said in a desperate situation

"Why did you do that?!? Who are you!" Drago yelled at the one who attacked him.

"What are we gonna do now Hailey? We cannot get to Bearlywrote if these guys are in the way!" Usapyon noticed her taking pictures of them, "classic Hailey Anne..."

"Huh? It seems that when a bakugan is defeated on Earth, they turn into ball form, interesting..." the red mechtagan figured out the laws on Earth for creatures her brawler friends, Usapyon, and Tomnyan to know about

"A yokai?" A lady who has orange hair and blue eyes noticed Usapyon, "It's been long since I've seen one on Earth"

Usapyon looked at her eyes and noticed how she's different from the rest of the humans, "You're Mira Fermin!"

"You know me?" She blushed as they both recognized her from season 2

"Of course! Hailey might've met your brother by any chance and she has good terms with him" he said, "I'm Usapyon!"

"I'm Hailey Anne Thomas! Your brother helped us a lot of bringing your friend back" She said to her

"Thanks. Keith explained to me what happened in the last arc and how he and his friends met you." Mira thanked her, explaining her story

"Well excuse me girl! You seem to be in the different world! I'm pretty sure that we didn't say kill bakugan with foreign humans from another world in the anime branch!" Coredegon started to notice Hailey's bakugan and he thinks that not killing her is fair to the show, he got a role to fill, "I see what's happening with this world! I've heard that a masked cat teamed up with the bakugan that are dwelling among me in the Doom Dimension. I believe we got another unannounced crossover in our hands! A Fan Artist is responsible!"

"You mean Bearlywrote! She must've brought havoc in this world again!" said Usapyon

"You got a good point and good ears, Yokai" the blue-black mechtagan said to Usapyon

"Yokai? He can see them too!" Gunz figures as he also has a past with spiritual beings

"What is that weirdo with the hair gel say about seeing them?" Dan said in an uncertain tone

"Hailey, you're back! You said something about Bearlywrote making the return!" said Marucho. "What is she up to this time?" Shun also came with him

"She's here, but I can't tell yet because you got trouble!" Hailey reminded them to get back and fight

"Right! We have to evacuate everyone and join in the brawl with Dan and Gunz!" said Shun

"That's great, I'll help!" Mira said to them

**(Transition break)**

"Yeah! Go Hailey! Protect them from the eternal blast with your different anime-ness!" Shouted Cuddly

"I don't understand why the mechtagan can't kill Hailey Anne!" Keisuke said to Bakunyan, and he said "Oh that! My girlfriend told me that villains from one cartoon, anime, and video game worlds can't kill another human from another world. It marks them as real villains."

"Oh that's why!" said Gluesome, "Man she spread the word fast about Bearlywrote!"

**(Transition break)**

"I don't want this anime to be ruined!" The bad bolted leader said

"It already is ruined! Hydra Killers!" Said ???

"Who said that?!" They all turned and searched for the victim who insulted them, "that wasn't supposed to happen until the last couple of episodes!"

"It is me!" I stand, looking very human that the reunited InaBrawlers can't remember me, "is it 2 late for ya to find me?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Coredegon said to me

"It is, now it's time for you to die! With the power of friendship!" I yelled

"Oh yeah! Evil Mechtagans! Assemble!" They immediately fused together and formed into Mechtavius Destroyer, "You really want a death wish huh, human?"

"Man that girl is gonna die... come on Dan, yell along with me so we can summon a Mechtagan Destroyer! Umm Dan? Where did you go? You can't go to the bathroom at this time of the episode!" Drago shook as his human partner vanished without a trace

"Any last words before I destroy you for insulting us!?" Said The MD as they charged their beam and aimed closer to me

"Yes, and it goes something like this! Sons! Now!" My captors have jumped out from my shadow and tied them up with steal thread, one of them they all see is a blue spirit with a star hole, a red dragon child with some resemblance to their best friend, and one purple dragon with the resemblance of one foe.

"What kind of human are you?!" The tied MD screamed

"You might've wondered why about this girl appeared in this stadium, and how there's a masked cat in the Doom Dimension. There's a Fan Artist among you! You see people back in my world, they hate you for killing the bakugan, I hate listening to rants about you doing the thing you're doing and immediately killed the fan favorites. You gave everyone a broken heart and have dark words to say about that show going downhill because of that!" I explained, "nobody wanted you anyway, everyone likes men with masks on their heads..."

"You're talking nonsense woman! You cannot defeat us without Dragonoid Destroyer around!" They said. "Enough talk! It's time for your early grave!" I charged up my fictional powers that are 10x powerful than the last episode strike with the palm of my hand, my other servants came by and strengthen the power 10 more times.

"Her power... could it be she's a Boss..." they're incinerated by the power of a Boss Fan Artist

"Smell you later, Suckers!" I cheered along with my servants, and Aku said, "Way to go Mom!"

"You're the best Mom!" Bai complimented me. "You're so cool!" Fuu2 also complimented

"Hey! Why did you kill him!" Gunz yelled at me

"Huh? I knew something will happen..." I said to them, "Your enemy is dead and you have nothing to worry about!" I snapped my fingers and my servants and I disappeared

"Something off is going on here..." Hailey looked and saw some of her friends turned into yokai again, "Imazak! Kappacho! You're back to your yokai forms!"

"Yeah, something is wrong indeed!" Imazak guessed, "What did she do in your world?"

"Well she let someone kidnap Nate for her and stole something" said Hailey

"That might be true, if she already came in your world again for Nate, she might've come here to get Dan again!" Kappacho asked

"So the rumors are true, you guys did die at one time and got these forms" Mira said. "Yeah, and the Dan gets kidnapped by a Fan Artist is great news coverage!" Julie spoke

"You're also a news reporter?" said Hailey. "I got a lot of jobs throughout the 2nd and 4th season! Gotta pay off my student loans!" Julie explained to her

"I feel pretty stunned that she works that much, from the waitress to a reporter!" Mira said to Julie

"Hey! It's my café she first worked at!" A girl with blue hair comes to the gang and she noticed the purple haired girl, "You're the girl who was with my friends! Where are they?!"

"Oh right, not everybody can see them as yokai." Hailey mumbled

"Guys! I have tragic news! Dan is gone!" Drago came back in his ball form and he noticed how there was mysterious presences in the stadium, "clearly the Fan Artist is not working alone, she had another!"

"WWWHHHAAAAATTTT!!!!" They screamed

**(Transition break)**

"That was cool!" Jack said, "She looks cute and powerful!"

"That's Boss for ya!" Cuddly mentioned the reference

"Boss? Is that a nickname for Bearlywrote?" Keisuke asked. "Yes, we all have nicknames, I'm Bear, Bakunyan is Boyfriend, and Cubbonyan is Baby. Boss is our main manager of making this project. She is definitely the cloud rider that deserves to be nominated for best crossover fanfic!"

"Okay... so why is it that Cubbonyan is not there?" Keisuke pointed out to them. "Oh that! There's extra cameras depending on how many Fan Artists they're in" Bakunyan said to the scared child

"Oh really, I really wanted to know what happened to Dan! Cuddly, rewind the tape!" Gluesome ordered him to switch point of views of Fan Artists to Cubbonyan as he explodes his side of the story, Now viewing on FATV.

**(Time Transition break)**

Several minutes ago...

The others are discussing while Dan is still standing in one spot. "Man! How long do they go off topic..."

While behind the doors, Cubbonyan and Nate are discussing the plan.

"Okay Nate, while my mom distracts the Battle Brawlers and the giant robots outside, you will lure Dan into a trap so he'll be put to sleep and go to another world!" Cubbonyan said to Nate. "Sure, but I have some discomfort talking to him because he's sightless and he got his memories wiped."

"I know. You gotta get him to where we at because we needed Dan too!" Cubbonyan explained

"Okay" Nate said, he went to the stand where Dan might be, "Hello sir, would you like to enhance your powers?"

"Nah, I'm good!" said Dan, "but thanks"

"Oh really, are you hungry or needed a break or anything?" Nate added

"Well I do need to go to the bathroom right now but what the heck! They can survive without me for less than three minutes!" Dan agreed and followed Nate to the door, meeting with Cubbonyan in the process, "Who are you?" He sees him completely human-like

"I'm a friend to a friend you may have forgotten" Cubbonyan mentioned him as he draws something on his digital tablet

Just before his bakugan might notice, a mystical hole appeared below them.

"GAHHHHHHH!!!!" They screamed as the hole closes

**(Transition break)**

"Now that makes perfect sense!" Hebiji asked

"What did I tell ya! Boss is a Master of manipulation!" Cuddly reminded them, "and she still got it!"

"We better leave for the next world! Anyone up for Pokémon?" Bakunyan asked

"Yes! Yep!" All of them agreed. "Yes! I wish to be in this world!" Keisuke seemed excited for the next adventure.

"Well then buckle up!" Bakunyan drew a giant car and everyone was inside it. Cuddly and Bakunyan insert their pens to start the engines, "Pokémon world, Here we come!"

They're headed off to the portal and awaiting for their boss to come! _We did it_. They thought, _we got them all_

**(End Chapter)**

**Bearlywrote: Hi again! Thanks to ArtIsMusic I got the next world Cuddly and Bakunyan's team is heading next! Keisuke's dream will come true for him as he will enter into the world of Pokémon!**

**As for people who're interested with this chapter, the InaBrawlers are back and now they noticed how Dan is missing instead of the usual guy who's supposed to be his rival!**

**Imazak: Yeah! Let's not forget how killing MD early will impact the show again!**

**Kappacho: Yeah, but that ain't gonna stop us from coming back! Why did you show up instead of hiding?**

**Bearlywrote: That's a question for another day**

**Hailey: So anyway! Like and Comment! See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: Pokémon Panic

**Chapter 7: Pokémon Panic**

**Bearlywrote: Hey guys, sorry about the wait. Certain art blocks standing in my way...**

**Cubbonyan: Yeah, your bothering mind kept my wig impatient and wanted to know if you're doing this chapter?**

**Bearlywrote: I am doing this chapter, it's just that both of us are going to pay our respects somewhere!**

**Baiporagon: Don't forget about your Dan and the rest of us!**

**Bearlywrote: you're right! How can I forget that the place we're going is once a sanctuary**

**Nate: Sanctuary? Are we're going to be in the next short?**

**Bearlywrote: Yes Nate, the one we're going is something I should tell you more about the Tooniverse!**

**Dan: If I wanted to know what just happened Miss Bearlynyan, can someone do the disclaimer thing?**

**Bearlywrote: you're right! Cubbonyan, Will you do the honors?**

**Cubbonyan: of course! My mom does not own Yokai Watch and Bakugan! Plus Evangelion and Pokémon, like the title and The Hunch-**

**Bearlywrote: YOU SAID TOO MUCH!!! PLEASE READ!!!**

**(Transition break)**

**-Meanwhile In the Battle Brawler HQ-**

Mira, Gunz, and the InaBrawlers plus Usapyon are gathered in front of the screen and noticed some things interesting to them, "Well I managed to get through with the data I analyzed. There are the yokai appeared with that girl who had unlimited power, by the stats, she used 2% of it to completely obliterated the four evil mechtagan"

"They looked so cool and that boy there is sort of similar to Dan" Gunz points to the image of Baiporagon

"That's Baiporagon, the beast looking for adventures. The purple one with bigger horns is Akunogan, The beast longing for acceptance and forgiveness. Strangely, they're both half yokai and half of a mortal humanoid living on a planet with life" Mira explained

"What about the blue one, he seems harmless?" Kappacho noticed one blue member left on the screen

"I haven't figure it out yet, his data is very foreign for us to translate..." Mira asked them

Hailey noticed him and remembered, she suddenly have a theory about him, "I know him, I saw him in the Yokaipedia, his name is Fuu2 and he's completely average" she said

"You're right, why is he with the girl earlier?" Imazak asked her

Hailey said, "I believe, that girl is Bearlywrote, she has turned the captured souls into yokai and made them her servants. She's going to bring the same process again with more souls to retrieve, but she's not alone.

"There's one boy with white hair and bear ears with brown and blue fur down to the tails, Bearlywrote might have a child similar to one that is made in the future..." she finished

"So in theory, Bearlywrote is back and she kidnapped your friend and Dan again?" Kappacho said to confirm their theory

"Yes" Hailey said

"We must go there immediately! We cannot let another Fan Artist kidnap Dan and Nate again!" Imazak said

"Well you might need these then!" Shows them Rachel's Ghoul watches and they immediately wore them on

"Let's go!" All three said

Usapyon interrupted, "Hey! I'm coming with you! I have friends that will help you out!" He shows them the Vexokai's yokai medals

"How come you never gave them to me before?" Hailey nagged. Usapyon answered, "because I don't want you to run away on your own and meet every stinking alien you see!"

"You're no fun for a champy!" Hailey holds her keychain with a little character on it. Usapyon said to himself, "that sure looked like me... I MEAN IM NOT A CHAMPY!!!"

"Oh sure you can help me but you don't do anything other than your friends huh?" Hailey continues nagging about her blue-furred friend

"Why you..." he angrily triggered, -punched his buttons- "INVADER MODE" he's shooting lasers around and everyone panics yet dodges in every shot he made

-later-

"Sure I'll help you with transportation! I'm entrusted you with the teleporter device!" Mistorceress said. Usapyon asked her, "Thanks, we owe you for next time!"

"Sure!" She disappeared after summoning her

"We got the things we needed, now let's go hunt those Fan Artists!" Usapyon shouted

"Well you guys go with finding Dan, I'm not into the heroics because of that script, I was the one that is meant to be kidnapped!" The bulky Haos boy said in response

"That's alright! Not everybody wants to join us! Now it's you, me, Kappacho, and Usapyon!" Imazak replied

"Right! Let's go!" Hailey declared

**(Transition break)**

**-Meanwhile in Alola-**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" all yelled and crashed in the area filled with Pikachus

"that hurts.." said Jack, "I almost broke my horns, but it'll grow back"

"Pika Pika!" a random male pikachu spoke

"Pikachus!!!" Both Keisuke and Hebiji squealed with joy as he say yellow mascot electric mice running rampant in a little valley

They ran or slithered toward them and gave them hugs and nuzzles, "Pika Pikachu!" said one of the pikachus

"Awww!!!!" both of them are filled with love as many other pikachus cuddle around them

"Pikachu! There's some new pokemon hugging the other pikachus!" The 10-year old boy comes near the Pikachu village with his pokemon

"Hey there Satoshi!" said Keisuke

"His name is Ash Ketchum, I saw him in the English dub anime!" Jack said. "you're right!" Ash said

"Hey Ash, they aren't talking pokemon. They're my foreign friends form Ultra Space. I'm Cuddly by the way." Cuddly spoke to him

"Cool, looks like Bakugan isn't the only kids-toy-based anime with aliens included!" Ash replied

"yeah, it is ashamed for Beyblade and Yu-gi-oh, AKA the dark anime based off a children's card game!" Bakunyan admitted, "My name is Bakunyan, With "Nyan" but "Gan"!"

"Pika Pi" Pikachu said to his master. "What is it Pikachu?" Ash responds

Pikachu is doing hand signals yet saying gibberish by saying his name, _That's just how Pokemon were_

"This basically reminded me so much of Uglydolls, I just got annoyed by the commercial scene with Gibberish Cat all the time, plus they're not that ugly. They're like pokemon!" Cuddly observed the conversation while whispered to their friend's ears.

"Pika!" Pikachu sensed something wrong. Ash said, "What's wrong?"

An explosion came in the valley of Pikachus, "What Now?! Team Rocket?!"

"Hey twerp, you interrupted our motto! You're supposed to say that line after we done that!" Jessie angrily complaints

"I don't agree there will be other foreign Pokemon in this adorable field of pikachus!" James noticed

"Meow! With them along with the Pikachus, we'll be filthy rich and our boss will be somewhat happy!" Meowth yapped with excitement as their giant mechanical pikachu activates a hand and grabs the innocent little yellow mice, and traps them inside.

"No! I love them more than anything in my world! Pikachu is my dearest friend and I don't want them to die!" The dark aura surrounded Hebiji with Shadowside energy and somehow affected something in the other world he once lived...

**(Transition break)**

Some people in one of the Eva holding units are complaining the absence about their Third Child being dead by a plausible cause of suicide.

"I don't know why he would stab himself in the throat if he wears that collar on, I believe that someone has killed him, I think it was Kaworu, but that is an impossibility!" The guardian of one depressed boy is enraged in denial that her dear child was killed by an anonymous source

"If we found the next child soon that looked exactly like my excuse mistake Shinji, it would be extremely okay!" The commander admitted as he found his son to be no use to him

A cloudy hand came over to the room grabbing the purple Unit 1

"What is that!? An Angel?!" Some analysts guessed

"Not an Angel, it's some sort of Artist..." Commander Ikari confirmed it, "I believe a Fan Artist is responsible for the kill, it's not suicide, it's murder!"

The cloudy hand drags the Eva down with the entry plug, leaving the room empty without a trace of the mysterious entity's location

**(Transition break)**

The mystical cloud hands recreate the biomechanical robot to what it resembles a giant snake with certain upper limbs. Sending it to the world of Pokémon...

"HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Hebiji grew angry and transformed into a mechanical serpent. "GAHHHHH!!!" Now formed into a different creature he attacked Team Rocket's Pikachu Bot, piloted by Meowth.

"What the heck is that evolved Ultra Beast Pokémon?!?" Ash screamed at Hebiji's new form

"Allow me Ash!" His companion Rotom Dex appeared from his bag containing the sleeping Rowlet, "Bazakari, The Robot snake, when he's driving to madness and gets out of control, he will attack anyone that dared to harm his happy place."

"That's not good at all! Harming those Pikachus really hurts him a lot!" Keisuke worried about Bazakari, "If only I've brought my level 100 Incineroar..."

"I have an idea, but it's up to you and Gluesome to decide. Since you barely fight and will get less Development from it, I decided to let Gluesome form into something strong and powerful while also be your handicap for you to join the battle!" Bakunyan asked

"Having handicap? Me? I can totally get my knight form again and be awesome!" Keisuke said

"Okay, it is our motto for being part of TAO! Keisuke, you're with me?" Gluesome said. He responds, "yes!"

He covered the boy most of his body and transformed his body into Incineroar

"What the?!" Keisuke screamed!

_Now's your chance kid! Attack the robot from all your might_! Gluesome suggested him the option in his gooey mind

"Right! Flame Charge!" Kei-Glue-Cineroar charged forward with a powerful attack on the Pikachu robot while Bazakari is pulling the limbs off as he tries to free the pikachus

"Alright! Flamethrower!" He casts fire at the glass to melt the pikachus free, "Pika Pika! (Thank you!)" all the sparkle rodents spoke as they left the cage

"Alright! All the pikachus have been evacuated! Bazakari! Let's work together! Focus Bl-!" Keisuke shouted at the moment, interrupted by the Pokémon trainer

"Hey guys, I'll deal with this! Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded his friend as he delivered an electric shock at the robot, causing it to explode, while sending them flying

"Oh well, I guess we've got our time in this episode..." James moaned. Jessie added, "Too bad I didn't release Mimikyu in this Pikachu-filled episode"

Mimikyu released out of a luxury ball and angrily yelled at her, "KYU! KYU!!!"

"More like a chapter in this handful sequel!" Meowth also added yet scared to see Mimikyu's true appearance

"WE'RE BLA-!" They're caught again with Bewear and dragged them into their hideout

-later-

"Wow! You're so cool with that fusion! I wish I wanna know what it feels like when I'm Charizard!" Ash said surprisingly

"PIKA!" Pikachu grew jealous of the words his owner spoke of Charizard

"I mean I'm already a Pikachu at one time, remember?" He asked his mouse friend about one of their unforgettable memories

Pikachu spoke while rubbing the back of his neck with his paw, "Pika..."

Everyone laughed, "I hope we had a lot of fun here! The pikachus here really unleashed Hebiji's shadowside!" Bakunyan noticed the background

"Heh, don't thank the pikachus! Thank Team Rocket for being there to help me!" They all laugh as they gather new food and equipment

"Goodbye pikachus, we're gonna miss you all..." Keisuke gave them a farewell and they all Pika-pile upon the boy and the snake, "Awwww!!!!" They both said

"Come on guys, cuddling time is over!" Cuddly declared, surprised that Keisuke suddenly give him a hug

"I'm ready when you are sir!" He said to the Bear Boss, making him blush for the longest time.

Ash and all the Pikachus waved goodbye as the 6 adventurers went onto another world that they'll either love or purge upon...

**(End Chapter)**

**I know this chapter is short and I don't sleep very well. All in All, it's still good! Throwing in some moves I added while looking in Bulbapedia for Incineroar's moves are still good for the Handicap Feature!**

**I'm playing to add people who have both Wattpad and accounts. Please give them credit the next time I added stuff like Yokai Watch Ghoul for example.**

**Anyway, Review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Three Dragons and a Titan

**Chapter 8: Three Dragons and a Titan**

**Bearlywrote: Hey guys! Today marks my birthday and I'm excited that I'm finally an adult! I'm 21 years old!**

**Light: Hah! I've got you now Fan Artist!**

**Bearlywrote: Hey Yagami, What are you doing here, this is my Attack on Titan based chapter!**

**Light: it's my chapter now! You may be a Fan Artist but they have weaknesses that gods could not have!**

**Bearlywrote: heh, sure! You act like you're Ian from Smosh when Anthony was there at the time!**

**Light: you can't control me Fan Artist! I know your name based on your info! -writes her name-**

**Bearlywrote: -waits for a minute- well...**

**Light: I don't understand, I thought Bearlywrote, Bearlynyan, Bearlycute, Bearly, Bearlycute64, and Sonia are your names!**

**Bearlywrote: you moron, most of them are my usernames! My last name is a secret!**

**Light: What is your last name!?**

**Bearlywrote: you will never know my last name! Wahahahahahaha!**

**-disappeared-**

**Light: well since I'm on the run from my friends I've betrayed in the last episode of Death Note, which she does not own, she also does not own Attack on Titan...**

**Cubbonyan: I HAVE TO WARN YOU ANIME FAN! THERE WILL BE SPOILERS! let me take care of the rest while you're running, I just called the cops**

**Light: Okay I'm going! -leaves-**

**Cubbonyan: my mom also does not own Yokai Watch and Bakugan! They're the purposes of what makes this crossover unique since the reboot premiered and 'Yokai Watch!' continued where they left off on the same month early in April!**

**Bakunyan: Also fans of this wonderful story, write down wonderful things interesting for her, since it's my girlfriend's birthday!**

**Cuddly: Young Boss loves birthdays, I hope she's having fun looking at her art after she drunk drew them!**

**Cubbonyan: But not with loud kids around! Anyway, read on what's new in this new part of the third season!**

**(Transition break)**

Cuddly and Bakunyan appeared of what would be a good mass of abandonment between the two worlds.

The world in the anime is far slower than the one in the manga, figuring that animation takes forever to progress when the the important parts have finally occurred in comic books.

A land that started bringing nightmares to most children in the Nonfictional world and the horrifying terror of what exists beyond the walls of the world.

Little do I aware that the three of the four boys are familiar with this terrain from the anime, two of them are surprisingly curious about that in the show but Keisuke on the other hand is pretty much scared that he might've stayed with the pikachus

Hebiji never knew anything about that show because those animation studios and the creator artist who made them doesn't exist in his outdated 2015 world. All he knew is that he is made to be neglected by the world, if he haven't killed that person who loved him.

Cuddly and Bakunyan watched the anime along with their boss at the time, (mostly they FaceTime with each other) but they are less scared now unless you count the large bugs and flying insects such as wood bees and angry wasps and hornets building a nest above their door.

"I'm scared of this... I'm highly afraid of what is going to happen to me because I lack Development and I'm still human!" Keisuke cried

"Wait you watched Attack on Titan?" Gluesome caught on the conversation

"Yeah, The remake that is... my parents and my sister have warned me not to watch it and I followed their advice. One day at school, my friends are talking about it and how surprising that show was thirty years ago and it still was today. They are all shocked that I didn't watched it and they all mocked me, including my crush!" The boy said

"I know how that feels like, I missed one day at the burger place for their promotion pizza burger, and they called me names for not vlogging about it!" Gluesome confessed

"There's more! I watched all of seasons and I got really scared of everything! Which kinda based on the character I have right now is that I don't believe in monsters, aliens, and ghosts! My family noticed me crying about this pain I'm forced to watch and they grounded me for a week without TV" Keisuke spoke

"That's awful! Peer pressure from friends makes you do the worst of all things!" Hebiji explained, "like one time Toji and Kensuke asked me to grab one of my guardian's underwear or bras for their science experiment. I did it but I accidentally grabbed the wrong pair that belongs to one of my friends, Asuka. Ended up getting face slaps from the girls who're friends with her and herself..." The yokai-chondrai confessed his darkest moment behind the scenes of his world

"Man, that's terrible! Is your guardian that hot?!" Jack asked the trustworthy snake. "Yeah, but she's careless, can't make food for herself, I have told you about the penguin, he belongs to her a her little roommate. Worst of all, her room is a mess with cans of beer and she let me drink one, even if I'm still under age" the snake boy said as he heard heavy footfalls

"Heavy footsteps. Not good" Cuddly noticed

"You're right, the purging is coming near in this district!" Bakunyan asked, "Guys, hide Keisuke somewhere, these guys are dangerous if there's humans around!"

"I'll protect him, no one can get mauled by a naked giant!" Gluesome pleaded Bakunyan. Bakunyan answered, "Very well, since Hebiji's Shadowside, "Bazakari" has been made and awaken, we can handle this easily"

The two runners are hiding in a nearby damaged building with a cellar below. Cuddly draw a key to unlock the door of the cellar with his icy axe pen to not harm the damage that might suspect the main cast of this world.

"Man, I cannot believe that we're in the basement! I want to know more but Cuddly said that we cannot touch everything in here." Gluesome told his friend

"Yeah, I hope nobody else sees us, including that Shutendoji guy!" Keisuke shooked as they heard loud thumps coming from the outside

**(Transition break)**

Ikarigan and Haruya are walking along with the rest of the cast of Shadowside as they're headed to a temple with dog statues, one of which is based off a gangster style from America, wearing a jersey and a necklace, eating what appears to be ice cream.

"Oh hello..." a dog came over there moving exactly like Komasan while sitting

"Are you Karbonkoma?" Natsume asked him

"Yes I am, the only dog in the main Fan Artist group led by my boss, Bearlynyan" Karbonkoma corrected her, "Is this about Keisuke being kidnapped? Well that explains why Magnus is here, looking half human and half of what makes Nillious"

"Yes! We need your help! Your boss is messing things up with our world! Keisuke is supposed to be a back-up character and a damsel in distress! Mostly from gangsters, Jorogumo, and Sakami-kun himself!" She said

"Actually, Doketsku is responsible for that-!" Haruya corrected her

"DOESNT MATTER!" She yelled

"I know you're not one of the holy swords, but we want your strength to defeat her!" Touma explained

"I can't allow myself to defeat her, because she is without a doubt powerful. My powers have been taken away by the outside forces in the Nonfictional world. The government in my continent near my country, has made it a law that I can't create fan-made art and other sources online, and the hate comments I received in the past, my soul is struggling to connect between the worlds but I choose to be the artist I know I've become! I may not going to help you defeat her, but I have power that I can make!" Karbonkoma addressed his past, "Are you and Kouzo the only ones who got transformed into that?"

"Yeah!" Ikarigan said

"I know one character that fits perfectly in one of my artworks! Let's go to the Battle Planet world in the Bakugan branch!" Said Karbonkoma

"Okay! If it'll make the fans and Ayame happy!" Akinori yelled, he used his Yokai Watch Animas to summon Suzaku, the fat watcher gets slimmer after summoning him, and all of them gathered under him as they're teleported away from the Shadowside world

Ikarigan and Natsume shared worried thoughts as they're on the path to find the perfect place to stop.

"Don't worry Dan, we're coming to save you!"

"Don't worry Keisuke, we're coming to save you!"

**(Transition break)**

-Meanwhile in TAO Headquarters-

"I can't believe that cat took Dan away!" The movable freely-expressed Dragonoid has been defeated under his feet since his partner has been kidnapped.

"Don't feel too upset Drago, we all felt what you're feeling!" The gorilla bakugan, Gorthion comforted the smol dragon as he's struggling to adapt this catastrophic situation

"This scene seems to be odder that we haven't heard from Magnus after that truce both sides made in order to find Dan!" Shun said, the blonde boy from Japan with a blue streak tried to help out the gang as they had no clue to where the leader would be.

"Well there is a solution right now, Awesome Ones! There's Dan's essence located in the island to where the cast of the Attack on Titan gang were at" Benton Dusk assists the kids as he held his computer in front of them as he showed them the walls and the district they're in, "I know that you guys know this anime"

"Of course we do, they have man eating titans there and we're not stepping foot in that land!" Wynton noticed the backgrounds of the town

"Yeah, me neither! What would they find out about my camera drone!?" Lia said

"I'll go there myself! I will convince Dan to come back or kill that character to bring back Dan forcefully! Even if it means beating someone up with another titan or Eren Yeager himself!" Said Drago

"You're right, you're pretty okay in this other world cause you can fly" Benton agreed with him. "Take me to the New World!" Drago yelled

**(Transition break)**

-Back in the Shiganshina District-

"Do you ever want to be transformed into a Titan?" Gluesome asked his friend

"Nah, who wants be a gigantic beast Titan shifter for thirteen years!?" Keisuke denied as he knew what would happen since he saw the entire original anime before watching the remake

"Oh yeah, you're 30 years ahead of me!" Gluesome apologized since he's a manga reader and an anime weeb

Outside the broken house of the Yeagers, four of the gang are observing because they're free to do whatever they please because they're invisible to both humans and titan's eyes.

"So anyway, what's your backstory?" Hebiji asked Jack. Jack replied, "oh have you ever did something gross in front of someone?"

"No, why are you asking me that?" Hebiji questioned him

"I was wondering if you hate yourself, I mean I want to kill everyone I hated... but we're supposed to be guardians of this house!" He said, "if you don't like to kill everybody, that'd be fine for..."

"Okay" The snek said to him

"Why? I thought you didn't like to harm everyone?"

"They're not your people you can trust! We can do some R-rated stuff off the stage and do what we follow! We have the Development we needed to avenge ourselves!" Hebiji concluded

"Yeah! Let's get our vengeance!" They simply asked Bakunyan to draw some weapons, he did, be he didn't realize that his pen was stolen under his nose

**(Transition break)**

The scout regiment has arrived at the scene after they sealed the main gate to the outside world. The squad is searching above the giant walls in search of the enemies they're after.

The main powerhouse of the sealing is no other than Eren Yeager, the young boy cursed with the titan abilities inherited by eating his father. They're also off searching for his old house where the secret lies in the basement his father told him about his long awaited secret in his memory, the key he wears around the neck holds all the answers.

They're other enemies that need more other than killing them. There's the Beast Titan they need to worry about.

Bakunyan and Cuddly experienced the battle was like in a whole entire second part of season 3 as they continued to guard as there's a lone human they had to protect for growing his strength. "Boss is not gonna like it when something happens to my boy!" Cuddly feared

"Don't worry about it! Glad we got our own weapons to defeat the titans!" He reached his bakuclip belt for his pen, but he found out that his pen was missing, "oh god! Not again!"

"Your pen is missing again?" Cuddly commented on his view

"Yeah! I guess I might've dropped it during the Pokémon world in the last chapter I guess, I don't know! but not to worry, I always carry my spare pens!" Bakunyan calmed himself down with a spare pen, "once separated from me, it only had three uses!"

"I'm glad that if any pikachu has one of your pens, they would have a happy life!" Cuddly comforts him

"Yeah you're right, pikachus deserve to be happy!" Said Bakunyan

-a familiar portal appeared in front of them-

"Wait a second! What kind of person believe that OG Dan ended up in this world?!" Bakunyan yelled as the pyrus Fusion Dragonoid comes out of the portal and brought unwanted attention to The Attack Titan, The Colossal Titan, The Armored Titan, and The Beast Titan.

_A Flying Titan, in MY HOMETOWN!?_ Eren thought loudly while inside the titan after he transformed, _DONT TELL ME THAT HE HAVE THAT CHANGED!!!_

All the titans are clueless of what's going on as the unrecognized creature has landed on the ground, looking for Dan, even though there wasn't a single trace of the human boy living anywhere.

"What are you doing in my swamp!" Eren screeched in Titan's tongue as he has eye contact at Drago

"I came for a human by the name of Dan Kuso! You haven't eaten him, aren't you?" Drago rudely commented his actions of him memeing him, angering him more.

"Shut up! You know nothing of Titan shifters! I'm following the script as it shows correctly in the manga!" Eren has gotten really angry as he forgotten about the other enemies alongside him

"If so, we must battle it out like in those movies in the episode "Elfin on the Run!"! Or something like in the Godzilla franchise!" Drago declared with the titan rival

"YOURE ON!!!" Eren agreed, but suddenly another portal opened

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Reiner screamed as he noticed another flying titan approaching closer to the titan they wanted to retrieve back.

"Oh no Zeke, what are we gonna do!?!" The sweaty prince asked their leader

"I don't know, since this is a crossover, I want to know what my younger stepbrother is capable of" the Beast Titan concluded, "we have to evacuate and set this one out while they're fighting!"

"Right, Bertholdt, you take charge of the attack, and possibly get eaten by Armin or Erwin! We'll evacuate immediately!" He commanded his longtime friend Bertholdt

Cuddly noticed both Dragonoids appeared on the scene, "OH SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!!!!". Bakunyan yelled, "YOURE RIGHT! THEY CAN SEE US!! WERE DOOMED!!!"

"Hi! You're wondering why I'm here! I'm looking for Dan Kouzo, my partner!" The reboot Drago asked the main protagonist of the show

"Hey that's my partner I'm looking for!" OG Drago yelled

"Yeah, my name is Dragonoid!" Said Reboot Drago

"No way! I'm Dragonoid! The muscular one is the real deal!" The OG started pointing at the reboot one as he's looking at the imposter

"No! I'm the real Dragonoid!" The reboot one is doing the same!

"Oh my god they're memeing each other!" Eren witnessed their Spider-Man inspired battle.

Some other members are unsure and some titans are betting if they see if which one is the real one of the two.

Out of the distance, Cuddly had to call Gluesome...

-ring-

"Hello?" Called Gluesome

"Hi Dan, you remember your Drago? Yeah, he arrived at the scene with Eren Yeager plus the OG one has arrived confusing you as your partner!" Dialed Cuddly

"What?! Drago is here for me?! Man, what shall I do? I mean I should save the town I grew up in, still though, I wanna have some fun stuff on my own, like hopping in other dimensions like the Regular world and Uglyville" he knew the happiness he witnessed

"Wanna unleash your shadowside?" Cuddly asked him. Gluesome answered, "Yeah!"

"Just get out here with the key I gave you, go outside, and throw it away! Let my ice pen draw you with a boost!"

"Good! I'll meet your pen outside!" He hang up as they quietly come outside and saw the ice axe pen float towards Gluesome, the pen injected something within him and it spoke, "Come in within Gluesome if you want to live!..." the pen asked Keisuke to entered in the body of Gluesome once again. He nodded his head as a yes and carefully entered into his gooey body.

The body expanded rapidly and the slime became all lava-like. The form Gluesome reformed is Dragon-like and it was deeply inspired by his own bakugan. Both souls woke up in a tragic nightmare as Gluesome becomes a gooey lava titan body and Keisuke became the person who is controlling it.

"GAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Both of them screamed in horror as they noticed in their shared minds that they're like Eren, Zeke, Bertholdt, and Reiner. Both dragos turned to see the catastrophic creature that came out of nowhere

"GRAHHHHH!!!" Both Dragonoids gasps at the monster, noticing the eerie feeling within him, as he's the one swallowed the boy with the body

"He cannot have eaten Kouzo!" Reboot Drago looked at the tablet as he didn't know that it was a shadowside form of his partner as a yokai.

"Well... I think- Wait! You said your partner's last name is Kouzo!? My partner's last name is Kuso! I've been jumping in this dimension without looking at his last name again! You're on your own pal, I'm out of here!" The OG Drago flies back home as he left Reboot Drago defenseless alone with Yeager.

"Now what?!?" Drago asked the opponent

"I guess we should fight it!" Answered Yeager

"GRAHGLLLLGWWWW!!!!" He bubbled it out words that doesn't explain the reasons of why he came here

Cuddly quietly commanded it "Go my Gluganoid, defeat Drago and leave Yeager unconscious!"

"Yyyyeeesssss mmmmaaaassstteeerrrr!" Gluganoid softly spoke, "Lava Slimefall!" All the slime he threw turned into lava and attached it in Drago's skin, making him immobilized.

"Bedrock Slime!" He threw slime balls as hard as diamonds, knocking the titan weapon unconscious.

"You're gonna burn for this!" Drago yelled, "TWISTING INFERNO!" He spits out a moving flame as it approaches Gluganoid

"Hahahahah, sorry about the waste, I'm a fireproof creature!" Gluganoid pressed him with fine strengths he possessed within his skin

"If only that cat made you swallow Dan, then I understand you!" Drago groans with vengeance as Gluganoid unleashed a merciful move onto the gigantic pseudo-titan

"It is not me who swallowed Dan..." Gluganoid confessed, "because I was Dan"

The Dragonoid's eyes grew wide with realization that the foe was actually a friend, "D-Dan?"

"I won't harm you anymore because you're my friend, Relocate Slimefall!" He smashed a ball of goo below his partner's feet, returning him back to his home. Gluganoid is deeply upset that it wasn't a great goodbye to him, he's strong on his own, but Cuddly said that he cannot let anyone know of his plot.

The sadness returned him back to his lightside form, separating himself and Keisuke who was within him. It was time to find Bakunyan's team and Cuddly to find another world, that is until the scouts gang up on them

"You better explain why you're out here interfering with our main mission!" The scarf wearing Asian girl named Mikasa Ackerman has drawn her blade at the falsely accused Keisuke who is mistaken for a Titan Shifter

"I... I don't know..." Keisuke tried to explain what happened since he's still afraid

"WAIT!" Gluesome shape-shifted into his seeable old form and defending him, "he's not responsible for this! I am!"

All the scouts are confused except for Hange and Erwin, who was interested in the Slime Titan. "How did the two flying titans come over and fight our main warrior?" Erwin asked

"They thought for certain that they're finding and capturing their main hero, just like these guys are there planning to capture your main warrior you guys are saying!" Gluesome explained, pointing at the enemies that were on Truce-Mode.

"I see, you don't want to be captured, because you're on the side of the Fan Artists" The brave captain named Levi knows that in his past, many Fan Artists did certain stories about endless ships, including the ones he hated being paired with: his commander, his secondary commander, and his soldier he often beats up.

"I got it" Cuddly comes out of hiding and said, "You made a lie and left all of us invisible to you! Ackerman's are pretty strange in certain fanart and fanfics"

"You were planning this here. During our mission and our long anticipated battle that leads to that cellar." The captain of the scouts instructed him to speak the truth

"No I haven't, It might be another Fan Artist who might have planned this to stop me from ruining my plans" Cuddly said as he hid his face from all the eye contact, "I swear! That plan was thrown out the window by the voters back in my world! That plan has changed in another world!"

"That eye contact really weakened him, I guess he's an introvert or someone who lacks social skills" The Beast Titan comes closer as he draws his arm to block the scouts from continuing making eye contact to the bear's shy eyes

"You may seem innocent, but we hate having Fan Artists here during our onslaught attack! You and your friends must leave!" The main hairy beast asked kindly to them

Keisuke calmly looked at the the Titan's eyes, "Thanks for calming Cuddly down, Zeke Yeager." He spoke softly as he goes back and tried to find Bakunyan and his friends

**(Transition break)**

-a cloud portal popped out Ejaculope and Hebiji-

"Man I cannot believe I dropped the pen! I wonder if Bakunyan is mad at us for loosing it..." Hebiji grew worried that his boss might be mad at him

"I already knew." said Bakunyan

"GAHHHHHH!!!!" Both of them screamed

"I'm not mad at you, I have plenty of spares! You could've just asked me for the pen and what you want to do." Bakunyan explained

"We just went back to my world to do some damage with some people, but not all of them!" said Jack

"Well that explains the blood! What did you kill? You better not make me create them into yokai!" Bakunyan teased them

"No we don't! We just want to make them suffer for what they did to me! I killed my dad and brutally murdered my ex! I did something to one of my friends... I gotta warn you guys right now that this next short will explain some graphic stuff and it's gonna has any sexual related things! It's like what Maury said about the thing in Netflix." Jack said as he broke the fourth wall

"Yeah! Graphic stuff like stabbing people with ripping guts and those things like sex and stuff! If you're under 13, you won't be allowed to read it!" Said Hebiji who also broke the fourth wall

Bakunyan joined in the fourth wall breaking, "Yeah, people who are young, even if they're prodigies, do not read this new short coming soon! It is a work-in process for Bearlywrote! If you're an adult and you love reading this, you're allowed to read it!"

"Well that pretty much explained everything, but we cannot stop them since they're clueless and likes breaking the rules" Jack mentioned

"Yeah, let's get back to Cuddly and his cubs!" Hebiji reminded them as they returned to their friends.

"Hey guys, are we going somewhere else now?" Bakunyan asked his future husband

"Yeah, both Dragos came and I decided to unleash Gluesome's shadowside, Gluganoid" Cuddly explained, "That kind of action alerted two sides and they asked us to leave because of our interference with their mission and the battle!"

"I understand, I'm glad we didn't mess everything in the basement" Bakunyan said at they prepare for their leave

Keisuke asked Gluesome, "Hey Gluesome!". Gluesome responded, "Yeah?"

"Remember what you said that I wanted to be transformed into a titan? I have to say that being part of you makes me feel strong and courageous! You're a good friend who wanted me to stay strong, even if you're sticking your body onto me for a good suit" Keisuke confessed, "I wanted to be as brave as a scary abnormal and defeat enemies along the way, just like what my friends are doing..."

"You know Kei, I was like you when I had Drago with me, he and I are like me and you. I'm strong and you're brave as you are weak, maybe someday you can be as strong and you can train someone like you" Gluesome said as he taught his friend a lesson that can be learn through teamwork

"I am a great friend to you, do I?" The scared boy said that to him

"Yeah, but I don't think you're a great friend, you're an Awesome One!" Gluesome smiled at him, adding advice to Keisuke's Development, making him cry. They both hugged with joy as the portal is made.

"Kids! We're leaving now!" Cuddly called them as they're heading out to the cloudy portal gate

The four runners left the ruins of the protagonists's hometown and headed off to their new destination

**(Transition break)**

-Meanwhile In AAAnimus-

Suzaku appeared as he uncovered the gang as he turned into his small form. Shocking everyone there, including teammates of Magnus

"Brother!" The girl in the wheelchair stood and run to Ikarigan

"Emily! You shouldn't got up right about now!" Ikarigan grew with worry as he hugged his sick sister. Emily cried, "I should've asked you to stay! Look at you! You're a yokai now!"

"I know, I ended up this way just because that Bear-cat by the name of Bearlynyan and the Dan Kouzo cosplayer cat named Bakunyan or Masquernyan, has done this to me!" He answered, "I learned that they planned to kill Dan in order to do their secret plan for their crossover!"

"Those are the mythical Fan Artists! We never had those in our city!" Philomena Dusk explained their natural phenomena that's happening in their world, "is that dog a Fan Artist as well?" She noticed Karbonkoma within the group

"Yes, I'm a good Fan Artist ma'am! I'm here for China Riot!" Karbonkoma asked the leader

"I'm here! So what do you want dog? A biscuit?" Said the spoiled brat, China Riot

"Nah, I'm here for you!" He touched her hand and copied her soul, he had his pen in his mouth to draw her yokai counterpart, Demandi Riot.

"Whoa!" All the evil members of the gang are awed at the crossover drawing of a character combining with the one that existed.

"That's all I wanted to do for them! She'll be useful for your adventures! I must go back home and do the thing I love!" Karbonkoma addressed his leave as he is no longer needed for them.

"But we need you!" Natsume pleaded him to stay

"I wish I could, but I must play one part in some way!" Karbonkoma sparkled down into an ark and floats into Natsume's hands.

"Go and find the rest of the Fan Artists who worked with her! You're our last and only hope!" Karbonkoma echoed his voice from the ark and she said, "Demandi Riot, What's your purpose?"

"My purpose is to find the Fan Artists who is with Bearlywrote for you! After you found all of them, we will meet at the point where they are ready to finish their project once and for all!"

"Well let's go back home and regroup and befriend the Fan Artist Yokai in order to stop Bearlynyan and Bakunyan from ruining our show and Yokai Watch as a whole!" Haruya declared

"Yeah!" All of them cheered as they returned back to their world, marking their beginning of their fight against the Boss Fan Artist with less to no weakness

**(Chapter ended)**

**Bearlywrote: thanks for noticing my friend Sodadog-Karbonated in this chapter and I'm back and man this is the longest chapter I've ever written! I'm at 5000 plus words!**

**OG Dan: Yeah Miss Bearlycute! You really earned that birthday party after all of this! It is a great achievement!**

**Nate: I cannot wait til we get back in the story soon! The anticipation is killing me!**

**Bearlywrote: I know! I'm such a bad person!**

**Cubbonyan: Don't say that mom! You're 21 now! You don't have to cry about it!**

**Cuddly: Well that makes me 51 now, You should celebrate my birthday!**

**Bakunyan: you're right! I have two presents for the two of you!**

**Bearlywrote: Really?!? Babe I love you so much!**

**Cuddly: Same! What did you get me?!?**

**Bakunyan: it's a surprise!**

**Bearlywrote: -gasp- oh my gosh! You got me ultras of Nillious and Drago! You're the best!**

**Cuddly: oh my god! You got me a cute button machine! Now I can make cute buttons and sell them at cons!**

**Bakunyan: you're beary welcome!**

**All: -laughs-**

**Bearlynyan: well anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter! This is a great present I would give to you guys and I love you for that, so Review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Fans and Fates

**Bearlywrote: This is the tale between ancient times! An era before the Nonfictional and Fictional worlds are forever connected!**

**Cubbonyan: -dun dun dun!-**

**Bearlywrote: Long before the humans and their former relatives were existed, The Fictional World, Comicalla, was one filled with trillions of unique designs that they lived so long. They live billions of years in harmony until some of the fictional people have disappeared out of nowhere.**

**Some of which are cave stick people and they're sent to be drawn by primitive humans from the Nonfictional World to explain their history, which causes panic within their once peaceful home.**

**Over the ages of old structures, Italian renaissance, the evolution of comics, and the existence of 2D and 3D animation have destroyed the planet, living in horror of the Artists who drew them for something they are or not.**

**Cuddly: They were some people in that planet who're best friends and the main leader of the group is the little brother of the hime Shuka, The Little, Courageous Prince.**

**Bakunyan: our ICDs are awakening their reincarnated souls to be as powerful as the ones who existed in the planet. The three out of four of them are strong enough to withstand their foes and friends.**

**Bearlynyan: My two friends are already powerful, Bakunyan's friends are already powerful, and Cuddly has one more human to awaken his true potential by doing something that no one else does.**

**Cuddly: you find out at the end of this chapter! My fans make great stories about themselves going into their adventures with their friends!**

**Cubbonyan: you don't have to explain everything, We don't own Yokai Watch and Bakugan, obviously! Shadowside and Battle Planet respectively! Special guest star !**

**Bearlynyan: others in fact are not ours below! Enjoy!**

—————————————

One such leave has been erupted in the AOT/SNK world, their presence is unknown at the time for The Agency to arrive in their world and went to the old neighborhood were the young Keita lived from the delayed Youkai Watch 4 game

They checked the house that Demandi Riot said that the next Yokaisona might be, Twinklnyan.

Natsume knocked the door of the stranger's house, and some gentle middle-age guy opened the door.

"Hello... it's been a while since I last had visitors..." the guy said

"Hello, we're searching for a lost friend, may we speak to Twinklnyan?" Natsume asked so kindly to him, his wrinkling eyes grew wide when he heard her name

"You came to see her... it's nice that there's still friends who rely on her powers... you see... ever since her boss was punished in place of Bearlywrote... Fan Artist Helpers was disbanded and they were all mad about Enma and Level-5 for charging her for the crimes she didn't commit... leading her to grant her powerful wish to be a Pro Artist... or a Fate Changer... I can't remember pretty well since I've got my memories back, Amy and I are so happy and confused that all of this happened..." The grownup Jerry told about himself as well as his bad deeds...

"Oba-baa still has Oji-jii!" Junior remembered that memory when she took him to see his grandma, she maybe Jibanyan's owner but she thinks of her as her mommy. Even though Junior still believe that Whisper and Blizzaria are his foster grandparents, but they're all family

"Oh yeah, Amy has told me about your visit!" The old Jerry smiled and he heard small footsteps as someone came from downstairs

"Uncle, Who are these guys?" The older version of Twinklnyan, wearing a Hijab and wears a purple dress, came with her pet chicken, followed by Tomnyan who is getting old.

"Twinklnyan, Tomnyan, Sparkles, I would like you to introduce you to-."

"Is this about your brother getting kidnapped?" She responded

"How did you know?" Touma asked

"You see one Fan Artist has sent her ideas privately, and this is all related to the incident that happened thirty years ago" she said

"My Tomnyan saw a new character that's not supposed to be in the episode, but he didn't catch his name as he temporarily took his yokai soul. Not only that, but this all happened years after Bearlywrote magically lured Nate into running away. We all believe this is all her wrongdoings!" The good Muslim nyan informed them about her past that she knew.

"Is this really true?" Ayame replied

"Yeah, Bearly might've wanted to bring them to her to make her dreams a reality." Twinklnyan asked, "we do know that her assistants are willing to sacrifice everything in order to make it happen."

It is true that my boyfriend and I are incapable of death after injuring in their major weak points. They all have written utensils and hidden weaponry within the pens. (Remember Percy Jackson?)

I used water bending abilities and Toon Force Control on my pen to be used as my special weapons

Bakunyan has a dagger within the spare pens I have given to him, everyone sees the flame within the eyes and sometimes the fire has been erupted into his dagger as Corrin or Roy does in Super Smash Bros. Series

Bearlynyan or Bearly Cuddly is not a regular bear harming humans, he's a abnormal blue bear with mass destruction with his dry ice axe, reaper-bulletproof skin, and disfigured left eye as he turned into his shadowside form. He is a protective guy to be a tank in Busters/Blasters, protecting his captors from the tainted forces who want them back.

Cubbonyan is the recent offspring with the essence of Shadowside-verse Bearlynyan and Bakunyan. Fusion between fire and ice is lightning and he is tasked by his mom to kidnap her previous victims by carrying his digital scythe pen. He is made just like Junior but with both of the detached body parts formed a complete body, he became fully developed shaped instead of an incomplete fetus. (It pretty much makes sense since both of them are boys and Cuddly is once a girl)

"All I can say is that Bearlywrote and most Artists are causes of universal collisions. All Artists are made with unique tastes in remaking their favorite stories, like the Creators of Naruto and One Piece!" Twinklnyan said, "they maybe very strong, but they all have weaknesses. All of us have weaknesses made by the people in the Nonfictional World who hated us for their reasons..."

"I know that Karbonkoma said that Bearlywrote and her male lackeys have no weakness, but can you tell us something about something she likes and what she's interested in?" Natsume begged her to answer

"Art stuff, such as drawings, paintings, and sculptures, and Bakugan" Twinklnyan answered

"That's oddly strange to us, we don't have any bakugan in this world..." Akinori noticed, "but we are totally great at art!"

"I'm an excellent artist, I actually draw a rabbit" Touma mentioned in one episode script when he showed Ogu, Mogu, and Togu his drawing to explain what a rabbit looks like

"Well I'm not really good as Touma but I can draw my brother as JimenKeisuke!" She mentioned in the last episode script where everything is back to normal and she drew a picture of her brother before he's feeling annoyed, plus Whisper makes a fake post related to that, and it was supposed to be a great ending if Keisuke was there...

"Is photoshop count as art?" Akinori said

"Well photography counts as art if you like taking pictures of life other than yourself" Twinklnyan said

"Well you did take a picture of me petting a dog and it was cute!" Ayame mentioned in the script for the episode before she read that she was supposed to be bitten by Jorogumo.

"Well anyway, that's all I have to say about her, I don't know anything else besides that she loved those things other than Yokai Watch" Twinklnyan asked, "I'm entrusting you guys with my ark!" She handed her ark to her new friends

"Thank you Twinklnyan-chan!" Natsume thanked her for the ark

"You can have mine too, since you guys will be far to kick butt!" Tomnyan gives them his ark too since Twinklnyan is his and older Jerry's friend

"If you seen that blue bear back here, call us to make sure!" Akinori requested as they make their leave to meet with Shutendoji and Ikarigan

"I will!" Older Jerry replied as they finally left, "Twink, how long do she asked us to keep quiet about this?..."

"This will happen soon uncle, she knows her stuff, and I know that most don't know whatever part of the plot is, it's gonna be false!" Twinklnyan answered

**(Transition break)**

**-In City B in OPM world-**

Cuddly and Bakunyan's crew are in the streets around right now that is plagued with strong monsters that are invading the surface world.

It is a great place to protect themselves from being seen by the public eye as the heroes of this world are fighting stronger monsters including The Hero Hunter, which seems to be forgetful at times where the demon or dragon-level monsters take the scene as well as heroes struggle to fight it.

"Man I can't believe that Madhouse has changed this universe! I know they kept the action and humor but the animation is what makes it so cool..." Bakunyan complained about the quality

"Me either... there's a martial arts tournament there and I wonder if I..." Cuddly thought as he transformed back in his lightside form, his axe melted back to his pen and the liquid vaporized into his expandable comfy cloud.

All of the gang went on it and floated above the stadium as they see a match between the very intimidating strong man who is capable of breaking every bone from the body from the person he's fighting against.

He looked like an ordinary man who lacked martial arts training, obviously his hair is fake, so he must've wore a wig. The rules seem to be unfair for him that they banned people with masks, wigs, and strength enhancements.

"That must've been awful for Bakuzon, he's gonna get wrecked by the hero for fun" Bearlynyan said to them, "that hero there is Saitama, he's the One Punch Man, The Hero Association should've named him that instead of Caped Baldy"

"You mean this is season 2!" Jack remembered that he watched One Punch Man, but only in Season 1. "HOW LONG DOES THAT TAKE FOR US TO WAIT!?!?"

"Fan Artists and Youkai OCs!" ??? Said

"Reveal yourself Hero!" Bearlynyan demanded

"My name is Genos, the disciple of Master Saitama! What sort of treachery are you committing in this city?" Genos asked as he aimed his palm towards them

"I'm not doing anything! I'm just watching the game with my friends, we're not monsters that kidnap people, they already did that with the rich guy's son!" Bearlynyan explained to the cyborg

"Well I'll keep quiet about this, but on one condition!" The toaster asked the bear-cat, "I want you to let everyone around in Sensei's Apartment go away as we do something sexual with our relationship..."

"How about I write you a gay fanfic about you guys living in the apartment and have a relaxing bath together and make love in it." Bearlynyan gave an alternative version of the condition.

"Alright, since it's not possible yet!" Genos agreed with him as he got a call about several monsters attacking the city he's in.

"You better make sure it's done by the time you come back!" He flew off the stadium as he gives him a death glare that if he didn't write that fanfic, he'll be crushed

"Dang, NOW I have to do another favor to someone I barely knew..." Bearlynyan groaned as he has forgotten the fact that Fan Artists who've been there made both of them in love with each other.

"Can I help, BlueBeary?" Bakunyan asked him

"Sure, you might've have experience on writing erotic fanfics" Bearlynyan said

"Well I do have inspiration from my friends..."

"Alright"

-slap-

"WHAT WAS THAT!?!?" Bearlynyan looked as Saitama slapped the intimidating man and won.

"Amazing! He just slapped him and went flying!" Keisuke squealed with excitement. "No kidding, this show is awesome!"

"Guys, since we haven't done it already, who's hungry?" Bakunyan asked them after his tummy was grumbling

"Me/I am/I am/So do I" the four of them answered

"I'm feeling like eating chocolate and some tasty pizza, how about you Cuddly Bear?" Bakunyan asked his male version of his girlfriend. "I'm craving for some steamed bread filled with custard, plus I want some good quality sushi."

"Well that was a relief, I thought you were meant to say "Steamed Hams" like the Simpsons meme" Gluesome said, "You're talking about the custard dumplings."

"Well I figure that you're trying things and you're picky about some stuff. The experience you have given to it is more memorable to us. The honeydew dumplings are delicious in one world, I agree with your opinion Cuddly!" Keisuke asked him as he remembered that they went to a world with insects and they're feasted in strange delicacies, including dessert.

"It is doubtful of what Regular Show has to say about eating that kind of stuff, I find it delicious now" Jack said as he remembered how good the food was

"Well it's okay, but it's better than Misato's cooking" Hebiji said as he remembered how hard it is now for him to chew since he has fewer teeth in this form.

"Oh guys, now I'm feeling like eating hamburgers, thanks a lot Gluesome!" Bearlynyan said as his craving has changed

"I'm sorry Cuddly! I would make it up to you somehow!" Gluesome begged her for forgiveness

"It's fine, you don't even have any money for to pay the burgers we will eat, I have"

"Well... Can you at least let me be in your side for once if you're forgetting something?"

"... okay"

"Yay!" They're at the burger restaurant where some people are eating out while others are working and so does hiding from the monsters outside rampaging

"Hey! Fellow Monster Artists?" The boy with silver hair said to us, waiting for him in a booth

"Aren't you Garou?" Bearlynyan guessed his appearance

"Yeah I am, listen, I looked at your first story about your boss turning her friends into monsters is a great ending to your list of victories." The Hero Hunter complimented their boss about how good they went, "I'm basically your fan right now!"

"Wow, that's cool!" Gluesome said in amazement

"Even though you're a villain, but you support our story?" Bearlynyan asked him for an answer

"Yes, the second chances you have given to the misunderstood people have inspired me to attempt beating up the heroes better in the anime, I appreciate that!" Garou said in gratitude

"I understand, I appreciate your understanding of loving the powers of monsters and their motives! That's why I made our favorite characters into them!" Bearlynyan showed his paw to their creations, "We made Gluesome, Hebiji, and Ejaculope"

"How impressive! This guy is a fusion of that dreaded Ikari kid hero and the villainous Pythor from a lego cartoon!" Garou said as he looked at Hebiji, and the snake said, "WHY?!"

"and this guy is one of the kids but has formed himself into a hormone monster, and that guy... it's new to me... I don't know who he is..." it makes sense since BBP is new in Japan

"Well at least there's food we're about to order!" Bearlynyan looks at the menu and ordered a bunch of high quality burgers to the main group and his fan, as he remembered that he's a dine-in dasher in the manga.

Once the food has arrived, they all eat and then a certain call ring in Bearlynyan's belt.

-ring ring-

"Hello?"

"Hey Bearlynyan it's me, Akure!"

"Why are you calling me in such short notice, I'm in the middle of eating with my friends"

"Your Boss asked me to do something to awaken your kidnapped Keisuke's youkai powers, she just sent you a text already to what we might find"

"I'll check it"

\- The armband of Keisuke's first yokai friend

\- Strands of hair from Jorogumo, Shutendoji, and Douketsu

\- Orochi (Venoct) (YWSS) Arc

"Okay, She said that you need to be in my shadowside world in the Fate Changers Branch"

"Oh... uh can I bring Yokai OCs with me?"

"Sure"

"I'll bring Gluesome"

"I really have to clone you for my last story, is that really okay?"

"Yeah, I agree"

"Good! See you there!"

he hang up the phone

"Who is that on the phone Bearlynyan?" Keisuke asked his guardian

"It's my friend Akure, he is a Fate Changer. He saves the multiverse from evil and stuff but he recently asked me if I could be part of his story and be with him scavenging for items in the shadowside world" said Bearlynyan

"Fate Changers are like heroes, right?" Gluesome asked Bearlynyan

"Yeah, they save things that is right for Level-5, but Level-5 never makes all the bad yokai change!" Bearlynyan mentioned that he knew the pain that Keisuke was going through since Shadowside was over in their time.

"Does that mean you're gonna leave for a while?" The boy's face is starting to show some worrisome about his protector leaving him in Bakunyan's charge

"I'll be back, Don't worry. Once I'll get back, I'll totally awaken your yoki (yokai energy) inside you and show Shuka that you're not a coward." He gave the scared boy a hug, he may have a super smelly exterior, but inside of him is sweet and delicate, like a durian fruit.

"Don't cry, remember that you are chosen to grow and develop as you're metamorphosing from a weak one-sided character into a beautiful redemption story of the character you once were, growing into a very strong being that could beat up many enemies"

"I will... 'Men are courageous!' Right?" Keisuke added in his own comfort

"Yeah" Bearlynyan fist bumped the human's fist and went to the drawn portal along with Gluesome, "if anyone wants to ask me where I am, don't say anything Baku!"

"I will" Bakunyan sweared, "come on guys, it's a group of four now, and I'm in charge! Now what are we going to do?"

"Uhh can we ask Saitama to do some arm wrestling with us?" Jack asked him

"Uhhh we can do that if he finds us as friendly monsters" Bakunyan answered

"Okay!" Keisuke said, "I bet we all lose and rip our arms off"

"He won't harm humans, I can tell" Bakunyan said, "things will be just fine..."

**(End Chapter)**

Cuddly: Things are gonna be different, Gluesome and I will be gone for a while for a story in Wattpad

Gluesome: Yeah! is one of our fans and we support them as long as they support us!

Cuddly: Anyway, Review! We'll be with you very soon!


	11. Chapter 10: Drawn This Way

**Chapter 10: Drawn This Way**

**Bearlywrote: Sorry for this short period break but I'm back!**

**Cubbonyan: Don't get us wrong on the wrong floor, baby! Things are gonna get shagged! **

**Nate: Hahahaha! Oh behave... hahahaha**

**Dan: Okay, What reference is that from, Miss Bearlycute?**

**Bearlywrote: it's possibly Austin Powers, Cubbo, Stop acting like him! Plus this is making a bit awkward since I'm your mom!**

**Cubbonyan: sorry mom!**

**Baiporagon: this is probably why I don't watch any of the forbidden romance animes!!!!**

**Akunogan: you're just saying it because you don't like incest and pedophilia**

**Fuu2: well you are brothers...**

**Bai/Aku: WERE NOT RELATED!!!**

**Fuu2: whatever...**

**Bearlywrote: Okay! All of this above and below me, not mine! Especially stuff that belongs to ParanormalDoodles! Go ahead and get crazy with me and this story below!**

**——————————————**

**(Groovy Transition Break)**

**-all the show characters dancing in the cutaway with 60's music-**

**(Now back to the story!)**

"This may be the turning point of the story, My top executioner has left with your reboot self as a yokai-," I pointed to Dan as I pointed to Nate, "to get the items needed for your spin-off son to awaken his reincarnated soul!" I told my comrades

"Is my son like my daughter with the Natshuka thing?" Nate said

"Yes, but your son is on the brink of awakening! Our kidnapping plan has worked out extremely well," I said, "sooner or later if Cuddly comes back, The Little Prince will be reawaken by CCD and ICD, and Operation: Bearly Inpact will finally happen in our long-term Multidimensional Surge project"

"That's cool! What are we gonna do since your boyfriend reported about his merged group arm wrestling Caped Baldy?" Akunogan addressed the issue as I was digging my head looking for an answer...

"I don't know... I was thinking that we should probably find solutions to bring Dan's spirit sight back. I have everyone's memories in my cloud car but this isn't the right time-..." I told them

"STOP WITH YOUR UNBEARABLE RECRUITMENT IN THE NAME OF HARTMAN!" A blue and white beast with a girl with blonde hair gangs up on them as he recognized me.

"Bunsen, Hey! I didn't realize that you're still in the brink of forgotten since your creator left Nickelodeon-." I asked

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT? WE KNEW THAT YOUR PSEUDO EVIL ORGANIZATION WAS YOUR COVERUP TO BLAME US UNLIKABLE TOONS INSTEAD OF YOU!!!" Bunsen yelled at me

"Possibly your creator, it's his own choice to leave his old studio and do his own stuff. It's probably for the best since he ran out of ideas for Fairly Oddparents with Sparky and Chloe. I really wanted it to die after the Wishology Trilogy but they're still going until they cancelled it..." I explained

"You tell those two kids Miss Bearlycute!" Dan cheered

"Kids? I'm a beast sir" Bunsen corrected the brawler

"Well from what I can see is a foreign exchange student with blue hair with ponytails, a blue monochromatic tank top, and had no neck whatsoever..." Dan explained his point of view to what the friendly beast is like to him, human mostly.

"Oh dear! You haven't encountered Enma-Daio, did you?" Bunsen replied

"Who's he?" Dan said in confusion

"Oh him? He's the one and only ruler in the Enma family who ruled the yokai world. He will obliterate you by the matter of seconds if you defy him, he will take your ability to see beasts like me and make them all look human to you!" Bunsen added, "That's how deadly he is, but there's no point for asking him to get the ability back for you."

"Well... but all of my life is abnormal. It can't be more crazier than this! All I remember is that when I fell asleep and after I woke up, my friends told me that I've been through worse when I brawl, they said that everything needs to be canonized and that experience I've had was the definition of it." Dan added

"How do you remember after you're awfully humiliated by your frenemy Anubis?" Nate asked him with one of his friend's' name wrong and asked for his canonical memories

"Oh I'll tell you, since after I've been banned from Brawling..." Dan said his story as someone else is doing a Transition break by pushing the new background

**-everyone in Bakunyan's merged group is waving as groovy 60's music plays-**

The rejected blonde girl with freckles named Chloe sat beside the hooded dark dragon.

"So who are you?" Chloe asked Akunogan

"It's Akunogan, lately I've been told by my mom that my face needs to be covered for Dan because he knows I'm a rival from his past and my memories have been taken away just to make our skills easier to befriend one another until the sun comes up, only Baiporagon is eligible to comfort Dan without a bag on his head." He said

"Oh I'm sorry, I just felt sorry for you than myself..." she said

"Why are you upset about?" He asked her

"The command that Hartman added when he drew me. 'Be friends with Timmy Turner and take turns with his Fairy Godparents to grant wishes', but I don't want to be drawn this way, I want to stay a villain who is cute in daylight but evil in the dark." She confessed

"I understand, the true nature of the Fictional Multiverse is to be drawn or not to be drawn. I hate how in this world how some certain innocent lives turn out bad in the name of the purposes given to them by the Non-fictional men from the world where reality exists." He told her, "it is not meant to be for everyone, villains especially. I've read this story from one of my mom's books and it's about a former king named Rasen, he was one of the villains of Yokai Watch 4 and one guy gave him a second chance

"I thought about it and I believe that I was a villain who has given a second chance to be on the side of good. If it's true then it's my destiny to be a better friend to someone who wants to end me." He smiled at the thought as he and Chloe talked about their hidden desires of whatever they'll be

**(Transition break)**

"What would it mean for me? Nate, is there a way to revert that?" Dan asked his friend if there is a cure

"Well I don't know, I knew that you can wear the watch I wear to see them, but that'll alert Enma and capture both me and you again!" Nate added as he's digging his own head for solutions

"Well I do know that mom and dad told me that humans who're having trouble seeing beasts and yokai must apply their eyes permanently with beast saliva!" Bunsen licks Dan's eyes as they're open, "There you go, I have re-given you the 'sight'!"

"GAHHH... that's gross..." Dan grinned as he covered his eyes in pain

"You're welcome!" The beast sticks his tongue out with gratitude

"I can see... wait... where did that cloud come from? Why are we in this house? And my friends are way different? Am I getting high from the spit?" Dan said in confusion as he's adjusting his eyesight, due to his heritage he can barely see them, he can still see two Nates, but one of them is blue. He might as well call him Blue.

"You're going to be A-Okay once you got your sight back! It'll take a while after I apply your memories back to you. While Cubbonyan is "scavenging", he also took his memories and the non-attached sight, it is a great addition to the future chapter!" I said to them

"That's cool! Mom! I got a notification from Aruke, he said that Cuddly and Gluesome have succeeded their mission by letting them cooperate with Bourei Banchou to get his armband and they let the Fate Changer get the rest of the necessary items on the list, including a special present for Keisuke!" Cubbonyan said to me

"Awesome! Let's get everything ready to go to the next world! I'll never let this story fall!" I declared

"YEAH!!!" My combined team cheered

Lightning shot down in the middle of the group, a mysterious female voice echoes the room as we shook fear from the thunder it caused

"So Bearlywrote, you think your story will be great with your allied strength? You are proven wrong!" ??? Said

"WHO ARE YOU!?!" I said to her

"You'll know my identity once I brought down Kin Aruke for the fate of his future!" ??? said

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!?" I yelled at her

"I WILL NOT LET YOU INTERFERE WITH MINE AS I DID TO YOURS! HAHAHAHA!" She disappeared out of thin air as I thought immediately that something bad has happened to my friend and me and my team won't let that happen

"Cubbonyan, do you know her plot already?" I asked my son

"Sure do!" He said

"Send your distress message to Cuddly! This would get serious!"

**(Transition break! Normal this time)**

A dragon cat boy lie down on the roof of the main characters' house, "I hope that I might get close to my lost memories..."

"PARANYAN!" Twinklnyan called her friend down the roof.

"What is it Twink? Is it serious to ask me for a bonfire again?" Paranyan said to his friend.

"Well no, it's about 'our teamwork adventure against our boss' kind of emergency!" Twinklnyan corrected him

"Alright, well if only you asked her for it!" He tossed his ark at her paw and she's skipping towards back the main group.

"Oh Bearly, when are we gonna keep this act up, we know we still love you..." Paranyan said as he went to sleep.

**(Chapter Ended)**

**Well there you have it! My certain part of the story that'll be part of another story! I might've asked her for putting this in the Gravity Falls Universe, and that chapter ended short...**

**Bakunyan: Well it was actually! Those Transition breaks pretty much made Jack's clothes permanent. He pretty went into the international man of mystery's fashion now.**

**Bearlywrote: well this is awkward...**

**Cubbonyan: well I stopped, That's for sure...**

**Bearlywrote: This crossover of a crossover with tons of crossovers is starting to send enemies in for me and the series! Cuddly and Gluesome will fix this once they'll be away from the FC Shadowside Cast!**

**Cubbonyan: well anyway... check out my friends' stories and look out for things based off of one of us! Review! See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 11: Monsters Diversity

**Chapter 11: Monsters Diversity **

**———————-**

**Bearlywrote: I'm starting to see the action in my friend's upcoming story! Sorry about that guys, I've gotten totally excited. BECAUSE THE E3 NINTENDO DIRECT WAS AWESOME AF!!!!**

**Cubbonyan: oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me but now the half month hiatus is over huh mom?**

**Bearlywrote: yep it is over!**

**Bakunyan: now can we do the chapter now!**

**Bearlywrote: yep, Cuddly is gonna miss the opportunity to see this! We're gonna start back in the One Punch Man universe!**

**Hebiji: that's good! I've got nothing better to do other than get humiliated by college kids or something**

**Jack: that's the steppingstone of what's happening next!**

**Keisuke: I'm kinda a little nervous about it, not scared, but I'm not feeling right.**

**Nate: that's okay son, you don't have to go with us in this chapter**

**Keisuke: YOU CANT CONTROL MY LIFE DAD! I'm going with Bakunyan!**

**Dan: Your son is starting to get in the phase now.**

**Fuu2: of course**

**Keisuke: ITS NOT A PHASE GHOST DAD! ITS JUST WHO I AM!!!**

**Baiporagon: geez, the more you act, the more you sound like Jibanyan in the shadowside post on Tumblr.**

**Akunogan: tell me about it...**

**Bearlywrote: well since (almost) everybody is here, I don't own Bakugan, Yokai Watch, One Punch Man, and Monsters University. Plus ArtisMusic is here!**

**Prepare for some butt-whooping because this chapter is going to have something awaken!**

**————————————**

Cuddly and Gluesome are going to get in the world of the Fate Changers to get the necessary things they needed to awaken a friend, it's something about a long past that the Fan Artist would remember or not remember the past.

I believe that my male self is doing okay because he wished himself to be an almost-indestructible bear with the determination to never give up his goal on making our dreams a reality.

The outskirts of the stadium are somehow gotten bloody, but at least they weren't there to see that and get the bloody arm wrestling they wanted. They went out to the plaza of Watchdog Man, and noticed the Boss's fan out in the open seeing the dog-costumed hero beating up monsters one by one.

"Hey Garou" said Bakunyan

"Oh hi guys, where's Bearlynyan and that goop of red slime?" The Hero hunter said to the brown cat.

"Oh that... I've forgot you left during the phone call. Apparently Bear and Gluesome have to go somewhere else for some errands." Bakunyan answered his question

"Oh okay, do you guys need a favor?" Garou said

"Well I know you denied the offer for the Monster Association, but if you want, is there any place that's monster infested you would like to stay in? If you said no, that's fine, it's that place my kittens and I are going." Bakunyan asked

"Well I know you guys are going is fictional, but if I want to learn how to scare heroes and bullies without hurting myself, I suggest you go to..." he whispered in the Brawling cat's ear and he smiled as his only friend is human, unlike the last world with man-eating giants, the monsters there are extremely afraid of humans.

"Thanks for the tip Garou, I wish you good luck from changing the perspective of heroes!" Bakunyan said in a great charm that their fan will get stronger. He went behind the object as he continues observing Watchdog Man.

"Guys, I know the next world will be full of monsters, but we'll be safe as long as they didn't suspect that our human has brought here!" He said to them.

"Are we going to the city with Butt-ball removing kappas!" Hebiji guessed

"They're called Shirikodama-removing kappas, But no" Bakunyan denies his answer, "we already have a short chapter based on a short based on that!" He winked at the screen

"So I guess we're going to Monstropolis then?" Hebiji said to his boss

"Yes! Unlike how you remembered Hebiji, Monsters Inc. has a prequel, called Monsters University!" Bakunyan replied with Hebi's guess

"Wow! So it's like a college movie about fraternity beating another fraternity, but this time it's in the monster world and has Mike and Sulley in it?" Hebiji asked

"Well yes, and it has other familiar faces like, George, the blue guy who's with him, the pink legless tentacle guy, the fan favorite Ross, and even Randall!" Bakunyan explained as a monster threw something in the nearby building, causing it to explode.

"It'll be more fun if Boo was there, but it's a prequel." Jack sighed as he thought about the disappointment that movie brings, they wanted the human interactions again like in the original movie, but that'll never happen because a sequel is brought down.

"Cheer up guys! We're gonna survive this like in the past! We've been through brutal fights, overwhelming shocks of cuteness, and been in cringeworthy situations for a while!" Keisuke stood up in front of them all, "we are the Animation Nations' most wanted runners and we're not meant to be the ones our creators drawn us for underdeveloped moments and pitiful humor!"

His courageous words lifted the group's spirits as Bakunyan drawn the portal to Monsters University.

"I hope Cuddly Bear and Gluesome would be really proud of you right now!" Jack hugged the once-scared boy as they all walked into the portal to the monster world.

**(Transition break)**

"The runners are going to our campus grounds..." a mysterious female monster looks at the camera of the detecting Fan Artists, "and there's a 11-year-old human boy with them. We must protect the students here without causing alarm."

"A Fan Artist? It's been a while since my bros tackle one of them. Ever since that humiliating defeat by the keyblade master Aqua, our Development as we know was been altered by the ones who control us." The two big horned monster glared at Bakunyan, the real monsters that changed the universe one by one, "Don't worry, I'll get the human back to it's rightful home."

"And don't scare him, you know what happened last time you scared a character outside this world" She said

"I know, a city-wide blackout" he said

"That's right, if you fail, I might reapply Mister Sullivan and Wazowski back in this university to do this job," she reminded him

"You better not bring back those cheaters back here once I'm done with this job!" He ran out the door back to his frat house, where his friends are ready to bring down trespassers from another world.

**(Transition break)**

**-in the free-draw world-**

"It is ashamed that not only that boy was missing, but they took my young Onii-san!" Jibanyan slammed the wall of Cuddly's drawn house into smaller pieces

"Those guys who're friends with Drago knew about this because they're involved with the past along with the girl Bearlynyan. I knew now that she's not working alone." Razenoid comforted his friend

"Those bastards took my older brother! Both versions of him! The Yokai form and the human form! That Bakugan Brawling Bear Bitch knows that we're after them! For god sake, it's all Level 5's fault for making us forget about that and making us dumb!" Jibanyan threw a tantrum, but more mature as she grew out of her childish ways of a weak female.

"Does feeling enraged help you with everything?" One of her bakugan said to her, the other one next to the red one said, "is there anything like that in your past?"

"Well maybe... when I was feeling down since the pressures of being the weakest, the youngest, and the only one who doesn't even evolve yet... I felt angry about it and grew tired of everyone treating me like a baby." Jibanyan said as she explained her Yokai Watch Ghoul 2 backstory

"What happened?"

"I was with my Busters T team, we were planning to go and fight the corrupted Enma Awaken... they quote me for being weak and childish as I didn't evolve yet... then it came with Okure killing Amy, feeling like a huge tear in my heart when I witnessed it with my eyes... I saw her alive and they didn't tell me that she's wearing the Ghoul Watch... I was angry that I couldn't protect her, angry at my dad for being young as I couldn't handle myself from seeing someone dying... I wanted to get my paws dirty on Okure, but he knew my true gender I wanted to be, playing with my emotions, I've possessed myself and turned into Yurei..." Lord Jibanyan paused her backstory as she is crying from the past she has to relive through

"Yurei?" Betadron asked, "is she your Shadowerside?"

"It may sound stupid but no, she's my darker alter ego I've been through with my old life. I was supposed to be possessed by Zazel or in Japan's case Nurarihyon, but my emotions took control of me and I've finally see it with the help of my boyfriend. He has a similar situation as me, his true gender is female and he has his "Shadowerside" too, it's PyonUso. Basically in his form, he's half normal/half Invader Mode and I was all black and all dark as Batman dark." Jibanyan remembered how masculine he was and how he has Atomun with him to help her see the positives he and her share. "Usapyon, if only you were here right now in this situation I'm in..."

They hear heavy stomps as the rabbit assassin working for Enma heard his babe's call for him.

"I'm here for you sweetie!" Shadowside-verse Usapyon found his lover as he noticed the familiar bakugan and the mask he's wearing, "I mean, oh no, Wise Mel! Why are you doing possessing my girlfriend!?!" He was teasing her

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME!!! GHFJDBEHJDVD!!!!" She stuttered with anger as she hated his taunts because he loves it.

"Hehe... just like old times..." Usapyon said as he listened to the bickering of his wife.

"Hey how dare you!" Her old main bakugan blamed him for making his master mad. "Alright, I'm sorry!" Usapyon quickly apologized, "but I didn't know that you wanted this Jibanyan!"

"Yeah, their master is dead by the work of Bearlywrote! I just asked them the simplest question and they all got their wishes granted!" Jibanyan answered, "so do you join with me because my friends said that or Ex-Lord Enma said that?"

"It's Sparkyu, our favorite shipper, who gave me this order, I must follow you as it's so." Said Usapyon

"So our favorite Fan Artist, huh? I haven't seen her in ages!" said Jibanyan, "looks like a pretty great fight is about to await for us!"

"You bet! I better send pictures to Junior and Whisper, is that okay Jibanyan?" Usapyon asked her

"Okay, but we better not send the bad stuff, Junior won't like it if he saw bad photos from his mommy!" Jibanyan nagged

"Okay okay, Empress Jibanyan..." Usapyon annoyed by her nagging

As soon as they're heading to the next world, a white bear peeks on them as she's blushing from the relationship influence and held her excitement over the YWG2 past Jibanyan must've said before, "Aww! It's perfect for me because it's pride month!"

She was drawing them as their highly emotional selves in the shadowside verse, humming the second theme song as she drew one of her favorite ships.

"I hope this plan works!" She drew a scene of the story with Yurei and PyonUso fighting Cuddly, while she drew her shadowside self somewhere on the other chapter, "There, I hope Bearly is okay with this!"

**(Transition break)**

The cloud portal opened at nightfall when all monstrous students are gone, the remaining four went out and guard the developing boy.

"This feels like I'm in the movie, Bakunyan-sama" Hebiji said to his master

"Can you ditch on the Sama thing? It's not fitting here..." Bakunyan said in response

"Sorry..." The snake boy sighed as the atmosphere grew darker when someone is flying above them without landing

"Holy baloney, that's the scary centipede woman from this movie! She must've known our presence!" Jack recalled her as scary sounds are coming from all directions, ranging from insect sounds and monstrous roaring. The yokai are starting to get scared by it, but surprisingly not to Keisuke as he tries hard not to run and scream like a little kid he once was.

Hebiji turns invisible to avoid a fight from the enemies that are about to attack them, Jack has put on his Powers outfit and acts so sinister to the monsters, Bakunyan is readying his pen as he's trying not to use his shadowside for destructive purposes in this world.

_A crab, a rhino, an insect, a green furry monster, and a purple furred monster with big horns... they're not as scary as Cuddly, Bazakari, Jacklord, Masquernyan, and Gluganoid_... Keisuke thought as he described them and compare them to the monsters they have met before, _If I were Neechan... no if I'm Tou... no... if I'm Akinori... he drives me nuts... if I'm Ayame... no... what would Kenji do? What would Cuddly do?_ His thought grew blank as the leader of them grew closer to the once-scared boy

"Hey there boy... you feel like joining the slugfest along with your friends?" The purple one with a foul breath talks to Keisuke as he was thinking of a way out of this, "I don't think you can, you know why? Because you're special to your role, even if it's pathetic."

"My role is to be courageous! I won't say I give up as I promised to my friend since we've met!" The human child said loudly to him, "I've never been more involved in this other than my role as a stereotypical coward! Cuddly promised me that I'll be a strong character before he left to do his mission with my new friend!"

"Don't you see that he left you? Left you to rot away as your show does without you?" The fraternity leader said to the boy who has anger in his heart that the monsters in this world would harm his friends.

"He didn't left me to die, he left me to grow! To be a great character, you got to learn stuff on your own and have to rely on the ones you found bad and weak! Many of them are likable as well as are villains, and I know that very well since I've been in another world! I would not let you lay a finger on them because they're the ones I have to protect!" He seemed determined to protect his friends from the pain and suffering with the red-gold jacket wearing gang of lowlives disguised as smart and strong scare students.

"I've swore to Pete Docter I will send you to our Dean Hardscrabble and send you back to your miserable life as a cruel, weak, and uncooperative little boy!" He pushed him in the ground and grabbed a switch blade as he is about to shed some blood on his oddball gang, some other oddball monsters tackled the fearsome leader.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? OUR FIGHT IS OVER!!! ROAR OMEGA ROAR WILL TURN THIS AROUND!!!" The leader angrily pulled them as one two-headed enigma spoke to them, "RUN!!!" "THIS PLACE ISN'T SAFE FOR FAN ARTISTS!!!"

Keisuke shook as the others of the bad side are starting to come and aid their leader by pulling the green and yellow wearing fraternity of four and pinned them down as fast as possible, they all imagined them as him when he was like that, _What would I do?_

_**Fight them that's what! You're not as scary as them, but I am!**_

A blue aura is around the boy as he grew in one horn and his eyes glow in a blue hue, the new behavior changed him into a mysterious being with a different bedhead that is close to his and his father. He achieved something that he has never done, particularly awakened his reincarnated self.

**"Stop this Worthington! You've made your vile friends beat up the weak! It is dark, harebrained, and half-assed that your grandfather has done the same as you did!" **Something has altered with Keisuke's voice, before anyone noticed, the Dean was watching them as she's holding a camera, capturing everything for the Bear that's waiting for him.

"That voice! My grandpa isn't lying... he really did came back..." Worthington noticed his identity and he commanded his men to stop this insane fight that alerted him to unleash his power. The small fraternity that've gotten hurt was scared by the sight of the mysterious child, "Please don't hurt anyone, my mom would probably move away from the university if someone dies here!" The five-eyed boy begged the reincarnated boy as he's comforting them,** "it's going to be okay..."** he said

**"Attention please, my name is Seishun, I'm the little prince of the yokai realm when Comicalla was one whole planet. Unlike my older sister and her servants, plus kuuten, I'm destined in the way that royals can't buy, making friends outside the castle." **Seishun introduced himself in front of the whole group as he walked in front of Bakunyan, **"I thank you for sending me away from my world, the cast there are heavily ordered to keep me in place as the scared child, in order to keep the seal stuck that Level 5 has been putting me through ever since I've once betrayed my sister during the destruction era of Comicalla, they pulled me out of my world and put me in the body of the original watcher's son"**

"I'm so glad you're back for my girlfriend's mission, Yūki!" Bakunyan replied with a nickname that means "Courage"

**"Thanks!"** Said Seishun, **"and I'm also proud of you guys because you resembled like my first old friends I've ever befriend... Hebi-ninii and Horse-rider, and there is no sign of Gludra and Bullseye, I've heard they're reincarnated into a brawler/YouTuber and a Bearcat."**

"They're on a mission to fully awaken you Yūki! In the meantime, are you hungry for something?" Jack answered the question the little prince wanted to ask.

"I've got tons of food in my frat house, as a deepest apology to do such foolishness in front of you as I was clueless and disbelieving in your existence my prince." Worthington quickly bowed down to him as he knew his place.

**"Lovely! I would love to eat such good quality junk food you have here!"** Seishun applauded for the offering from the descendant of the first bully he'd ever come across, breaking his horns in the process, he's the true Hellboy before giving hell to the royal Enma family.

"Bakunyan can come with us later, are you coming inside, OK people?" Hebiji said as he read the abbreviation of the fraternity, Oozma Kappa.

"Nah, these guys are our rivals. They humiliated us before." The purple, arched monster with arms answered the snake.

"You guys are alright, you did this to us because we've been playing a role and I got to keep this canon, but I learned that everyone can change despite of what we're drawn for. I'll drop the cruelty we've been doing and let's have this party going." Worthington admitted as he apologized them for the way his creator drew him for, "but for the record, I might add him for the Scare Games, Monster or not."

They all having a wonderful time with the monsters soon as Seishun soon felt unconscious as Keisuke took back control of his body. He finally found his purpose outside of Shadowside, to be the main hero of the story as he's strengthening himself from all the dangerous obstacles thrown at him. He made new friends from a small ball of slime to a really villainous human, I'm sure whatever the Agency ever throws at him, he'll never regret that moment when Cuddly left along with Gluesome.

To be fair, the video my son sent to Cuddly is taking five days to reach him about that incident my group and I witnessed, and that video was heavily altered, I don't know what Cuddly would say about it, but if it means for him to save our friend, then it'll take longer for my story to complete. Sooner or later, we will have our dreams come true, even if it means other stories from my friends are joining in my crossover story. I wonder what Bakunyan was doing...

**(Transition break)**

"I hope your plan is doing well..." Hardscrabble said to Bakunyan

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier that we're here to hide, not to fight," Bakunyan said

"While you're witnessing the scene of your lover's human into a monster without recording, I've recorded it for you." She said as she handed the memory card to him

"Awesome! Thank you ma'am, I really appreciate it!" Bakunyan said as he leaves

"I now know how surprising that Amano kid conquered his fears, he must've become like Mister Wazowski..." she smiled as she gazed through the window of her office as she's reading the file of Keisuke Amano, along with the files of Dan Kouzo, and Shinji Ikari.

**(End Chapter)**

**Bearlywrote: that's so fun! Right Sparkyu?**

**Sparkyu: Yeah! I've never been this excited that you added some stuff from my story and my headcanons!**

**Bearlywrote: I know right?**

**Sparkyu: I hope that battle will be epic! Your Shadowside Yokaisona versus Shadowside Yurei and Shadowside PyonUso!**

**Bearlywrote: That Godzilla hype! Well anyway Vote and comment! See you next time!**


	13. 12: SSSibling Rivalry Battle Royale Pt 1

**Chapter 12: South-Shadow-Sibling Rivalry Battle Royale Part 1**

**Yuuki: This maybe interesting, but I like to take the disclaimer here!**

**Shuka: You are a danger to the line little brother! I should do it!**

**Yuuki: Puh-leese! You just wanted more people to love you! What about me! They don't even mention me!**

**Shuka: that's because you don't even exist within Level 5!**

**Yuuki: THATS FOURTH WALL BREAKING!!!!**

**Bearlywrote: Guys please, I'll deal with this! I personally, don't own the Yokai Watch franchise and the Bakugan franchise! Plus Seven Deadly Sins, South Park, Banjo-Kazooie, and Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

**They belong to their respectful creators!**

**Yuuki: Spoiler Warning! If you haven't seen Shadowside!!!!**

**Shuka: Shut up Seishun!**

**—————————————**

The castle city of Britannia is well rebuilt from all the damage the first season of The Seven Deadly Sins has taken place at. Since season two's cast is in progress located in King Arthur's kingdom, Camelot, it became a perfect hiding spot for Bakunyan's merged group.

"So I sense that my girlfriend is going on about the mission, though I've got a call from her recently!" Bakunyan asked them.

"What did she say?" Hebiji replied

"It's about OG Dan's spirit sight. He got some saliva stuff like from "The Spiderwick chronicles", although it only effected him a little" the Brawler cat answered

"That's sounds gross, but still cool!" Jack complimented on the action I did to make my Dan see again.

Hebiji smiled until another idea comes in his mind "By the way, umm Kei-san, do Seishun know how we used to look like? Did he tell you?"

"Of course. Hebi-ninii was once a member of the Anacondrai ancestors, he is a technical genius and he's a son of a villain in one of the LEGO worlds." Keisuke explained, "he's once loyal and he wanted to kill the roaming artists with him, but he has other ideas to betray his brethren for his own pride in protecting the prince."

"Wow! Does his life suck?" Hebiji asked

"Probably, he's an heir to the generals." Keisuke answered

"What is Horse-rider like?" said Jack

"A laidback one-horned satyr with male prostitution work. He's bullied along with Hebi-ninii as they're beaten up by the grandfather of that guy we've met a world ago. He has seen his ways during that experience and he has loyalty towards him, they both end up being the prince's out-of-castle-grounds guards" he finished explaining that part

"Another question, who are Gludra and Bullseye?" said Jack

"Gludra was once his pet slime dragon, when he grows up, he starts talking and shape-shift into different objects. This gave him an idea of leaving the castle without notice, and Gludra became his best friend as they switch roles every day." Keisuke explained, "Bullseye is one of his best guards, he's a Bear-bull and he was exiled from his clan because he said he won't be very loyal to the artists as they start to kidnap the people away."

"That is terrible! The creators are either worshipped or cruel to their creations, but they won't stop doing it for their god-filled world" Hebiji felt defeated as he knew the truth long ago, "I committed suicide so many times when I was alive but before I knew it, my creator drew me back..."

"That's awful..." said Bakunyan

"Here's your food!" A good-looking waitress hands over the food to the group as she bowed to them, "enjoy!"

"When are Gluesome and Cuddly coming back? I haven't seen them in a week!" Jack mumbled as he ate some meat, tasted pretty delicious despite the food is starting to go bad

"Yeah! The Papa Bear needs to see his cub growing stronger like he wanted. I hope he gets the requests done..."

**-Transition Break-**

"This is so exciting Gluesome, we're all done with the favors and I'm dying to go back to Bakunyan, probably tell him to teach Keisuke how to use daggers like his actor LW self knows how." said Cuddly as he wandered down a path towards a small mountain town in Colorado

**-Meanwhile-**

"Hello, thanks for assisting Tegrity Weed! How can we help you today?" A blue sentient towel talks to a red cat seeking the Bearlynyan as usual with the help of her boyfriend and her minion/friends

"Well I want two tons of hemp chocolates! Right now!" Jibanyan craved for the snacks she preferred as another man came to assist the towel friend

"Hey there fella, you know that we do not carry that amount per travel! We don't want any trouble like the school shootings and that crazy stuff with Amazon in this town, it was once my home!" The farmer-like character who wears a casual flannel shirt and overalls along with the hat.

"Are you saying that this menstruating feline can't have her chocolate with marijuana infused inside because you don't have any?!" Both boys from the world of South Park are stunned to find out that a crabby cat is actually on her period.

"Well you see the law states that-"

"WHATEVER!! ONE HUNDRED PAWS OF FURY!!!" She punched the both of them into the sky along with their scooters they're riding

"Keh! Now I start craving more chocolate..." she walked towards the center as many kids are gathered around the bakugan that Jibanyan summoned as she asked them to gather evidence of recent whereabouts of Bearlynyan.

"Have you seen the cat creature around here?" Usapyon asked one of the kids, who are with a kid with a green hat.

"Oh no, we haven't seen anything powerful and dangerous since ManBearPig have appeared. There's been reports of it, but they're from outside the city." The kid with a 100% hemp shirt answered

"Well I do believe that enemy were looking for is a ManBearCat, but thanks anyway." Usapyon walked around and tries to find another group

**-back to Cuddly-**

"I do think that they might've confuse me with that actual one referenced from Red Dead Redemption 2, and the entire two episodes are based off of this and the cop and Randy Marsh playing the game. I still think it's hilarious!" Cuddly laughed

"So this is also an adult cartoon world?" Gluesome asked as the two of the Tegrity boys fell from the sky and landed on top of the blue bear.

"Oh fuck! I'm so sorry ManBearCat!" Randy apologized to him

"Please don't harm us like she did!" The towel begged for mercy

"Look, I won't kill you! I only save lives for the next generation! So who is she?" Cuddly interrogated them for an answer

"TELL US WHO SHE IS SIR OR ILL SWALLOW YOU UNTIL YOU SUFFOCATE!!!" Gluesome yelled as he's the bad cop.

"Okay! She looks like Bigfoot but she's a red-white cat and she wears a golden mask with six lenses!" Cuddly's eyes grew wide as he knew what yokai who have sent their fan favorite South Park Character out of the ground, Shadowside-verse Jibanyan

"That's her alright! She's the one wearing a villain mask one of Bakugan Season 4's Arc 1's villains own to conceal their identity." Cuddly informed the red slime dragon.

"Be careful fighting her, she's on her period!" Randy added to warn him

"I know why, because I used to have periods until my shadowside changes my gender" said Cuddly as he summarized the story

"Wow..." they both are astounded by the words the bear have said

"Don't worry, I'll put an end to this. Gluesome, initiate "Rare/Smash"!" Gluesome shape-shift into Kazooie from Banjo-Kazooie, "it's time to pay that cat a little visit!"

"Hell Yeah!" Gluesome dashed towards South Park carrying the 1,200 pound yokai bear.

**-Transition Break-**

"And then one time, I asked the students at 2-E why they're after me than Koro-sensei, is because Fan Artists have a bounty award for 20 billion yen, the government said that they can destroy Earth very easily and forced people to fall for or hate each other." Bakunyan laughed as he told them his backstory, "Man I have never made the teacher so mad that he lost his students to me, those kids wanted my head!"

Everyone laughed with his story

"This made me crack up Bakunyan-kun! I'm going to use the bathroom, I'll be back!" Keisuke walked outside where the bathrooms are and enters in the boys room.

He ran towards in front of the toilet and relieved himself. Just when he's done, he heard a familiar noise.

"I just hope that Demandi Riot is right about this place." A familiar boy with shrine clothing came in with a friend wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. Keisuke hides within the stalls, because he was afraid of getting caught by the people who are trying to bring him back.

"It is strange considering how Twinklnyan gave us another ark with a name of Paranyan" said Akinori talking to Touma

"It's possible that the enemy might be living around here. If it's true then we'll bring everything we can to bring him down. I get how we worked so hard to add in our artwork for this plan, and it was the best world to place it in."

"I hope this works."

"We better not let Seishun break free, this is why there's such thing as a status quo, for better or worse."

The scared boy was shocked at the fact that they knew the truth of why they're keeping him in place.

_**Just stay put until they're away from you. You are close to either be captured or obtaining the true essence of a developed character.**_

_You're mind speaking to me again Yuuki?_

_**Of course! It is the best way to communicate when it comes to situations like this.**_

_So why are they here?_

_**I don't know, I think they used Suzaku for transport and I guess they have someone who is helping them.**_

_Oh god, I feel like I'm getting my cowardice growing back..._

_**Just stay calm. They'll go away soon...**_

**-Transition Break-**

Jibanyan was buying chocolates at the supermarket. Usapyon was waiting outside for her to be done with her sweet craving shopping.

"How long does she have to buy?" Usapyon groaned as he heard huge stomps of the wanted bear appeared right in front of him with "Kouzooie Dan"

"You!" Usapyon readied his gun at him and Cuddly slapped it away as many citizens of South Park noticed Cuddly and Gluesome.

"Oh my god! Is that Kazooie from Banjo-Kazooie?" One man said with a sweater on

"Oh my gosh it is! Is this a promotion for a reboot?!" A woman with a yellow dress squealed with joy as she saw Kouzooie Gluesome

"I bet they're doing a petition to add Banjo-Kazooie in Smash Ultimate!" Another man said with his kids wearing shirts with Persona 5 and Dragon Quest characters

"You see that? They really wanted to have a battle here! So are you and your girlfriend going to accept this fight?" Cuddly smirked as he teases Usapyon to accept the request from a foul bearcat filled with his desire for damaging the Tooniverse

"I accept!" Jibanyan said as she entered out of the grocery store with bags of chocolates, looking grim at the enemy of hers

"So is that a challenge?" said Cuddly

"We accept! Let's battle!" Usapyon inspirit himself and he become Shadowside PyonUso.

"I won't take no for an answer!" Jibanyan inspirit herself and transforms into Shadowside Yurei

"Now that's more like it! I like to thank Sparkyu for this!" Cuddly readying his attack position with his main weapon.

"Can I battle in this form?" Gluesome asked the bear boss

"Sure! People will say that *beep* dressed himself as a bear while another guy dressed up as Kazooie for a petition for Smash, even though it's already been announced at E3 in Boss's world." Cuddly added

"Are you really ready to battle, Bearlynyan?" said Yurei

"Yeah, but call me Cuddly" the bear replied

**-Transition Break-**

"Guys!" Keisuke ran back to the tavern and grill to alert Bakunyan and crew.

"What's wrong?" said Bakunyan, wondering what's wrong with the boy

"It's The Agency! I saw Akinori and Touma in the boys bathroom and they're coming for me and Yuuki!" Keisuke shooked as he mentions them to his friends

"Wait! Your sister and Shuka are here? Oh no, this is terrible! We're three Yokai OCs and one half-awakened incarnation! Without Cuddly and Gluesome, our plan will fall and we'll end up in prison like all the other Fanfic Writers and Fan Artists!" Bakunyan is stunned about the news, "We better leave immediately!"

"Good idea! I don't wanna go back to my world!" Hebiji shrieked as he grabbed all his things

"Me either, my friends will be angry after what I've done in the short chapter I'm in!" Jack panicked as he grabbed food for the trip.

"If only they're here to help us..." Keisuke cried a little as he noticed the shaking from the garbage can, and someone purple with blue tongues came out and grabbed Keisuke, "I've found him!!"

"Oh no! It can't be..." Bakunyan is stunned to see Natsume's bodyguard pop out of a garbage can

"HYPERRRR MICCHHHHYYYY!!!!" Micchy cried out his battle call as he attacked Bakunyan and his friends

"Micchy! Please no! They're my friends!" Keisuke tried to call him, but it's no use.

"You've must've been brainwashed by the Bearcat who kidnapped you! Because of him I've never made my debut appearance in the movie and how I did to you! As I promised to your older sister, I'll bring you back home safe and sound!" said Micchy as he dashed away in his hyper form.

"Oh no! Kei-Chan!" Hebiji was enraged by the humanoid who kidnapped him.

"He's our personal leader the we can trust!" said Jack

"We must attack them! They will reseal Yuuki and put Keisuke in his place to keep the status quo of their anime!" Bakunyan declared

"YEAH! NOBODY TAKES OUR FRIEND FROM US!!!" They shouted as they prepare the plan to get their friend back.

**-Chapter End-**

**This is going to be a Two-parter! Keisuke is kidnapped again, but this time it was by his friends who wanted him back to his old self.**

**Will Cuddly and Gluesome come back in time to save his cub from Shadowside? Will Bakunyan and his crew defeat the Agency? Will Keisuke find courage again and awaken Seishun/Yuuki?**

**Find out in the next chapter as you vote and comment! She you next time!**


	14. 13: SSS Rivalry Battle Royale pt 2

**Chapter 13: Smash-Shadow-Sibling Rivalry Battle Royale Part 2**

**Hey guys! It's time for the second part of the battle chapters!**

**The answer will surprise you after I told you that I don't own Yokai Watch and Bakugan, along with the others from the last chapter!**

**I would do the honors by letting me and Cubbonyan take over the first part, this would be long as the SNK/AOT one, but it'll be worth it!**

———————————

"That message is a doozy but I managed to pull it off in front of Usapyon!" I cheered for my success on delivering a prophetic message. As I work on what's next on my plan, I added some work on Dan's goggles.

"Mom, is it done already?" Cubbonyan asked me for something

"Not yet. I just need the sight part of Dan sweetie, can you give it to mom, please?" I told him

"Okay!" He pulled out of his pocket and gave the shining lights onto my paw and began attaching it to the lenses of the Bakugan protagonist's goggles

"Done!" I said

"Done!" Cubbonyan cheered along with me

"You'll put them in the box Cubbo, mom needs to present them to Dan!" I said

"Okay, as you wish!" He and I walked out of the workshop carrying a wooden box containing special goggles for Dan

"So Dan, since you're on my side, I present to you these goggles! In honor of joining the brotherhood of bears and bearhugs!" I asked him

"Aw sweet new goggles!" Dan sounded excited about the present I gave him.

"Just be careful putting them on. Put them on slowly for your caution!" I warned him

He slowly placed his put his goggles on his head, noticing that his new eyewear resembled bear ears, "That's clever Miss Bearlycute! I love it!"

"I think she meant to have to wear it in your eyes Dan" Fuu2 corrected him as he repositioned Dan's goggles

"Okay- WHOAAAA!!!!" Dan yelled as he saw "Blue's" star hole

"What's going on?" said Fuu2

"Does Kirby pierce your guts with a warp star?" Dan is still shocked by the appearance of a yokai who inspirits people to be average people.

"Well it makes sense for someone who has trouble peeing while sitting down." Baiporagon laughed at the line that his blue friend had said

"I'm sorry Blue, I didn't meant to insult you." Dan quickly apologized to Fuu2

"It's okay Dan." The blue yokai accepted the apology

"Well that solves it! Now all we need to do is to fuel my yokai energies for the shadowsides of my champions!" I stated my plan

"Well that'll be fun! HOLY PERFECT CORE CELLS WHAT IS THAT!!!!" Dan shouted to something around here

Cubbonyan comforted him, "There's nothing scary around here Dan, what's making you scream?"

"BANJO-KAZOOIE FIGHTING AGAINST THE CAT WEARING MY RIVAL'S HELMET AND SPACE RABBIT!!!!" Dan explained while screaming something on the TV

"Wait... Shadowside Yurei... Shadowside PyonUso... Sparkling Kazooie... South Park? CUDDLY!!!!" I yelled at the TV

"What is it mom? Did bear dad did something bad?" Cubbonyan asked me

"No Cubbonyan, it's not your dad's fault that he took one of the most glorious ideas I wanted to draw out! Aside the trouble Sparkyu has caused, Cuddly's foolishness is making me angry and excited at the same time!! Using Gluesome to shape-shift into Kazooie and make the entire town of South Park believe that this is a petition to add Banjo-Kazooie, which already appeared in my world, and Shadowside Jibanyan in Smash Ultimate!" I informed him about why he did that

"Is this your idea? Dad didn't mean to do that" Cubbonyan assured that I would understand that Cuddly is trying to avoid revealing himself too much.

"It's okay, I understand" I calmed myself down and said, "If anyone is going to watch this and see how it goes"

"We'll watch it!" All of them answered

"Okay" I sat down alongside with my friends, watching myself as a boy battling two of Sparkyu's favorite yokai

**-Transition Break-**

"Tom, it appears to be some sort of thing going on in the Food 4 Little parking lot, an alternative version of a mascot in Yokai Watch with a different costume on and so does the purple space rabbit fighting against a alter-colored Banjo-Kazooie, a famous duo that Rare made in the 1990s." A reporter informed the audience about what has happened here

"For years, fans of Super Smash Brothers wanted Banjo-Kazooie as a playable character for a long time since Melee. I've seen shootings and disasters happen for the longest time and this is one event that I can't keep my eyes away from it!" The reporter turned around to watch the fight.

"You better raise that icy axe of yours!" Yurei teased him

"Yeah! You're way too strong to be fighter, go back to be a lumberjack!" PyonUso taunted him

"Well then catch this!" Cuddly spins his axe and aimed towards Yurei and PyonUso

"I caught it!" he grabbed it, but it burned his gloves as it was extremely cold, "GAHHH!!!!!"

"Hah! Nobody takes my axe without paws like polar!" Cuddly roared as he grabbed his axe and continue battling with Yurei

PyonUso is fighting against Gluesome, "You want to bring this fight on, chicken?"

"I'm a regular Ho-oh with a kazoo in my pocket! I know how to beat you!" Gluesome guessed

"What? No! How?" PyonUso was stunned to see the weakness

"You can't resist this chocolate donut and the rest of the double dozen in this box!" Gluesome addressed his weak points

"No! Curse you slime ball! I can't resist donuts!" He starts munching them and got trampled by Cuddly as PyonUso's armor broke, returning him to Lightside Usapyon.

"Good work Gluesome!" Cuddly complimented him

"Thanks!" Gluesome blushed

"You morons! You broke my baby's armor! YOU'LL PAY! A HUNDRED PAWS OF FURY!" Yurei used her same soultimate in a different form

"Watch this... BONE-DRY AXE!" Cuddly smacked the ground with his axe and ice spikes above ground, Yurei noticed it and jumped away from the incoming tragedy towards her.

"GRRR!" Yurei growled

"I'm impressed!" said Cuddly, "you are quick enough to dodge my attack, it's a no-miss attack, but I regret about killing you."

"Heh. You look like you're great to kill, but you're soft on putting people down." said Yurei

"I understand. I've never meant to harm them, even if I wanted revenge, I won't hurt them. If they decided to let me kill them, I will repay them with respect." Cuddly shoving down his belt and noticed a scar on the right side.

"So what are you after them for?" Yurei sounded like she could cry at any moment

"All I want is to free this world along with the rest from creator cruelty and to band Fan Artist Helpers and find a perfect place for all of us to build it. I might get back to work and then settle down and raise some kids." Cuddly confessed

Yurei is struggling to be herself, her emotional powers are out of control due to due to her period. "I can't even... Grrrr!" She cried out tears of how she felt about it. "You made me think of me!"

"Baby cakes! No!" Usapyon pleaded her to calm down

"No, it made me think of you and me with Junior! I always wanted that feeling! Part of me is promising my friends that I must bring you down, but I can't because you're like me, strong and innocent..." Yurei turned back to his normal lightside self, crying his eyes out...

"I understand, but if you still feel like you're about to kill someone around here, kill Kenny instead." Cuddly left as he not tarnished Jibanyan's dignity and respect. Usapyon tried to follow Cuddly towards a large van that carries large animals, but Jibanyan stopped him.

"Jibs? He still has Kei-!" Usapyon tried to explained but Jibanyan said, "it doesn't matter, The Agency will get him, I bet they already have him right now."

**-Transition Break-**

"Tra-La-La!" Micchy said was still carrying Keisuke like a kidnapper

"Would you let me go muscles!" Keisuke yelled at him

"I better take you to your sister and fix you! They need to reseal Seishun someplace else and erase your memories!" Micchy said with pride as the boy is still struggling and afraid of seeing his friends they're keeping him down the entire series.

The Agency has put up huge canvases of artwork that resembles Cuddly, the enemy they have to face.

"Come on... its only a matter of time before he comes with my brother in his arms" Natsume worried about what if it failed until someone familiar has hopped down behind her.

"I have returned Natsume-San! Look what I've brought you!" Micchy pleaded her to look at him

"Why are you back for Micchy- EHHHHH!!!!" She saw her brother wrapped in ribbons like a present for her.

"I have brought you your Nii-san like you've asked me! I have checked around our world three times and still no luck, I figure that if I follow Haruya-sama, I might get to find Keisuke for you!" Micchy explains while he placed the boy's face in his sweaty armpits.

"Oh Micchy! I could just kiss you right now... but you're still unattractive to me!" She said, leaving him shocked

"Wait? Muscles found Keisuke? Da ze!" Junior floats by with Whisper. "He did! First in the script he annihilated one of the yokai, he took down Jorogumo when she's weak, and now he caught Keisuke like a true hero!" Whisper placed his hands on his face about his surprise.

The boy shook the ribbon off, "He's no hero! You all aren't heroes! Cuddly is one and so does my friends that he knocked them down!"

"This is worse than we thought, not only that the ICDs-" Touma turned as he heard giggles from Whisper and Junior, "that have affected in Keisuke's character, but he's gotten pretty strong, I guess why Level-5 wanted to put Seishun in there"

"We must go back to my Obaba! She knows how to remove the excess ICDs within him and remove Seishun's soul to a safely secured place." Akinori declared

"That's a great idea Akinori-kun!" said Ayame

"That's seems odd, before you do that, I must know where my friend is, kid!" Ikarigan asked the boy

"Yeah?" Keisuke answered to Ikarigan

"Do you know where the Fan Artist Bear is? I need to find Dan Kouzo!" The three-horned dragon child asked the boy to know where his rival is

"I won't tell you! He said it himself to Bakunyan that nobody must know where my hero is!" Keisuke spat him and struggling through the ribbons

"Well then, I might find someone that'll make you talk!" Ikarigan asked as something crashed onto the building, it's Bazakari

"Bazakari!" Keisuke shouted

"You dare harm our friend of ours!" Bazakari shouted, "it's time to teach you guys a lesson for harming us earlier!" He smacked down Micchy with his tail and he grabbed Keisuke with it

"He grabbed our target, let's get him!" Natsume charged at the snake's direction, but stopped by a mysterious satyr

"You aren't going anywhere in the name of Bearly!" Jacklord grabbed Natsume and pushed her to the wall, "You make a good toy for me to play with... hehehe"

"Let go of her!" Touma used his Yokai Watch Ogre and transforms into Genma Benkei to pull her out of a disgusting juggernaut

"You cannot harm us, because that makes us stronger!" Masquernyan shouted as he appeared to be in a S1 fashion, wearing the same mask.

"That man! He killed me just to get away with Kouzo!" Ikarigan shouted

"You mean that's the yokai?" said Akinori, "looks like I have no choice, Suzaku! Descend!" He summoned as he grew slim, a rainbow bird mythical beast yokai has appeared to stop Masquernyan

"Look guys, we beat Noko before, we can do it again!" said Ayame as she drew a heart and attacked Bazakari

"KYAAAA!!!!!" Bazakari screamed as he instantly goes in Berserk mode, strengthening his limbs rapidly as he smashed the ground

All of them are struggling to stand up from the earthquakes that the purple robot snake has made, but the following yokai grabbed them to the buildings to take shelter.

"You think you can still stand, trying to take away our chances of saving the tooniverse!" Masquernyan taunted them

"We still do and we'll do everything to take you down!" Natsume boasted because they don't have any other strength, since Jibanyan left her team to do her own mission, and the other Fan Artist arks are unusable right now. They're almost at their limit.

**-Transition Break-**

"What nice digs you got here" Cuddly and Gluesome walked inside the city hall and went straight to the mayor's office, "it's not like animal crossing, but it's great"

"We've brought Banjo-Kazooie for you Mayor!" The security guards asked the female mayor

"Thank you, now please leave, I must ask to Mr. Marsh, the bear and bird alone" the mayor said

"Okay ma'am" they left them alone in her office

"What's all of this about mayor? Am I causing enough trouble?" Cuddly asked

"I don't think so, but if you are, you wouldn't save Mr. Marsh's life" she said

"I know, I tried to keep it under wraps and make them believe it's smash" Cuddly informed her

"I understand, that is why your enemies are banned from entering this town, after one of the enemies killed one of the children." The mayor said

"Heh, figures..." Gluesome smirked

"The good news is that Sakurai replied to the event and said that it is confirmed to add Banjo-Kazooie in Smash! You make South Park pretty happy and proud of what you did!" Randy thanked him for the greatness that he brought in the town.

"That's awesome! We got more people liking us!" Gluesome smiled

"I'll be thanking you by me bringing two tons of hemp chocolate and a 75% discount on weed!" Randy added

"Sweet! All of my friends are going to be loaded! So what's next you're going to ask me mayor?" Cuddly asked

"Well you're free to enter and exit South Park whatever you want, but I have a request for something..." she said

"What is it?" Cuddly asked

"It's about Mr. Hanky, and this season, Parker and Stone pushed us to the breaking point on forcing us to cancel our show we're living in, causing some of us to unleash the negativity on others, I was one of them. We're being mean to the poor guy who's been acting like shit recently, and I want a Fan Artist to bring something back, will you find him for us? Even if it's going to be a plot hole at this point?" The mayor asked him to find a memorable side character that brought the joy of Christmas.

"I understand. I accept the task for someone who doesn't deserve this show to cancel." Cuddly accepted the task that was given to him, "Let's go back Gluesome, I bet Bakunyan and Keisuke are waiting for us"

They both left the mayor's office with new supplies they've brought from the town they're on along with the necessary items for the boy who tapped into Yuuki's powers. They all seem to be rethinking about the time Bearlywrote mention about that attack on in the Inuyasha world, where one rival stated that fictional fans are the fuel that keeps them running, I seem to think it's true. I wouldn't believe it, but that guy is right. I'm starting to get fans from outcasts and villains who supported my story.

**-Transition Break-**

The boy is still in the grasp of Bazakari, looking to see that the kingdom they're in was in shambles. He wasn't scared of the damage, but the damage it must've fallen on his friends.

He communicates with Seishun to see if he has any determination left in both of them.

_Yuuki, can you hear me?_

_I am lost in between my path, my sister is in the way and you tried to avoid her until the right time to strike back. I need your help!_

Natsume looks at her brother, seeing that he's communicating with Seishun, feeling like it was the right moment to unleash Shuka's powers and strike down Bakunyan's team.

_I know how much it hurts me but I have no choice but to rely on you_

_You know it's not Soranaki, but I need your strength!_

_Please Shuka! Lend me your powers!_

A mysterious red glow awakened Natsume, revealing Awakened Natshuka.

Masquernyan noticed the mass amounts of power coming from her. Bazakari and Jacklord look up to her in awe of the beauty and dropped their guards down from the other two attacking them.

The masked cat man doesn't back down on losing to Suzaku, Ikarigan, Shutendoji, and Natshuka. _Please let some miracle happen!_, he thought

**_"A miracle would happen Masquernyan!" _**Seishun comforted him as he's awakened on his side

**_"You have been awakened little brother" _**said Natshuka

**_"You haven't changed as well older sister"_**

**_"You seem to be on the side of Fan Artists! You're not only breaking the rules of Level-5, but the whole universe!"_**

**_"You and your friends are shunned by my strengths! I did the hero ego just to save the world I lived in, until Hino came in our castle..."_**

**_"He did this for a good cause! You always see the bad ideas for from everything!"_**

**_"You and him imprisoned me with a seal and you killed my only friends! I sided with the Fan Artists because they're saying what is right for me!" _**He attacked her with his fist! While she tried to kick him, but he dodged it

**_"You have changed a lot, but I gotta say, I found you likable as a weakling..."_** Natshuka teased him

**_"That's one reason I went off! You always put me down! Your friends and Kuuten too! I want to rule a kingdom free from cruelty to both sides, fictional and non-fictional!" _**Seishun slapped her in response of calling him a weakling

**_"Masquernyan! The Pens!"_** He demanded the dagger pens as he retrieved them.

**_It's now or never you bitch! _**He thought as he threw the unwished daggers toward Natshuka, but both Micchy and Shutendoji protected her and got stabbed instead

**"You guys..."** she saw both of her yokai protectors bleeding out

"I would do anything for you, now I know what that cat must've been through with our planned fight with Douketsu..." Shutendoji explained while he coughed up blood

"Even if I turned to stone and break, I always come alive for you..." Micchy added, "but at least I did try capturing your brother from the bear"

"You don't even saw me, I was away for a few chapters!" said Cuddly

"WHATTTT!!!!" All of the Shadowside cast saw the blue bear they're looking for.

"You know I'm impressed that you've taken Twink's advice on using my interests against me! Touma, the bear here in this portrait, I adore the textures and the light amount of colors there, I don't know how you're good at art during your lonesome, but you did an outstanding job! Natsume, or Natshuka in this case, since you are a witness of the scene, you know me quite well. The cute style of me hugging my cub as a yokai is adorable! I thank you for that" Cuddly complimented them

"Wow! I never knew that he would compliment our art" Akinori felt in touch with the positive effect

"But unfortunately... you did let Micchy kidnap Keisuke back from me, you let your team harm my team, and you Natshuka, unleashed your powers to fight against us! But if it weren't for Yuuki, Bakunyan would've been lost right about now and I have to kick your butt. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for your Jibanyan!" Cuddly added in defense

"Jibanyan was there while you're away!" said Ayame

"Of course, but that doesn't matter now, you must depart!" Cuddly growled as all the troublemakers are teleported away with Gluganoid's powers, "GAHHHHHHHHH"

Gluganoid turns back into a red ball of goo and hops toward Seishun,**_ "Gludra! You're back!"_** He smooched him

"Whoa! Hold your horses here, I'm not the same guy!" Gluesome reassured him that he's not Gludra

**_"Oh I'm sorry! I thought you're still alive! I was angry at my sister because she killed you guys for serving under me. I'm sorry about how your ancestors met your end..." _**Seishun bowed down to them as an apology, even though he's the only one Royal-blooded

"It's okay Yuuki, we still love you!" Hebiji comforted him like it's a great thing

**_"And Bullseye, he's still a proud member of us! Where is he, the boy inside me loves that dirty sock smelling beast"_** Seishun looked around for Cuddly and noticed that he's missing

**-Transition Break-**

Cuddly went in an alley and checked to see if nobody is following him, "I know you're here Sparkyu!"

She come in her lightside form with a pink and black dress. "Hello Bearlynyan" She said

"I'm here to say that you kept up acting pretty well, all of them did. It seemed like the Shadowside team doesn't know what hit them." Cuddly congratulated her

"Your Boss did tell me what we needed to do! The betrayal here is the only one that is fake." Sparkyu smiled

"Thank you for bringing Yurei and PyonUso onto this, it would've been the same as Rachel saying about Boss adding Gegege no Kitaro onto the story." Cuddly thanked her

"Mines the same, I thank you for making this the bigger version of Yokai Watch 4!" Sparkyu thanked him, "I won't fail you nor Bearlywrote's family!"

"I know you won't fail her, I know you didn't fail back then." Cuddly admitted

She went to another world to check on the other teams. At least I know she didn't do anything wrong, I was just acting out on my flashback and we like to keep the act until the time is right. It's not the betrayal of me it's the betrayal of Shadowside, they don't last long...

**-Transition Break-**

Seishun has worn out of power and Keisuke gains back control, he's glad that Cuddly and Gluesome came back and rescue him. He is beyond happy that he awakened Seishun, but Cuddly already knows that happened in one video message.

"I'm so proud of you Kei-chan!" Cuddly hugged him

"That's exactly what Ken-chan would say! I've achieved my goal of becoming a complexed chapter!" said Keisuke

"But you cannot be a complex character without this!" He shows the Yokai Watch Elda K with some arks with Bourei Banchou, Venoct, and Jorogumo.

"Wow! Where did you get these?" Keisuke asked

"I have my ways on getting them!" Cuddly smirked, "Now we must awaken your fused form soon! Citizens of Comicalla, I, Bearly Cuddly, will bring back the king and all of our suffering from the creators will soon be over!" The bear announced

"Yeah! Team Keiyuuki!... or Team Seisuke or Keishun?... whatever sounds better..." said Gluesome

"Keiyuuki sounds heroic" Bakunyan declared

"Okay" said Hebiji

"That makes sense Baku!" Jack agreed

"It's official! Let's go to the Death Mountain's Hot Springs to start up the treatments for Keisuke and Yuuki! Breath of the Wild 2 is coming!" Cuddly squealed as they all left to go to Hyrule.

**-Chapter Ended-**

**Bearlywrote: that's awesome that this is the second longest chapter in this story... but Cuddly beat me again with Hyrule!**

**Cubbonyan: Mom! You're being emotional right now!**

**Bearlywrote: Mommy knows what she's doing!**

**Cubbonyan: Okay...**

**Dan: I see this chapter way better than the spit, it wears off pretty quick...**

**Fuu2: I find it pretty awesome that we get to be in this chapter again!**

**Baiporagon: Indeed! So it's thanks to our friends for sticking with us! They're the fuel that we needed!**

**Nate: So like and review! See you next time if I get the spotlight!**


	15. Chapter 14(5): I Can Explain

**Chapter 14.5: I Can Explain **

**Okay this title may sound insane but my story is partially shared with "Universal Collision" by one of my friends, if you haven't heard already, one of the stories in Wattpad and one of her chapter titles which is in chapter 4, that's called "Multidimensional Surge's Chapter 14: Unhealed Scars"**

**This might be something Fate Changers related and partially explained some plot holes in the story, such as there's Keisuke there, even though the real one was with Bakunyan. **

**If you haven't get the plot of the real chapter 14, I suggest you read the story or the entire Fate Changer series (Wattpad) to see if it makes sense. **

**And anyway, I do not own the same stuff plus Gravity Falls!**

**Now let's read!**

—————————————

We're walking down a path of the forest near the town that held the stuff beyond stranger things, not 80's inspired. I just wanted to experience what it's like in a town of Oregon, but Cuddly beat me early with it.

Hirsch, the creator, has saw THAT bear in Gravity Falls. He tried to inform Stanford and Stanley Pines about it but they're still in the Arctic Ocean trying to search for the paranormal readings that was happened after the Weirdmageddon incident. Since Dipper and Mabel said they won't accept his request since Cuddly is on the side of good and helped with the recent fight there, he has no choice but to ask the monsters to find the "Multi Surge Bear".

Cubbonyan and I noticed the swarm of Manotaurs hunting for our ally it seems, it must've been some kind of trigger that get the creator mad. Dan is in awe by everything he sees now with his new goggles, right now he's carrying a gnome with a gray beard.

Akunogan is searching above ground, to see any more monsters searching for Cuddly. "I have sees some swarm of zombies rounding up bears, but no good. I see a fancy mansion with a old maniac in it, nothing special. Old people are meant to held some sort of fortune."

"Well any luck Baro- I mean Aku?" I said to him

"No sign, sorry mom" He said

"It's okay" I said

"Nate, have you ever told everyone about where Cuddly is?" Cubbonyan assisted me by calling out Nate

"I have, when I told that gnome where a blue bear was, he said that his friends saw him while disguised themselves as a human. They said that the bear, a red slime dressed as a human, a spider girl in Japanese clothing, and both humans, a boy and a girl." Nate answered

"He really did say that?" I asked

"Shmeabeuloc!" said Shmeabeuloc

"Well okay then!" I admitted

"Well it was Dan who found out, he somehow knew his language" said Nate

"Yeah, when I saw them, it's like I know what they're saying? Am I like that before, understanding what the creatures are telling me?" Dan asked

"That's you spending time with the Bakugan. Of course, you used to be bonded with beings such as these. You and Shun are friends because of this." The words I've said must've made Dan scratching his head

"I don't remember what happened but if I somehow forgotten that it wasn't a dog statue I've doodled over, but an actual spirit dog, then you might be right" The red hero dig through his head as he was searching for the truth.

"So that's what Karen last left... well I've got no reply back from Cuddly if he somehow got the information on where Bao En was so if I can contact her." I looked at the fight background and noticed blood stains on the grass, "just as I thought, the girl somehow impaled him, which kind of examples the effects of minor grammar error reviews I've received from my story. These people don't realize that I excelled at the English placement test! So however one of my friends healed him..." I lowered my head and noticed how much it hurts me to see Aruke gone after he done so much to us...

"So umm can we go find Cuddly elsewhere..." Fuu2 as he was trying to change the subject, "it feels though like you've lost someone..."

"I'm fine boys, I hope that whatever happens, I'm sure that my friend is alright and all of his friends got a champion to find." I calmed myself down, trying to lower the thought of the kidnapped Fate Changer

There's much more important stuff that I need to do.

"You seemed to have a darker counterpart in my friend's universe. I know someone who has that kind of power, but it's not safe here. We must go to where Bakunyan and Cuddly is, because we need to stick together!" I told the blue toothpaste-colored spirit

"Heh, I thought so" The blue boy smiled

**-Transition Break-**

"Cuddly! You better explain how much nonsense you have been through to have us live without you! It's been like 3-4 chapters!" Bakunyan yelled in frustration as he read the update on Universal Collision story

"Well I better bring out my other stuff..." Cuddly grabbed his golf bag and let his belongings slid off, vials of hair, Kenji's armband, a small cube that's labeled "Dehydrated A.K. Clone", some sheets with phone numbers, and a photo of Akino's gang smiling and smirking with the shadowside cast.

"It has been a while before all of this ever happen, so it all happened after I've left, Gluesome and I are gathering some items for Keiyuuki, we got them with the help of Aruke, that's why I've got the two arks of both your friend and Orochi" Cuddly explained his side of the story

"I see" said Keisuke as he's admiring the story

"After that, he made us clones of you as a thank you gift, one comes out exactly as Keiyuuki, but he removed those powers for my next move. I've been hiding in the forest with your clone and it all just happened, Cubbonyan just told me about a bad girl who kidnapped our friend who's been helping us and we've followed her to Gravity Falls!

"It was a tough search, but Jorogumo and Bao En helped us with the mystery and the girl Karen revealed herself. It was tough too since I've been keeping my guard down, but I don't want either her or Gluesome to be killed for real" Cuddly added

"What was it that brought yourself to lower your guard?" said Jack

Cuddly thought it over and he remembered what he said to the spider woman. He laughed with a grin, "I've shouldn't be involved with the other story... it's like I'm crossovering multiple stories in my own... I can't believe I've met her... hahaha"

"Are you really alright though, Kuma-oji?" Hebiji grew with worry as Cuddly finally stand up with the stuff back in his back safe and secured.

"I'm okay" he said, "it's just that I figure she'll be okay, I believe Jorogumo will be okay, after all, they have my arc, I was supposed to give it to you first but duty calls. He grabbed another arc from his pocket and gave it too the boy. Bakunyan was doing the same, he cannot always be in the same area as Keisuke.

"Thank you so much!" He thanked both of his guardians

"Now that's settled, let's go practice with daggers!" said Bakunyan

"Yeah Yeah, Yuuki is screaming in my head for a while when you've mention daggers earlier" Keisuke complained

"Oh right, those daggers are the same, but unwishable to everyone. They worked as normal pens too." Bakunyan added

They all laughed and practiced their powers on certain objects, never caring about the universe that is preparing for a Fan Artist attack.

**———————————**

**(Chapter ended... or summary of chapter chapter ended)**

**Bearlywrote: that's cool but why 14.5?**

**Cuddly: because the people who made the story made chapter 14 first before we do! I don't usually why she did that instead of calling the chapter just itself, Unhealed Scars, but she's the author and I don't have the power to argue with her.**

**Cubbonyan: that explains a lot, I hope everyone had a good Fourth of July, evening though you foreign readers don't celebrate it.**

**Bakunyan: So like and review! See you with chapter 15!**


	16. Chapter-15:GluYuu-and-KenKei

**_Chapter 15: GluYuu and KenKei_**

**Alright, this is somewhat a request for a friend of mine! Not that Artismusic's Yokaisona is in this chapter**

**Usually whenever I think about that filler short with fusions, I can't stop thinking about that discussion in my head.**

**Everything is not default with ships, I accept them except the forbidden ones!**

**Whatever I should do to write this fifteenth chapter, I have to make it a shipping related one!**

**So I do not own Yokai Watch and Bakugan, plus The Legend of Zelda! Breath of the Wild! Robots! Everything Battle Planet and Shadowside related!**

**So yeah...**

**————————————**

There are desperate attempts to go back to the world they were teleported away from and as they went back, they saw no one there.

The Bearly team has gone away after everything they've done. They have damaged the robotic serpent and the satyr who're with them, but they could've finished them off if Natshuka unleashed her powers early...

"That Bear and that slime beast! They seem to figure out that we're in that world and noticed that we've reclaimed my brother..." Natsume looked down in disappointment as to why this has happened to her and her friends.

"Why is he the vessel for holding a sealed place that contains his previous incarnation?" Shutendoji added as his human friends are healing his wounds from the dagger attack, "We haven't known anything about him and the anime ordered us to scare him, just to keep him down to prevent the seal to wear off by itself..."

"I bet there's another way to stop the Bearly Family from going further to the goal!" Ayame said with an optimistic tone

"You maybe right! We still got the arks of the last three Fan Artist Yokai. We just need two more!" Akinori understood her opinion about the solution

"That's right! We only need now is Sparkyu and Gintarjo!" said Demandi Riot showing a screen of both yokai of the remaining list.

"It must've been tricky to obtain Gintarjo, he's into the Jojo world doing that torture song dance." Sparkyu said as she slowly appeared

"GAHHHHHH!!!!" All screamed at the appearance of her

"Hi there! My name is Sparkyu! Friends call me Rachel!" said Sparkyu

"You are here other than the YWG universe in the Yokai OC branch?" Touma asked

"I get that a lot! Anyway, I've heard you're going to avenge my boss from kidnapping your little brother!" She said

"So you're the Yokaisona who is spreading the word around The Kidnapping to the last two we've met?" Natsume recapped

"Yes and no! I was ordered to spread the information to my friends and keep it a secret! My new boss doesn't like any attention from everyone but I've been there just to spread the message he asked me to bring" Sparkyu answered, they must not know about it

"So why are you here other than explaining your story?" Whisper asked

"To give you this!" She flings her ark towards them

"Her ark!" Micchy shouted

"That's right, but I have no clue for what lies ahead right now, you gotta figure it out yourselves" Sparkyu informed them about the future, "Bearlywrote, Bearlynyan, and Bakunyan, along with their new child is going to awaken Keiyuuki! I won't repeat it twice, but as long as the prophecy stated, that if 6 souls, 2 humans, and 4 bears combined, the barriers and the creations' binds will break from our forced minds! I will depart from now and leave the rest to you!" Sparkyu disappeared and left the world which The Bearly Family is not present.

**—————————————**

**Meanwhile in Death Mountain...**

"We're here in Hyrule! First things first, we gotta drink these elixirs right now or else we go through our second death!" Cuddly offered them four bottles of fireproof elixir to the yokai OCs and one to Bakunyan.

"Thanks!" Keisuke thanked him as all five of them drink them all, despite it's foul taste, they are now temporarily fireproof for like a couple of minutes.

"I don't need one because I'm always fireproof, my skin is dead-cold like a corpse. Recently, I have a sudden sense of warmth coming from all of you, it makes me feel like an actual parent who had a child along side me!" Cuddly informed as they're walking down the path, disguising as common folk around a group of Gorons on their village.

The world they're in are thinking about what they others are doing here, and they all thought of one thing,_ hot springs_

**——————————————**

The fire resistance is wearing off but we're in the safe zone where temperatures are good for any human condition. Several pools of hot spring water are steaming nearby and some of them are already naked to jump in.

Gluesome and Keisuke are sitting down and they seem to talk about the watch on the human boy's wrist.

"I've been meaning to ask about this to you. My sister and I are yokai watch wielders or Watchers, I know dad is related to this according to Whisper but I want to know... why me? Maybe it's because of either my friend wanted to ask of me more or making more friends, I'm making more friends right now!" Keisuke smiled as Gluesome chuckled

"It's like you're Link here talking to a Fire ChuChu! What is your friend like again? I know that Aruke told me that this Kenji fella taught you courage and how he died... is there more to the story than this?" The mood started to darken as the human looks down at a ring on his finger.

"It's complicated... it was something that sounded insane in the past... but Ken-chan and I are more than just best buds..." Keisuke explained to his slime friend

"Is it something to do with your relationship with him?" The red slime stuttered as they are bonding

"Yeah... He and I are once an item, until his parents found out. That death was not supposed to be an accident, it was meant for me, only me... but Ken-chan found out and saved me from it, costing his life... but I still regret it to this day... I just want to hug him and tell him that I love him so much!" He cried as Gluesome felt his pain, even if he's not been swallowed up by him and turned into his shadowside form.

"Why don't you try summoning him?" Gluesome comforted him as Keisuke dried his tears from that awful memory that's been unforgotten for years in his brain.

"Summoning him?" He said

"Yeah, that way when you do, you'll do the things that you said, about how loved him and you've managed to fight with your sister as Yuuki and how you're still not giving up from all the bullying you've been witnessing throughout the adventure so far!" Gluesome informed the human boy

"You really think so..." Keisuke looks down at the ring that Kenji gave him and himself, as he also looked at his ark holder, "you're right! Let's call him!"

"Now I know what you're thinking boys, you cannot draw attention to everyone by summoning yokai, without me!" Cuddly jokingly growled as he agreed with their decision to summon a friend of theirs

"Thanks Cuddly!" Both of them said to the blue bear

"Just make sure to summon him differently!" said Cuddly

"What do you mean?" Keisuke said in confusion

"Turn the ark around and tell me what you saw?" Cuddly asked as they flipped to the lightside of the ark, Banchou

"Now that we think about it... in the anime script... it doesn't mentioned Ken-chan's Yokai form's lightside! I've been played this whole time, why should we have him other than Junior?" Keisuke complained as to why this occurred in the anime

"I don't know... maybe it'll hurt the spotlight for Fudou Myouou Boy... I think..." Cuddly concluded

"Anyway, we should summon him!" Keisuke is somewhat in a brighter mood, exciting to summon a friend from his world.

Everyone gathered as Keisuke say the signature chant to summon yokai

_Yokai Watch Elda!_

_Summoning! Light!_

_Come on out my friend, calling Banchou!_

The light from watch brought fourth a shadow and the darkness rise upon a ground, revealing his lightside of the first episode yokai in Shadowside.

"Yo!" Banchou greeted, appearing in dark gang member's clothes, that looked different than his intense look from his shadow self. He has bagged eyes and red eyes, which gives a creepy vibe. He doesn't have legs but rather a tail light Whisper and Junior, feeling a mildness due to his blue skin. The only thing missing here is his armband/bracelet.

"Ken-chan!" Keisuke ran towards him and hugged the yokai who beats up bullies.

"Kei-chan! I'm so glad!" Banchou hugged him deeply, and they both laughed, "I can't believe you summoned me here! I love this game! Breath of the Wild 2 is gold like the last time I've played it! You're the best!"

"I've missed you Ken-chan! I've never got to say that I loved you!" He cried as he's still embracing Banchou

"It's okay... you don't have to cry anymore..." Banchou kissed his forehead, making the only human blushed a little

Keisuke looked up at Banchou's eyes and kissed him by the lips, which triggered heartfelt reactions to the team he's in.

Gluesome is puzzled by the scene, to his mind, he doesn't mind that his friend have that kind of relationship with his friend. Within him, a smallish fragment of his body has somewhat triggered him in confusion to think about that if he should be jealous of them. In the end of the kissing session, he didn't felt it anymore, he's back to his old self.

It gets Gluesome confused, he's not in love with Keisuke, he learned that Gludra and Seishun are a couple in the past. He believed that Gludra was the one that is jealous of the scene, but he now knows that boy's recent consciousness isn't Seishun.

"Hey Kei-chan! You still need to get that power-up of yours!" Banchou reminded him of that climax boost

"Oh duh!" Keisuke stripped out of his clothes and entered in a small pool of hot spring bath water.

Cuddly gathered the five items out of his golf bag and dropped them one-by-one into the steaming liquid, "Kenji's armband, as a reminder of courage... Venoct's arc, as the time that you overcome your fear to protect your friends... Douketsu's hair... Both versions of Shutendoji's... and..."

Cuddly paused at the hair of Jorogumo, he thought,_ if Aruke haven't got your hair, I would've gotten it if I've asked you myself_..., he continued, "Jorogumo's as a sign that you shouldn't never go alone, you need all the help and strength you can get from someone good..."

"With the power of the Artists from the Nonfictional World, the Bearly Family, and The Dry-Iced Axe I hold in my hand... You, Young Prince Seishun, will now be awakened from your long-term imprisonment that Akahiro Hino and your older sister that have casted upon you since the destruction of Comicalla. Break thy spell from thy art that was drawn upon!" Cuddly slashed the ground with a circle to seal in the dangerous energy away from the other yokai champions.

The light that erupted up in the sky was sought after adventurers and monsters. It might mean that they don't have much time to celebrate it here.

**_"RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"_** Seishun screamed as part of his body breaks the seal and unleashed his full potential.

**_I want to protect my friends now more than ever! I will not let them again fall in the hands of my sister! Not her servants! Not her crush!_**

_I want to protect my friends now more than ever! I will not lose them by the hands of the Agency! Not by Lord Enma! Not by Everyone!_

**_"GRAHHHHHHHHHHHH"_** Keiyuuki has finally awakened his body to what is similar to Banchou but a little bit more royalty, having clothes that sort of resembled like FM Boy

**_"It is time for a new path! We must find Bearlywrote and her child! They are the final key to initiate Bearly Impact!"_** Keiyuuki informed them

"Yes sir! A very mature decision my future king!" Cuddly bowed down to him

"So I guess that you have summoned this form of me for hugs and kisses huh, Kei-Chan?" Banchou asked

**_"Yeah! Because Kei-Chan missed you!" _**Keiyuuki admitted

"Well do you want another?" The ghost bully boy asked

**_"Well actually, can you return Orochi's ark back to the shadowside world, I bet he wanted it back by now?"_** Keiyuuki offered Banchou an ark for its proper return.

"Of course I will! I will always give my Kei-chan what he wanted!" Banchou disappeared as he thanked Keiyuuki for the offer.

**_"Bullseye's incarnation, where is Bearlywrote the Fan Artist at?"_** The Royal fusion asked Cuddly

"Well now she says that she's staying at CN city at CN Nostalgia Branch! In the meantime, we should probably go the long way around!" said Cuddly as the bear suggested a detour

**"Okay"** The future king agreed to take a long route before going back to both sides of Keisuke and Yuuki again

They have completed their own job of the mission, both Bakunyan and Cuddly, but I still have a mission I have to complete...

**(Chapter ended)**

**I hope I've put enough for this chapter! I'm tired though...**

**I hope I should go and do my mission side and get their developments grow**

**Well anyway, Like and Review! See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 16: Raiding The Base Outlet

**Chapter 16: Raiding The Base Outlet**

**Bearlywrote: Hello it's me again! Sorry that the short is a bit depressing but I'm back on track with a fresh chapter inspired by Internet trends**

**Cubbonyan: So does that mean that it's our chapter?**

**Bearlywrote: Yes, it's our turn. So we're going to meet some people that belonged to one that is talking trash recently in her new story and the classic Sparkyu herself.**

**Nate: So anyway, she doesn't not own me**

**Fuu2: or Yokai Watch**

**Baiporagon: she created me and Akunogan!**

**Dan: But not Bakugan!**

**Bearlywrote: and Magic School Bus and Invader ZIM! Right! Now let's meme on expecting on our Area 51 trip!**

**————————————————**

Fear is what was expected in the remains on Comicalla.

Hunting Artists. Crumbling surface. Scared characters in fear of them changing their lives forever...

FOR THIS CHAPTER... There are many untouched bases and they're all revamped into the same base in the Nonfictional world that has conspiracy theories about aliens. Those bases are relocated elsewhere and those who made it for other purposes in the anonymous regions of the multiverse

Area 52(Looney Tunes: Back in Action), Area Fifty-something(Monsters Vs. Aliens [TV]), Area 49B(3Below), And the common classic in various worlds

The Nonfictional world believed that they existed. I believe that there's another planets that has life and have an ability to draw. It could be a threat to the fictional universe, but to us as well, cause we don't know the possibility of that.

While I was following the Nevada-like desert path that an ally texted me where, we stopped as I have a stopping signal, warning them about the guards in the distance. I somehow know the Fictional Fifty-one is what I'm going towards, the name of the hidden world that is unlikely in the universe of reality.

I saw a guard that seemed aware of my presence. I must say that I'm not a threat by saying the password.

"What raiding Area 51 meme are you planning Fan Artist?" The guard points his gun at me, I said, "No Internet memes for me, I just wanna go somewhere _illegal_ and _alienated_!"

"Well then welcome aboard, Bear Boss!" The guard opens up a secret elevator behind him, the elevator surfaced up the sandy dirt and opened it wide for everyone to enter.

The elevator goes down below the basement levels, way in the bottom of the crust and near the mantle zone. "Here we are! Sparkyu said she'll be here!" I said to them

"Where are we?" Dan wondered

"We're at the most secured and the most secretive places on one of the unknown Earths. This is Earth Base Premium Outlet! The safest sanctuary for the aliens who seek the feelings and senses for human food and culture." I answered

"Wow! I wanted to expect some alien aircrafts and some aliens dissecting by humans!" Cubbonyan grew excited over the foreign beings from other worlds. I guess the fictional aliens are digging with the foods that the planet they're staying in are famous for.

"Hey Fan Human Artist! Looking ugly!" A random alien shaped like Alf from a classic sitcom said to me, "Thanks! I like what you did to your character! See ya, bro!"

"You should probably ignore him, he can be a handful Cubbo" I told Cubbonyan

"Sure mom" he said as we wander around the stores to see the bear character were looking for...

"Bearlywrote! Hey! Listen!" Sparkyu waved her paws toward her with a forced smile.

_Sparkyu, she inspirits people to be very happy but they're dead inside_... I smiled awkwardly as I've seen her...

"Hey Sparky... How is your mission?" I told her

"Tremendous! Brilliant! Excelente!" She answered, "I send Usapyon over to Jibanyan, I turned my perfect couple into their 'Shadower-side' counterparts, I've given a report to Neo Boss, and I gave them the ark, like you asked me. Is this about the thing in South Park, it's not my fault, it was your corrupted Jibanyan's idea!"

"You're off the hook. I should've known that Jibanyan was on her period, but it's over now. Thank god..." I said, "but I still want to blame my male self for bringing the Banjo-Kazooie idea"

"Anyway, hi Keita! Remember me?" Sparkyu spoke to the YW protagonist

"Oh hey Sparkyu! It's been a while" he said to her

"I know that Baku and Cuddly completed their part of the mission, so I have to ask...do you make any progress with your lost friend?" said Sparkyu

"Well, he did get goggles to see yokai again... he and I are starting to bond, not as strongly as before" Nate said in a stuttering manner

"Oh... well anyway I would like you to wear an upgrade on your watch. This can be like a new skin or sorts!" Sparkyu worked with Nate's watch and change some of the parts of the area between the flashing light and the metal slot. It is done in a light blue hue, given in a dark-glitchy effect to it, but "he's" not awakened for the time being.

"Thanks, but why are you giving the upgrade to me, I don't even have medals to begin with to summon my friends" he noticed

"Oh that? That might stay a secret!" Sparkyu hinted, as she winked at the familiar blue character

"Why is she winking at me?" Fuu2 asked

"We're the same person, so that makes sense" Nate answered, "we're too alike, like twins. It was said that if you return to the Yokai world, they might put you on a list of Innormality extraction and put that Innormancy onto me to make it seem like a brutal punishment."

"Oh please, like stripping you down to your shoes and socks on would be the better punishment than exiling you into the universe that you've got nobody but yourself" I said

"Hahahaha, I would love 2Ordinate doing crazy things like Keita does in the anime!" Sparkyu laughed, but somehow her eyes grew dark, **"NOW GIVE ME BACK MY CHILD!"**

"What?" I said in confusion as Dan and Baiporagon defended their friends.

**"I SAID I WANT MY CHILD BACK! YOU CAN KEEP KEITA ALL YOU WANT BUT HIS NORMAL LITTLE YOKAI ONIISAN OF MY PRECIOUS MAGIC NYAN GIRL IS MINE!" **Sparkyu grew her eyes wide with darkness.

"Sparkyu... this is not in my plan, what happened?..." I mumbled softly

**—————————————**

Natsume placed a shadowside ark of Sparkyu on the watch, but nothing happened.

"See Fudou Myouou Boy-chan, I told you it wouldn't work like that!" Natsume said to FM Boy

"Damn! I always thought the easiest way is to summon forces early!" FM Boy angered himself as he thought it would work if it's not summonable, little did they know that it effected on the ones outside their world who are about to afflict Shadowside manually by the watchers who wielded their arks.

"I just can't understand why they don't want to summon, we need to impress Gintarjo with a bit of their help, but I guess we gotta do this the "JoJo" way!" Natsume resumed their training time with new recruits with Venoct, Kyubi, and many strong yokai to further pursuit with their continuous mission to rescue their member, her brother that is too late to return him to his previous self...

**————————————————**

**"GIVE ME BACK WHAT BELONGS IN GHOUL!!!!" **Sparkyu stretches her limbs and the shadows consumed her into a living nightmare, "Control Freak"

Her eyes have dark circles around, her pink bow is still on her ponytailed head, her dress is gone, her tail is creepily crooked like Bearlynyan's right tail, and all they saw was a freaky white bear ghost who seeks perfection in her own way.

"Oh if the Epilogue chapter in my last story is real AF, I would accept that match with you stopping me!" I summoned out my pen and all liquids from all angles come towards me. Sparkyu is readying her abilities right towards my head.

"Wow this is gold!" said Dan in awe looking at Sparkyu

"Oh shit!" Baiporagon quickly defended Dan as Sparkyu throw a large rock at him.

**"YOU CANNOT KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME! MY "GHOUL" IS TO KEEP IT DRAMATIC WITH A BIT OF DARKNESS HERE AND THERE! SECRETS HIDDEN, LIES TOLD, EVERYTHING ISNT REAL AND LIVED IN A CRUEL WORLD WITHOUT DYING!"** Sparkyu pointed out the references from her story

"Well I do miss my yokai mom and dad and my sister... you got your point!" Nate stated

"But what all of the Komasan Taxi Yokai wanted was to reform for real! Level 5 never sweared those promises! I wanted to see the world and lived in my own life trying to find a purpose!" Fuu2 protested, "Its true that you love me, but you want to humiliate me even more! I can't allow it to happen!"

The darkness draw out of Nate's watch, bringing the device back to the regular Dream self. The darkness shadow lost its independence and absorbs the normal aura of Fuu2, causing him to take a new form.

All the aliens are hidden from the misty blue smoke, Sparkyu tried to stand up and noticed a change in one of the characters she fused Nate with... he's older... like Shadowside older...

"You better step aside Dan, you're pathetically defenseless without your stupid Bakugan" the shadowy character steps out of the mist and grins at the control freak.

"You better listen to 2Oldernate, Dan, he's a veteran at fighting bad things." I told him

**"2... Oldernate..."** Sparkyu slowly spoke the name of the alternate version of her character

"You think that bringing me back to your branch world would put me back in place? I don't think so..." 2Oldernate said as he punched Sparkyu's arm in a flash.

**"GRRRR"** Sparkyu growled, **"ITS ON!"**

"Hey Dan! Ran as far away as possible! Hide in the most popular store until I found you!" I commanded him

"Okay, but what about Bai?" said Dan

"Leave him to me! I have a little proposition!" I told him

Dan ran as far as he could while Baiporagon has stayed by my side, I dug through my head and tried to contact someone...

**————————————————**

(The background playing the MSB theme song in the bearcat bus)

All the Bakunyan/Cuddly team are dancing and singing in a small bus towards a different location, somewhere in between the Rocco's Modern Life world and the Invader ZIM world.

I bet they're preparing for the world transitioning to the Netflix Branch for "Static Cling" and "Enter the Florpus" movies

I mind contact Bakunyan and told him the news

_Hey Hon!_

_Yeah Sweetie?_

_I want you to do me a favor! Can you draw Bai and Aku's Ark?_

_Right now? Well okay_

_Whatever you do, don't summon them here!_

The Magic School Bus theme attracted ZIM, GIR, and Mini Moose, who seemed pissed off by the nonsensical music

"YOU WRETCHED FANATIC HUMAN ILLUSTRATOR! TURN YOUR INSIDIOUS MUSIC OFF BY THE NAME OF DOOM!!!" ZIM yelled at Bearlynyan to turn it off

"I cannot! It's a great addition to the bus I just draw! I can't carry all five by myself!" Bearlynyan denied

"I want to focus on my last practice before ending off my show! Phase 2 cannot be ruined by Fan Nonfictional Humans!" ZIM continued

"Well in both of our stories we can! We just need time to get to Bearlywrote" as the song was about to finish, GIR honked the horn to match the last notes

"GIR WHY?!" ZIM demanded his dumb robot to answer

"Magic Bus ROCKS! WHEEEEEE!!!!" GIR squealed and ran around the ship along with a flying small moose

The bumbling invading trio went back to their Earth and continue practicing for their movie.

"So that my friend is why I wanted to go there with this bus!" Bearlynyan answered

"That's so cool!" said Gluesome

"I hope I have your arks too, Keiyuuki maybe fully awakened but I'm still me!" Keisuke wondered if he obtained his friends' arks.

Bakunyan is working on the boy's ark holder and gave it to him, the mysterious one of the many that is the most unfamiliar.

"You can try practicing by turning the ark on the right, not the summoning part" Bakunyan gave the boy instructions on the simple tools

He turned the strange ark into shadowside, not by summoning him... transforming him elsewhere...

**—————————————————**

The dark source draws in the deserted and top secret location. The clouds opened away the sun and entered in the fallen night.

"What the?" Said the guard, "This would draw attention to this area, or maybe somewhere outside of here!"

————————————————

The darkness grew widely around Baiporagon, "The night sky at the middle of the day..."

Umbra colors around the fiery boy and transforms into his opposite with his own personality...

The tail grew out more spikes, the dark purple horns swirled back by the hair, his hair turned gray-white and purplish, his eyes changed from reddish brown into green, his wing's wingspan is larger than his transformed body, and his inner motivation has changed...

To me personally, this wasn't even from my original plan to begin with... I now believe that all masked Bakugan villains are turned bad to good...

"Mom! We gotta teach this white bear some disciple!" Akunogan snapped me out of my thought of the former self Akunogan was since I've removed their memories...

"You're right! You're right!" I refocused on the battle with Sparkyu, if it's Natsume who was trying to summon Sparkyu, I'm gonna make sure Cuddly know to make Keiyuuki beat Natshuka to pulp!

"I'm sorry about this Sparkyu... Attack now! Aku! 2Oldernate!" I commanded them

"NEGATIVE THUNDERSTORM!!!" Akunogan shots out dark lightning bolts towards the white bear, leaving her paralyzed

2Oldernate shouted, "It's super effective! Not too bad for a bear that is colder than a polar bear! Hahahaha!"

Akunogan chucked, "Pokémon and Dad jokes... I can never not laugh at them..."

Sparkyu groaned as she turned back into her lightside, "Ohh Bearlynyan... I don't know what got over me... I thought of an idea and I should've known I should talk to you first..."

"Now what is it that you want to add in my story?" I told her

"I just want to add more Ghoul into your story, and probably I knew it won't work because it's your story and I don't know what happened, I thought Nate and Fuu2 are the same!" She said

"I knew in my story Fuu2 would become a character like Roxas from Kingdom Hearts 2" I answered, "You're trying to reunite them back together, and when it's all over, he goes back to his world and do your story plot. It somehow backfired and the negative energy that was attached in the watch was originated from Zazel and the exposure of Shadowside auras causes 2Ordinate to absorb them, evolve, and developed into 2Oldernate, the older anti-hero version of his evil, younger counterpart.

"That explains why... are you mad at me for fighting and doing part of the plot behind your back?" She understood her mistake and wanted her punishment...

"You're not in trouble, you managed to pull a 2Ordinate in my story and I'm impressed! You made Fuu2 grew further and I love you for that! If I never made friends with you, then I wouldn't make this outrageous adventure with all of my artwork I've made!" I teared up reminding her not to look down from her mistakes

"Oh right! I should go ahead and get my Ghoul Squad prepared by adding Amy, Hughley, and Kanami! I hope they have potential to kick your ass!" She smirked

"I'm ready when that happens Rachel! I will see you in the "Battlefield"!" I replied to her as she disappeared from the underground outlet plaza.

"You got the best pals, don't you Bearly?" 2Oldernate asked

"I was hoping she's betraying you for real..." Akunogan grinned as he thought he's fighting an actual enemy

"Yeah I do, nobody is betraying this bear! So now let's look for Dan don't we Nate?" I told him

"Yeah we might! I can't believe you got them all..." Nate guessed as they're walking down the plaza-like path to find their friend

Out of sight, a brunette boy popped out of the first store and noticed it all from the beginning to end, wearing a dog mask... the sudden realization comes through him as the memories of his false past are fading, meaning that all of his last adventure are all but a hoax...

He readjust his hair, and noticed a small, previously-stitched scar on his right forehead...

"I don't know what happened... what did I do to deserve this... I'm lost... Baro... You're alive and you are... doing good deeds... and you are now a yokai that is sort of unbeatable..." Dan mumbled to himself as he looked at the Bear goggles I given him, "How can I be this guy than what am I going to do with them... Who are the real bad guys here...?"

The darkness fades and light brought up to the sky... the gang is reunited with one of their members back, they're all prepared to fly by their next destination, and with one question hanging over Dan's head as he's laying low, "Can we trust The Bearly Family?"

**(Chapter ended)**

**Man I'm exhausted... I ended up thinking about buying chocolate and essential oils...**

**So anyway this is the second one for this week (or a few days back)**

**So vote and comment! See you next time with more stuff!**


	18. Chapter 17: Torture Nyan Dance

**Chapter 17: Torture Nyan Dance**

**Bearlywrote: Hi guys! It's Bearlywrote!**

**Bakunyan: Yeah! We're going to do some stuff exclusively in Wattpad!**

**Cuddly: We can answer your questions that is basically from in and out of our story! Shadowside QA inspired this portion of the project!**

**Cubbonyan: We can skim through the timeline to find a story that fits all of your requests!**

**Bearlywrote: And sometime I can threw in some Roleplay! It's kinda inspired by**

**Bakunyan: So anytime you have a question related to this chapter or this whole story, let us know in the author's homepage! It's "Bearlywrote" if you look for it!**

**Bearlywrote: any-who... Our friend is in the house!**

**Gintarjo: Yo! We do not own Yokai Watch and Bakugan! We also do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventures!**

**Bearlywrote: Here we go!!!!**

**—————————————**

In certain islands, our runner heroes have started to watch the Alolan Pokémon league.

Jack bet that Ash couldn't go pass the semifinal round... but he's dead wrong...

"Goddammit! I mean how could a Rowlet beat the Decidueye?" Jack throws a fit over the bet he lost over Yuuki, he said,** "I told you that Ash sees potential in him despite the fact that he's not evolved yet he sleeps during one part of the match, I would count it as a disqualification last time with Charizard, but Alola is new to this change. Why the crybaby act, rival guy?"**

"I know right?" Hebiji added, "that seemed to be unfair, after all, I think Ash is going to lose in the final match. Just like the last time..."

**"Well I could say for sure no matter whatever Pokémon he choose, they'll unleashed their full potential"** Gluesome quoted

Everyone had question marks on their heads as to why Gluesome spoke so wisely about Pokémon.

**"How do you know about it Gluesome?" **Yuuki asked

"I don't know, something like that popped in my head, it's not my idea to say it out loud" Gluesome said as his eyes withered away the red back to his usual blue

**"It's like Gludra wanted to speak with us..." **Yuuki guessed, **"but I hope you'll know more about your previous incarnation soon to get the better story..."**

"I understand..." Gluesome looked down as what kind of person his incarnate would've been like...

"Guys, I've got big news! It's about our adventure!" Bakunyan announced

"Awesome! Where are we going next?!" Jack noted

"Well about that... there's some people who're enemies of us coming over to our hideout, but you guys need to get situated in times like this!" Bakunyan explained, "An OG Watcher along with a yokai, and two expert OG brawlers, they're after Bearlywrote and they seemed to know Battle Planet! So we better get Gluesome ready to hide and stuff!"

"How about I could just turn myself into a building or something like a dog?" Gluesome figured

"Oh yeah..." Bakunyan ran and hide along with Cuddly, many of the other runners are separated from each other in order to not to interact with them about Bearlywrote and the plot. Hebiji turned invisible to avoid detection, Jack hides in an adult-needs store, Yuuki transforms into his Keiyuuki form and flies way up in the sky, and Gluesome transforms into a small rock while the opposing team makes an entrance.

I hope they don't see us... Gluesome thought as the InaBrawlers come in the mysterious realm. They noticed a strange conscious taking over him but he shook it off, no I'm gonna do this right! Don't want others to mess me up

Somehow Hailey and Shun go alone on one street, looking for a certain spy that can track Bearlywrote.

_There is something I can do but I cannot blow it_, he thought. Just before they are away from his sight, his body is reverting to goo... _no... don't tell me it's..._

He heard of squishing sounds of a slimy being, he turned around and prepared himself for an onslaught

"What's wrong?" Hailey asked her friend

"I'm not sure, I sensed that a yokai was here..." Shun resumed his observation of the mysterious being that was there

Gluesome was hiding in the sewer and he felt relieved that he wasn't noticed, but whatever it was, it was so risky to perform

He sniffed the air and detected something rare, something unusual in his list of his slimy abilities

———————————————

While the yokai are present in the other street, Kappacho and Usapyon are planning to find a yokai that knew the whereabouts of one of the members of the Bearly Family.

"We gotta know where they were ASAP, because if we didn't get Dan alive again, it would be trouble..." Kappacho recapped on the past history of their last adventure to Usapyon

"Don't ya have the wish dish?" Usapyon slanged in his BBQ tongue

"Yes, but I will use it for desperate emergencies!" Kappacho concluded

"You're right! It's better to give rescuing a chance other than wishing him back!" Usapyon agreed

**"Well hello there children!"** A sly-looking human smirked at the two with his red shiny eyes and a gangster jacket, **"I see you're talking about your friend here! What is he like? Very good? Interesting?"**

"Well the Original Dan? He's friendly and heroic, that's what I know! However, he is prone to kidnapping, this time he said he was kidnapped by a new member of the Bearly Family!" said Usapyon

**"I see.. you see I'm looking for someone who can give me good hindsight advice on what I should do whenever I have a situation similar to yours! Do you have one for me by any chance?"** He said

"Well..." said Kappacho, "I figure that if you're in an arena with a Pokémon match or something from the Digimon franchise, I suggest you would aid next to each one of your friends in case if they're kidnapped or add an emergency button or lever in the watches or something"

**"That's sounds brilliant, thank you though. I'll be off towards my house."** The man walked away as the two of them finalize their search for their enemies.

"What's his deal?" Kappacho asked Usapyon, he said, "I don't know... but if that guy is unfamiliar with us, he might've been a really convincing stranger..."

"Well at least he's not an ally of Bearlywrote... What! The dish is gone!" Kappacho checked his bag for a snack and noticed the gold dish of hope that was rewarded from the kappas has gone missing, possibly stolen by someone suspicious

"That's impossible! That guy was just standing in front of us without getting near the bag!" Usapyon explained

"Maybe someone else grabbed it quietly while we're having a conversation..." and without any doubt, the man behind a building reverts to his slime form, with gooey horns and shimmer brightly along with his eyes, the mischievous thief that is the boyfriend of Seishun/Yuuki, Gludra.

**"Well buddy, it's time for you to take over!"** Gludra said to himself, which is Gluesome, losing his consciousness to let his other half take control of his body.

"man what happened..." Gluesome rubbed his head and noticed that he wasn't in the right place, "I better get back to Cuddly!"

He hopped back towards the familiar alley towards an ally he can only trust.

——————————————

One hour at the beach...

"Okay Guys! We've practiced this ten times over! There's no way Gintarjo is going to ignore this!" Natsume cheered

"There he is! We just need one more Fan Artist Yokai" Touma noticed the brown cat on the boat

All four teens hopped on the boat in front of Gintarjo and a group of JoJo's Bizarre Adventures: Golden Wind characters.

"And what are you doing on my boat during the last several chapters of Multi Surge?" Gintarjo demanded them for an answer

"Sparkyu told us you're hard to be convinced about befriending you and beating your old boss! So this is our plea..." Natsume answered as she summoned Shadowside Komajiro, Lightside Venoct, and Fudou Myouou Boy onto the boat turned on the stereo for the dance they're playing.

(The Torture Song played and they all danced to it, leaving Gintarjo and his friends dropped their jaws)

"If you still aren't convinced with this! You better worry about yourself beating up the "Dio" way!" Fudou Myouou Boy teased him, leaving Gintarjo with a big smile and applauded the performance they made!

"Awesome! I never knew you're gonna do that in this same place as the original! Coincidently, I was hanging out with these guys on a small yacht, but you convinced me, I'm willing to help you take out the boss!" Gintarjo punched his fists together, as he pulled them apart calmly, an ark appeared to symbolize the final Yokai they're encountered.

"Does this mean... we get to face Bearlynyan! We gotta put a stop to them for reawakening Seishun!" Akinori sounded excited for what comes next

"I'm afraid it's too late for that... Bearlynyan has already awakened Seishun from his prison, the four bears are on their way to unleash their powers to awaken a forbidden source of energy, only Artists can wield..." Gintarjo slowly spoke about their time to get their lost member back

"WHAT!!!!!" They said

"Do you know where they're all headed for their last trip?" Ayame asked

"I don't know, but I do know this, they're no humans here, only monsters roam, the battle was supposed to be near, neither smoke nor foam..." Gintarjo said with a grim tone

"What does that mean!?" Natsume asked

Later after she said those words, The brown nekomata disappeared in front of them

**(Chapter End)**

**Well that's clever, I'm on vacation during my absence, glad I still have data in Mexico, that's where I'm at today!**

**I did give hints before about Gludra's awakening. He did something just for something later in the story. Like Yuuki, he cares for Gluesome, he's second-in-command in Yuuki's rebellion and he fell deeply with men that are similar to his own.**

**He loves men such as Dan/Gluesome, who knew he has ACD from the beginning, quickly fixing his body from damage.**

**So anyway, Like and Review! See you next time!**


	19. Chapter 18: Bearly Reunion

**Chapter 18: Bearly Reunion**

**Bearlywrote: hi guys! I have returned from my summer vacation just to tell you that I'm posting this new chapter that is hinted in my Request/RP/QA story on Wattpad.**

**Bakunyan: were gonna be together now in this chapter!**

**Cubbonyan: Yes! I get to meet my dads in this story!**

**Cuddly: that's nice so, furthermore, we do not own Yokai Watch, Bakugan, and Shrek. We do need to add a meme almost every chapter! -Shrek impression- Donkey, can we get on with this fairytale!?**

**Bearlywrote: Right! While this is scrolling down, I'm making waffles!**

**Bakunyan: And also, Justin, Para, Artismusic, And Zayachu's sonas will be in this chapter!**

**—————————————**

For too long, we were separated for the last thirty years...

I was in my home reading or checking my phone, spending time away from the fictional world for a few years.

Bakunyan was separated from Bearlynyan and has to keep guard on breaking her/him out of the small prison.

Bearlynyan was desperate to meet up with me, he's my separated self of what I was confining my emotions within me whenever I am frustrated at someone I loath. He was waiting for my arrival at the time that he broke free from Kaira's rule

Cubbonyan wanted to meet his dads who had given their parts to him. He spent too much time with me and my creations along with his runner friends

We've planned on meeting in one area before going to our last world together. The far away desolate swamplands near Far Far Away.

Nate, Bai, and Fuu2 are excited to go there and check it out, but somehow Dan seems a little down. I don't know why though, he was happy before the Outlet.

Cubbonyan is excited though, he seems to be happy that he's going to meet Bearlynyan/ Bearly Cuddly and Bakunyan, "are you excited mom?"

"Yeah I am" I said to him

"Don't you agree that you allow us to meet here? It's his swamp though..." Cubbonyan said with worry

"Don't worry though, this takes place in the Fourth, we know it's so bad that we love it!" I told my son about it, but in my opinion though, the third movie with the babies is better than the fourth(even though Shrek 2 is the best movie) the mid-life crisis works better in the first Incredibles.

"Yeah I know, I'm in between but mostly my Bear Dad's side laughs it out the most. I couldn't say I hate it..." Cubbonyan agreed

"We gotta wait for the dads!" I said quietly

"I cannot take the pressure! I noticed more ogres coming in and entered through our party!" Cubbonyan grew impatient over the long loading screen and ogres filling their tables with grotesque cuisines they seemed to enjoy, like a potluck.

"They won't mind the additional snacks!" I answered

—————————————

"How long does this crazy destination gonna appear?" Gluesome moaned while getting a headache

"Are you okay Gluesome?" Keisuke wondered

"I'm fine, I cannot remember what I was doing in the last chapter..." Gluesome mumbled

"I know how to make you feel better! A small kiss!" Keisuke kisses his forehead, leaving Gluesome with a expressionless reaction, "I know that I don't want to do this but Yuuki asked me to, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah... my headache somehow felt better, kinda weird" Gluesome responded

**"Attention those who are flying with Bearly Air, thank you for your patience, but we're now arriving at the fairy tale world of Shrek! Fasten your seatbelts, prepare for a bumpy ride!"** Cuddly announced through the intercom

"Alright! I'm ready for the memes!" Gluesome said with praise that this world is going to be awesome.

"What memes?" Keisuke and Hebiji tilted their heads since they're unconcerned with modern media in the 2010s

"You never heard of the Shrek memes or you never watched the timeless classic of an ogre with a chattering donkey goes on a mission to rescue a beautiful, yet cursed princess?" Jack replied

"Well it was both... I mean it makes sense since it's an old movie that my dad used to watch it at his young age." Keisuke explained

"Oh! If we can meet up with Bearlywrote, we can ask one of the folks to tell us the story about the movie" Gluesome asked

"That'll be awesome!" Keisuke noticed Cuddly covering his ears in pain because of the change in air pressure on a paw-drawn airplane, "What's his deal?"

"His ears aren't used to ear pressure, so much so that it hurts" Bakunyan answered

"Oh..."

——————————————

Five Yokaisonas are grouped together while waiting for the Bearly Family to arrive.

"Guys, our time has come, once the restraints are unlocked from the arks, we'll be summoned to face her" said Sparkyu

"Well I know now that I'm starting to get the manga feeling of me to remember my brother! Like Jibanyan has!" Said Paranyan

"But What will we do? I only have my uncle, auntie, Tomnyan, and the kids." Twinklnyan said

"I got everything prepared, once Riot has come to my side" Sodadog stated

"Got my move set ready and prepare to face against them with my gaming skills!" Said Gintarjo

"And I've got a dozen of Ghoul Yokai OCs! With 2 and 3, They won't stand a chance" Sparkyu added

"Oh, I've forgot I'm part dragon! Wait till they see us in action!" Paranyan also added

"Oh boy! This will be wild!" Twinklnyan smirked

——————————————

Over time the plane is landing, Cubbonyan and I are excited for the meet up. We head out towards the dragon landing location while the others were hanging out with the ogres, playing in the mud it seems.

One chef ogre named Cookie noticed how Dan isn't happy, he brought a basket over to the fallen tree where the human was sitting at

"What's the matter child, you don't seemed to be having a great time with your friends?" Cookie asked

"I don't even know if they are my friends... I don't know what is real and what it's not..." Dan said softly

"You sir are in some sort of Forkystential crisis! No wonder you seem down!" Cookie examined his thoughts and emotions

"Forky-what?" Dan grew in confusion over what the chef had said

"It's a type of crisis that a fictional character questions about his status quo, or even his newfound character role as a rebel"

"That's what is was, but what's with the Forky name?"

"Oh it's a new character from toy story 4!"

"There's a four! I thought they're done with it!"

"Nah it's true! The star near the ogre constellations is The Toy Story Star, usually it expanded whenever it was a special, a short, and a commercial. That recent growth resulted from the other sequel it's given, making the world way bigger!"

"Wow... I wonder, just a stupid idea... if somehow Miss Bearlycute's intentions are crueler than my creator was, I would not continue on this journey with her... but that depends on which side"

"That may be a wise decision to make, but only you'll answer if things happen as you say it has..."

Dan looked back at the muddy group and he smiled, "Hey guys! Room for one more!?" He ran towards them and hugged while they all fell in the mud

—————————————

We noticed the plane has withered down after the passengers are off. They must've been arrived.

"Hey Boss!"

"BlueBeary!"

"Cuddly! Baku! I'm so glad you're here!" I hugged them, along with Cubbonyan, "Daddies!"

"He's so cute! Has his shadowside been awaken yet?" Cuddly asked

"Not yet, so does Aku though" I said

"What are you talking about? he's the shadowside!" Bakunyan corrected

"Something added up, I don't know, but I will find out if we announce this to the rest! So these are your chosen ones?" I looked at their group

"Well I know that Anime Shadowside Keita can't seem to recognize yokai. So Jerry somehow get the idea that I should use, so I picked Keisuke and surprisingly, he's the another incarnation of a royal yokai member. You wanted to add bakugan in this too, so I picked up the American Dan." Cuddly explained

"I see..." I understood, "Baku, do you have anything to explain about your kittens?"

"Well I've noticed they're in a lot of emotional pain. So I persuaded them for a happy ending, and killed him." Bakunyan explained, "in short, Hebiji was Shinji and Ejaculope was Andrew"

"Awesome, this is going to be a good PG-13 rated story other than Good Boys. I mean, I would watch it for sexual innuendos... just to get the references right!" I explained in agreement, "Anyway, I got important words to say for the bear here, we have to speak this privately..."

"Sure..." Cuddly replied

They both went into a woods and the others heard Spanish dialogues out of me, I was enraged over the certain ideas that were done by my opposite. Cuddly nodded as he understands that I like to plan these out in real life, or fake life

Bakunyan and the yokai kids are scratching their heads since they don't understand Spanish other than English and Japanese, "we should head to the rest of our group in the swamp, we're throwing a party for you guys" said Cubbonyan

"Understood! I would totally get to have fun and meet new people!" Gluesome agreed

"Yeah, nice to meet you in person Cubbonyan!" Keisuke shook his paw

"You bet! Mucho gusto amigos! (Nice to meet you, friends!)" Cubbonyan greeted them

"So you're some kind of Merican yokai?" Hebiji guessed

"Nah, We're Spanish yokai, yet we're born in the American yokai world." Cubbonyan explained, "well my mission is a mystery, so you know my mom got your dad, my bear dad got you, someday I'm gonna catch something for myself!" Cubbonyan looked at his bear-claw scythe and wondered if he can draw an OC yokai like their parents have.

"Well aren't you gonna show us to the swamp?" Jack interrupted them

"Oh right! Follow me to your future men!" The group followed into the forest all the way to the party, leaving me and Cuddly behind

—————————————

While others dine in with their food, they are chatting about the tastes they never laid their plate of eyes on.

The yokai side are playing around with the ogre kids and other fairy tale creatures.

The human side continue eating with the celebrities, and everyone in the world is asking Dan and Nate a number of questions.

"How did you get a bears ears?"

"What type of players are you?"

"Are you a Digimon character?"

"Are you really a Yokai Acknowledger, because of the goggles you have?"

"Well first, the ears are handmade. Second, we're not players. Third, we're not from Digimon, I'm a Bakugan character and he's a Yokai Watch character. And finally, I don't know, I don't know what a Yokai Acknowledger is?" Dan answered all the questions he was given.

"Oh yeah, little red! I got something for you!" Cookie opened the basket and it's filled with muffins

"Muffins? It's odd since you usually make things good to your ogre-kind friends."

"You're our friends too! So we do matter of what preference you prefer!" One character said to the hero

"So it's not just mushrooms that look like muffins? Or muffins with gross flavors?" Nate questioned about eating the pastry

"Just plain sweet muffins exactly from the Far Far Away's recipe book. Nothing is harmful, nothing to be grossed out about."

The both looked at the muffin in their hands and took one bite.

Their eyes widen with surprise

They started to wolf down the muffins!

"Hey no fair!" Fuu2 shouted

"We want muffins!" Baiporagon leaped forward and fight over the basket

Slowly at the entrance, I came in with the Cuddly/Baku group and spoken as a tour guide, "And here we are, the swamp and the house Shrek is at! And look over there to the left, there's a planned party over there, and you're..." I saw both Dans and both Nates fighting over sweet goods, I bet they used some sort of ingredient that made it taste the sense of addiction, I can smell it, "...invited"

"Should we eat what Shrek normally eats?" Gluesome has grown concerned for his OG self's health

"Be my guest..." I lowered my head and covered my face in embarrassment.

"Yay!" They're going down the food table and decided to eat the opposite of what looks good, they seemed to like it now.

Now I know that the ingredient effects wore out an hour later, the four turned out tired from eating the main food they ate and the others are playing around with their favorite characters.

—————————————

"Guys... this next world would be the last..." I said it when a bonfire was lit up, all the characters from this world have gone home and it was a perfect time for us to initiate the second to final step of the "Bearly Impact" plan

"The last? awwww! Bearlywrote, we've already just met and we want to have adventures with twenty more chapters!" Gluesome whined

"I know but that's another story for another day" I told Gluesome

"So what are we gonna do after we initiate it?" Hebiji grew with worry

"After that... if any of you either leave or stay with us, I might make arrangements for your end" I answered

"Yeah, I can live with that..." said Hebiji, "If I find a better father than my dad, I would stay with him..."

"So any more questions?" I asked

"I've got a question? It's a what if, if someone in your group somehow betray you, would you ever punish them?" Dan asked

"Well... my friends are planning it... so I gotta say you should see for yourself... also I won't punish them for that" I answered

"Okay" he understand what I meant

"Now let's prepare our travel to the planet we're headed, here's your cards of what you're heading!" I have given them index cards with the name of the planet and the extra notes for those who're not in their true powers.

"My Shadowside?" Akunogan read the card's info

"Mom are you sure I can get enough growth on the way there?" Cubbonyan asked

"You may earn it!" I told him

I answered "Pack your essentials gentlebears, we're going to-"

**(Blackout)**

**(Chapter ended)**

**Well that's wraps up the chapter right? I'm gonna be relaxing from all the tiredness the airport has been putting on me...**

**So if anyone has any additional questions, write them down in the review page **

**So like and review! See you next time!**


	20. Chapter 19: Battle For Bearly Impact Pt1

**Chapter 19: The Battle for Bearly Impact Part 1**

**Bearlywrote: it's almost the end of the sequel, I'm happy to be almost done with this!**

**Bakunyan: I thought you said it wasn't the end of Multi Surge!**

**Bearlywrote: I'm getting to that!**

**Cuddly: We're making plans for an upcoming third story about our new adventure. The last story was about Nate and Dan but secretly it's Boss's story. This story is about our plan and my life story with the friends we made. This next story... will focus on someone you knew... and we're gonna preview it soon.**

**Cubbonyan: you bet! You guys are going to be excited about that later! So... if you haven't been able to, go check out our request stuff story thing! We are still open for any questions and ideas for bonus chapters!**

**Bearlywrote: So we do not own Yokai Watch and Bakugan! For the bakugan fans who are secretly angry at this heavily dissatisfied episode, you're in luck, because I have something calming in mind for those who hate seeing it. I'm not gonna kill them!**

**Keep in mind that no bakugan, yokai, and humans, are harmed in the making of this story!**

**—————————————**

The day has come up to the end of August... The whole family and their friends are landing their feet at a foreign land that's familiar to some, but not all.

"This is it... that episode..." Dan said as saw his bakugan friends lying with a sense of laziness.

"Are you sure that he's dead... I don't feel like attacking others... but we have to because our tiny human friend is missing..." a purple hydra dragon is loafing along with his other giant friends

"God... ever since I've KO'd MD, they're are unmotivated like the kids in Lazy Town. I'm glad that there's no Robbie Rotten around... unless Sporticus is here..." I told Dan about his presence

"I get the references but why MD?" Dan asked

"Mechty D-troyer" I answered, "That's a nickname I've gave to Mechtavius in one of the chapters!"

"Oh..." he gasped

"What should we do? They knew Dan's face!" Nate mentioned

"Right, Cuddly. Bakunyan. I want you to bring your men and draw a barrier to keep them from seeing me and our team. While I draw a transmutation bearing circle, this ground and the power within it is perfect to charge things up with a little bit of alchemy science!" I commanded the team

"Gotcha. I don't want everyone else to see Dan getting sacrificed, even though his soul isn't required." Cuddly whispered

The blue bear began dragging his ice pen to form an impenetrable camouflage barrier around the target we're after. Bakunyan went to be a lookout for any other intruders closing in on the bears. Cubbonyan was using the yokaipedia for more info about the yokai he's facing... but noticed a picture of Nekomata on the page with another picture of a human with purple hair and tanned skin.

Cubbonyan is drawn to the boy's image as he is a yokai right for him. He was looking for a human watcher that is interested in his experience. "That boy is wonderful... if only my parents allow me to..." he turned off his yokaipad and resumed working with his parents

—————————————

"Hurry Suzaku! We need to stop Bearlywrote!" Jibanyan yelled

"I'm going as fast as I go! Just hold on for a little longer!" Suzaku answered

"Wow! I can't believe that she's in New Vestroia. That's upsetting that she's taking their place to kill the bakugan!" Betadron wondered

"Well that's not possible, Fan Artists are odd, they do bad things to keep the peace!" Worton rebuked

"Well how can it happen, humanoid partners died instead of them? Making bakugan cuter? Fuse both of races together and create a new race of monsters?" Ballista bellowed as they're in Jibanyan's belt

"You will see... we'll finally see what they're doing with our friends once and for all. If we save them, things will be passable and we'll make things right with them. We have our weapon we'll use in hand!" Razenoid consoled them with dignity as they're about to go to their destination.

"Hey... how are you feeling with a cat?" Lumagrowl asked

"He's alright, he's a nice friend and it's perfect for smashing things instead of smashing people. A better way for relieving stress"

"Cool!"

————————————

"We're almost done here," Cuddly shouted quietly

"Good. There's so much time left for us, they might be time to put them to sleep until the project finishes. So for you eight, I've finished the whole circle. Just until that point, you'll unleash your shadowsides while you're in each circle. The clouds will scan your kind heart and soul, how much Development you've gotten within you, and how much suffering you've witnessed. For those who have not gain their shadowside, even if one of you thinks they have, step forward." I asked my team

Cubbonyan and Baiporagon stepped forward in response to my question.

"There's still time for a battle..." I answered

Suddenly a shadow came forth from under the ground of loafing giants. A spider in a form of a beautiful woman rose from the ground. "Hehehehehehehe..." she giggled

Cuddly stared at a familiar figure and dropped his pen.

"J- J-Jorogumo..." Cuddly stuttered as he saw her face

(**Flashback)**

_The conversation takes place in between the world he and her have a good conversation with Pacifica Northwest_

_Cuddly came with the discussion on where the kidnapper of Aruke might be, "Have you heard or seen a girl by the name of Karan Kenyu?"_

_Pacifica looks at them strangely, blinks for a while and said, "What does she look like?"_

_Cuddly guessed wrongly, "Umm well, she's with a guy with a brown shirt... and my friend said she's wearing a black dress.."_

_"But isn't she a Japanese looking girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and blue jeans?" The beautiful yokai is a familiar foe in Shadowside named Jorogumo but she's more human-like, almost the size of Ayame. Looked to forced in the side of good, but it's obvious that she's hiding something within all the beauty_

_Cuddly responded, "oh yeah, I must've missed that part, so yeah she's Japanese. She's not someone we're about to confront. We just want to ask her a few questions"_

_Pacifica frowned, "maybe you can ask Gideon"_

_"Oh, him. He might be able to give us answers." Cuddly growled in a gentle-to-humans bad cop impression, "If he wants me to bring his crush over, though, my fist will give him a straight answer!"_

_Pacifica laughed, "I like your humor, so sure! I'll take you to him!"_

_Jorogumo smiled, "thanks"_

_"No problem!" said Pacifica, "Pacifica Northwest at your service!"_

_"I'm Cuddly, I may seem frightening, but I'm great with kids!" He introduced himself_

_"I'm Jorogumo, I used to eat kids." The spider waved meekly at the girl_

_"Huh?" The rich girl blinked_

_"You don't have to say that..." he responded, "besides, you don't eat handsome men anymore"_

_She sighed, "it was just a heads-up"_

_Pacifica exclaimed, to change the darkening mood topic, "Let's go! Gideon should be at the park!"_

_Cuddly announced, "come on Spider-woman, we gotta save the day!" He ended up cracking a smile_

_She giggled "you're quite a funny guy"_

_"Thanks! You're pretty great too!" He said_

_"I don't get those compliments often..." she blushed_

**(Flashback ends)**

"How remarkable! To see a few handsome men in this hideous planet" she softly spoken as she spotted Dan, Baiporagon, and Masquernyan.

"What sort of travesty did Karan and those men did to your head!" Cuddly growled as he's panicked on the inside

"What the heck is going on! Why is Cuddly talking to her like she's a good girl?!" I shouted as I protected the handsome boys

"Well mom, Bear Dad met her while they're looking for the Fate Changer!" Cubbonyan asked me

"Well I thought he teamed up with Bao En to take down Karan and Jorogumo!" I told him

"You got it mixed up mom! Karan is only in the bad side, and Jorogumo is in the good side! I forgot to tell you that!" Cubbonyan admitted

"Oh god... why do I forget about "Help from the Shadows"..." I muttered as I thought wrongly about the past

The battle continues outside the field, and the bear tried to snap her out of it!

"You don't realize how much pain you're in as well as I do! I may be sort of connected with your emotions! I may have an obsession with one of the things I don't adore in life! I don't care if any death threats fans from the Nonfictional world care an about you! Please don't ignore me... I love you!" Cuddly cried while admitting his small secret

"... I don't love men who aren't that handsome towards me, admitting their affection towards me... it's disgusting..." she scolded him, leaving Cuddly's eyes grew wide, opening his small eye to see the awful truth of this yokai, she's not the same, but a different universe Jorogumo...

"But... but..." he's about to say one more word, but she tangled him with her signature spider webs, covering his body and mouth.

Keisuke shouted as he saw his yokaisona suffering the same fate as him, and saw a vision of his past life, seeing the same yokai, angered by artists who stole her food source, ties Bullseye up with his face accepting his fate by getting eaten. The boy growled, and so does Yuuki, grows cautiously with unimaginable pain and power while unleashing his true form.

**"YOU LEAVE BULLSEYE AND CUDDLY ALONE! YOU DONT DESERVE TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD!"** Keiyukki yelled as he summoned his own blue dagger out of nowhere, and blew it to her with the cold winds he commanded

She deflected the dagger in a flash, "That horn! That power! You're Yuuki the Vigilant! I would assume that you came for this corpse!"

**"Don't you backtalk me about your actions with my friends! You may know who I was hiding within the boy!"** Keiyuuki sneered

"Of course... I would love you better if you stay that way!" The evil yokai laughed as it angered the both men within a body

**"Shut your fat mouth! I should've killed you when I had a chance! Now it's the time you'll suffer! The same suffering my best friends have died along with!"** Keiyuuki grew angrier as he gets closer for a brawling combat towards Jorogumo.

He used his raw powers too roughly on her causing her to grow more defensive with her adhesive silk string to make her shields. He grinned at the ability he's struggling to figure out, that's what she did herself last time.

Cubbonyan grew with worry that one of his dads, _is there anything better than this?_

He looked at a jar that is sealed, and he thought of both the Soranaki arc of Shadowside and the Forever Friends movie. It may be helpful to stop Jorogumo and to save his dad, but it comes to the cost of him getting out of control with anger.

_I have to take this risk..._

Cubbonyan uncapped the lid and released a purplish creature with one eye and slithers within the silky, webbed cocoon.

The adrenaline rush awakens Cuddly and Bullseye's strength and grew angry at the villainess who did this to him. He bites through the webs and claws out of the cocoon with all his strength.

Keiyuuki noticed Cubbonyan's actions to save his father. He definitely recognize the character growth the child has been developing through, **"Cubbonyan, you have my respect"**

They charged right towards the villainess with negativity, "I cannot give in! Ayame brought me out of her just so I can get the chance for my freedom in exchange for the capture!"

**"You just lost your end of the bargain, prepare to suffer! Bullseye! Show her that you're not afraid!"**

"GRRRRRR" Cuddly drew out his axe in anger and aggressively slaughtered her deeply with all the hate he received from her

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She wailed in horror from the sight of a broken-hearted bear filled with bloodlust

Blood rushed out from the body and the souls poured out and raised into the sky. Cuddly grew calmly and looked up at the souls stolen by her, the dark energy withered away slowly and floated away along with it. He slowly looked at the body of a yokai he thought he saw, he looked at his axe, tainted by the blood of a woman he's crushing on...

The bear collapsed to the ground sobbing as the body withered away from the world. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

The rest of the gang felt the pain Cuddly was handling, an innocent yokai has blood on his paws, all because of the awakening of the negativity in his heart, unleashed by a Soranaki virus.

**"I'm sorry how it'll end this way. You knew it's not the same person you feel in love with..."** Keiyuuki comforted him

"I know... the mind grew dark as I give in towards this fate... but I don't blame my son for this, he's just doing this to help me..." said Cuddly as he calmed down, "I've been in the pacifist route for a long time and I guess I know if I didn't stand up and fight, I might end up getting caught so soon..."

**"That's something Bullseye would've said... he was gentle until he was exiled from not putting fate to the Artist/Creators. His only other choice was to fight his life, that's how we became friends..."** they both stand up and walked towards the barrier and resume drawing it.

The next day, they would wait upon some who need to have their shadowsides awaken...

**(To be continued)**

**This is going to be a long series parts for the final battle!**

**This would mean that they're unleashing something big and bad!**

**So stay tuned! Like and review! See you in the next part!**


	21. Chapter 20: Battle For Bearly Impact Pt2

**Chapter 20: The Battle For Bearly Impact Part 2**

**Bearlywrote: well that seems down in the last chapter, I hope things turn around for you Cuddly...**

**Cuddly: -crying- thanks...**

**Bakunyan: I do know why he's crying over three days since our last update**

**Cubbonyan: Bear Dad, for the umpteenth time, I'm sorry!**

**Cuddly: it doesn't matter! I killed her, even though it was not her!!!!!**

**Keisuke: Bearlywrote, this would scar him indefinitely!**

**Gluesome: You set this up, didn't you?**

**Bearlywrote: no I don't! It was Ayame's fault for releasing her!**

**Cubbonyan: And the Soranaki Virus! Why is it there!?**

**Bearlywrote: I was supposed to get rid of it, but we didn't have a choice.**

**Nate: Bearlywrote, why do you even have it!?**

**Bearlywrote: it is not something for you to know about! I'm drawing something!**

**Nate: whatever, can you please make your bear guy stop crying?**

**Bearlywrote: Okay... after the intro! I don't own Yokai Watch and Bakugan and other Yokaisonas that are included in this chapter! I'm throwing back "and I don't own Regular Show!" In this!**

**Plus for the stuff from the last chapter belong to (referencing a scene from Universal Collision on Wattpad)**

**This would take a while...**

**—————————————**

The pain is constricting the largest member as the guilt consumes him. Cuddly has never been scared himself in his life, and it's a way of life I've been through.

I remember when I stabbed Dan after he drank the soul absorbing potion, I felt like I was fearful. Seeing many fictioners noticed my desire for this multiverse's redemption over the Nonfictional world's control.

I was sobbing over someone, who's memories have been lost, and alongside with my champs, I've been feeling better about it for the past three years. My heart is focused on the story and this part is almost complete, but I feel like Cuddly should learn the same, he's like me, but he needs a long therapy session.

Keiyuuki has stood by the side of Cuddly for two hours now, and Bullseye is just able to communicate with the body he inhabits in.

_You're going to be alright. I know how it felt when there's no other solution to stop Creators other than begging for them to go away. I lost my home because my brethren believe in change, I don't. Don't blame yourself for killing the spider hime, blame the darkness that imposter brought you to your heart for triggering your blood-boiling hatred towards her._

Cuddly calmed down a little and placed his paw in his heart, "for the glory of my god, I would go forward until the end, even if I had to change my appearance in one way or another..." Cuddly looked at his paw and makes a fist

Gluesome felt a connection with Cuddly closer than he was with his other friends, it's like Gludra know that presence was.

**_Hey Bullseye! You're here!_**

_Gludra! You're alive! I always knew slimes are more unique than I am!_

**_Yeah I know, listen! I sensed a presence coming from the Regular Show Branch, you must comfort your partner quickly, we don't have much time to initiate the plan._**

_Gotcha! I will ask him_

The thoughts from Bullseye awaken Cuddly back onto focusing important matters. He looked for a different presence outside the drawn barrier, and here came a large transformer/giant duck. Keiyuuki transforms back into the lone human, while running towards the strange character.

"Baby ducks!" I shouted, "I knew something I posted in the intro would pop up!"

The fusion landed, out came two familiar individuals that Keisuke and Gluesome would recognize.

"Hey guys!" The tall blue jay gives them a friendly hand shake

"We came to do our half of what we owe you!" The small raccoon said

"But I thought your boss returned the favor" Keisuke added

"Yeah, but he gave you half of the burgers, that's why we're doing it in this world, your boss called us here for some "interference" with the upcoming intervention" said Mordecai

"Like what?" Gluesome asked

"Oh that? Well you guys have like a few show members following you... so does Nate and Dan, they're after the things they found "super important" to their roles, but it'll end very soon!" I told them

"Well I like that both boy's worlds aren't chasing me! It is a blessing..." said Bakunyan feeling embarrassed, appearing a sweat drop on the side of his head

Cubbonyan laughed, "Nyan Dad, you're silly! Of course they might chase you! It'll take a moment to puzzle this up for them to find out"

"I have an idea for all of this to work, Cuddly, the barrier we made is for us and the runners to walk-through, I need you to Nose-boop the bakugan to sleep, I don't want them to think that I'm doing something terrible." I commanded him

"Okay!" Cuddly walked over there and did as I told him with a sad expression on his face, it'll be over soon for them, but it'll be over soon for me...

The giant kaiju-based beasts are put under a spell that makes them feel into an endless slumber, only until the ritual is done.

While I was finishing up the last circle, some of the boys are riled up for the battle.

"Bakugan Crossover Movie!!!!" Mordecai singed

"It's a crossover fanfic dude" Rigby corrected him

"oh yeah!"

"Wait! I know you're Mordecai, but this Rigby is way different than I know!" Dan replied

"What about it?"

"You're saying things brightly, and he didn't even have a high school diploma"

"Time is fast for us, we just into season 7 and It was supposed to be a few days before my prom date with Eileen, and a couple of weeks before my graduation"

"How is that not helping me to see that you're the same guy?"

Rigby revealed under his tail and showed the one-cheek butt to him, proving that he's the real deal.

"Okay I believe you! I just thought it wasn't carried into an arc or something" Dan snickered

"Your snickering means that you're the real OG Dan Kuso, with an S!" Rigby replied with respect

"Thanks..." Dan said in confusion because of the "With an S" the raccoon called his name like he's a copy..., "oh right... my reboot self has the same name as me, but with a different letter"

"You're right! I called them and Kei-san that my name is different, even if it's a Z instead of an S. **You would understand a lot according to his records that he's a determined person just like you are!" **Gluesome covered his gooey lips in shock that it wasn't his words

"That's cool! We are alike, but I'm glad it's you're a bit of an improved version of myself! I really do want all of them to understand that I'm not always perfect!" Dan acknowledged him that they're equals.

I stare at the area of the battle it was supposed to take place for the evil to destroy the bakugan, but nothing would harm them as long as they're asleep. I looked back at my old sketchbook from my last adventure and brought someone out, he was free to go, and I put the lecturing bakugan beside his sensei, completely caught up with the rest as he fell into slumber. I took a deep breath and felt the relaxing feeling that Steven was when both of his earth and the gem home-world were at peace for the past two years, but I remember that relaxation comes with a price of what comes next for us

"Bearlywrote! We have come to end you!"

"Who said that!? Come on out if you want to face us alone!" I shouted

The shadow came up along with a whole squad of rescuers, who have come for the yokai I've made

"You really think that kidnapping them again would stop us from stopping you! Think again!" Shun yelled as he sprinted towards me, but Gluesome blocked the attack from me.

**"Mistress Bearlywrote! We must prepare for our entry!"** Gluesome spoke in a elegant tone while keeping his anger in control

"You got it! We need to help out on the final shadowsides for this operation! We need Baro-" I commanded

"I'll go stop the others mom! You don't have to share your EXP with me, give that to Akunogan!" said Cubbonyan as he interrupted my strategies

"But Cubbo-kun..." I said softly

"It is character that I did something bad to Bear Dad! Now it's time for me to gain more character as I attack the Agency with my claws! To make sure they won't go near you!" Cubbonyan instructed as he made a decision

"You're right... your development is important to us other than the other men. You were an important member to our team, you convinced me that you brought Nate back with your own words. You convinced me that you're doing the right thing as Jorogumo was going to devour Cuddly, you are a good OC Artist my son. Cherish it." I told him

He smiled widely and embraced me, it was the most heartwarming thing I've felt for a long time.

Cubbonyan sprinted towards the Yokai Detective Agency in a flash, like lightning, and slashed Micchy with the bear-claw scythe, taking his soul.

"He's so fast!" Natsume noticed his movements

As fast as he can, he took down Whisper, Junior, Kyubi, Venoct, Robonyan 00, Komasan and Komajiro, Azure Dragon, and the rest of the best yokai they have except Fudou Myouou Boy, Shutendoji, both Usapyons and Jibanyan, for some reason, Jibanyan turned human as she lost her defenses from the speed of such feline

"Damn... I can't get a good hit from him..." Jibanyan panted as she can't keep up the pace of the lightning bear

Akinori tried to summon a yokai from Animas, but it was fruitless since there's no high-calorie foods nearby and it was drastic enough that their friend is close to his end as a sacrifice

Touma used one of the Youseiken to stop Cubbonyan, Fudou Myouou Boy aided alongside him with a chocobar in his mouth.

Suzaku took possession as his normal self with his dual blades to cut him up, but somehow Cubbonyan has super regeneration abilities, since he is a "Frankenstein-like" yokai.

Fudou Myouou Boy tried to strike him strong like he usually does, but Cubbonyan somehow survived and doesn't take that much damage.

"Who are you?"

"Oh me... I was hoping that you might knew Jorogumo! She just came and scolded my dad's ass, until he scolded her back!" Cubbonyan explained

"Why are ignoring our question, child of Bearlynyan!" Touma enraged as he demanded the answer

"My family and friends calls me Bear Cub or Baby Bear... My enemies... call me Cubbonyan!" The dark aura awaken the Bear cub's shadowside as his limbs grew longer and his body seemed to resemble like a human, his body was covered in skinned polar bear fur.

"You never mention your name until now, how mysterious are you?" Akinori asked

"Way more mysterious than you think! Both of your "Allies" tried to "slaughter" my dads, but that's how I came into the world! The parts of me made me twice as powerful than my dads!" Cubbonyan grinned as he punched Touma in the jaw out of nowhere with a detachable bear arm

"You... -choking- bast...ard..." Both boys are choking by the arms of Cubbonyan's shadowside

Natsume came to intervene, "STOP THIS!"

"Oh this is not great for you, Shuka? How about a little more fun?" He grabbed Akinori and Ayame with the detachable legs and constricting them slowly as they're struggling to breathe

"NO! YOU BETTER STOP THIS!!! KIDNAPPING MY BROTHER IS BAD ENOUGH AS IT IS!!!" Natsume cried as she witnessed her friends in horror

"Not BAD ENOUGH! HAHAHAHA!!! Now you'll see your fate like Lord Seishun has faced before his brutal punishment!" Cubbonyan laughed as Shuka within starts crying that her human friends are falling to the knees, heading towards death.

**_Seishun, Stop this... I know how you felt about it, but they're sub-leaders of your resistance!_**

**_You were a good child until I was ruling the kingdom after the pre-coronation. You were lonely and your slime dragon was eager for company, so you ran and decide to play hero, and you became their hero because of the oncoming Artist raids. They wanted to be loyal to you, but I chose to believe that they're going to do something good for me and my yokai kingdom._**

**_Now I know that you're right, all Artists don't follow the promises they made for us... we're not on top of the Artist Hierarchy, we're in the middle, and those they thought are careless go to the bottom._**

"Well at least you're angry enough to unleash Shuka now! Did ya?" Cubbonyan taunted her, caused her to cry instead of unleashing her frustrations

"No... you're right! Shuka and I deserve that punishment... I was supposed to keep Keisuke in place... not because I care for his safety, but because he deserves a better life other than saving the world with yokai... but under the rule of Hino, it wasn't a good thing...! Do anything you want with Keisuke, please leave my friends alone!" She begged

"How touching... for you to let us have him instead of unleashing your anger like your brother and my father did with your villainess... I guess I have no choice..." he commanded his limbs to stop chocking them as he revealed his head, which is a bear mask that animates his facial expressions, revealing to be a toddler with cat ears.

"Kawaii..." she spoke softly

"You have been through so much... you just let me want to pull out my trump card!"

"WHAT!" She screamed

Cubbonyan snaps his fingers as lightning generates from the limbs itself, hearing her friends scream in agony, causing Natsume to finally have a mental breakdown, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The glow from five arks have been reacted from the screaming, they're now ready!

"ALRIGHT! SUMMONING!"

**"SHADOW!"**

"COME ON OUT MY FRIEND, CALLING KARBONKOMA! CALLING TWINKLNYAN! CALLING PARANYAN! CALLING SPARKYU! CALLING GINTARJO!!!"

The five shadows appeared and pop out shadowside versions of themselves, Karbonkoma looked like a komainu with graffiti artist style mane and ripped clothes. Twinklnyan's a ninja-like woman carrying a staff that is meant for both attack and defense. Paranyan is a green scaly dragon in a size of a three story building. Sparkyu is the same as the time in the Outlet. Finally, Gintarjo took his Jibanyan-like form inspired by the world he thrives in. They all glared at Cubbonyan to cease this action.

"Hello friends of mom!" said Cubbonyan, the limbs returned to him and he ran back into the force field as fast as possible once he reverted back to his lightside.

"Guys... are you okay!" Natsume felt relieved that the three friends are okay from the electric intake from the arms of Cubbonyan.

"I'm fine... it's just that I almost fainted from the pain..." Touma smiled as he was kissed by Natsume by the lips

"Aww... I'm glad that's over!" said Ayame

"It's not over yet! They still have Keisuke and they're going to use him as a sacrifice!" Akinori reminded them that the story is not done yet.

"You're right! It's time to show Bearlynyan how we deal with yokai who caused problems around our multiverse!" Natsume rallied them with her best pep talk

"Yeah!" The Agency and the remaining yokai cheered, they're running towards the force field, but was blocked by the Fan Artist Yokai.

"Why did you stop us? Is there a warning you're about to tell us?" Natsume asked

"Oh there is a warning!..." Sparkyu answered

"And that is..." Ayame demanded

Demandi Riot jumped in front of them with an evil smirk on her face, "You gotta get past us first! Hehehe!"

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!"

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**

**BIG CAPS THIS TIME BECAUSE OF THE SUSPENSE!!!!**

**I'LL STILL BE WORKING WITH ONE OF MY FRIEND'S STORY REQUEST IN ANOTHER STORY OF MINE ON ANOTHER ACCOUNT!**

**SO LIKE AND REVIEW! SEE YOU IN PART 3!**


	22. Chapter 21: Battle For Bearly Impact Pt3

**Chapter 21: The Battle For Bearly Impact Part 3**

**Bearlywrote: I can't believe this is happening!!!!**

**Bakunyan: you mean that The Steven Universe Movie has finally been released!?**

**Bearlywrote: Yes that! Plus Labor Day So no school for me, but this chapter I'm about to write!**

**Cuddly: The final part of the battle!**

**Cubbonyan: (in shadowside) My shadowside battle debut is perfect! I never felt so tall and powerful! Wahahahaha!!!**

**Nate: this is insane, you just defeated my daughter's friends by putting her in a desperate situation**

**Dan: that betrayal though... is well played**

**Bearlywrote: that's the power of acting! We all are great manipulators when it comes to making stories before doing it in action! Whoever made Isekai Quartet is a great example of making a crossover story, setting in a high school.**

**Baiporagon: Brilliant example! I love the show!**

**Bearlywrote: thanks! But enough talking, more story time! I don't own Yokai Watch plus everything else! Everyone or everything is either contained of spoilers or not!**

**Bakunyan: So prepare yourself!**

**————————————**

All of the Agency are stunned to learn the truth of what Demandi Riot have said

"Why?" Said Natsume, "Why do we want to beat you? You said you can help us!"

"Did we said that? Yes we do, but our boss really wanted us to do is to act like we can be allies with you, but secretly we're here to fight you away from Bearlywrote, our boss from the beginning!" Said Karbonkoma

"No way! You're making this up!" Akinori sounded in disbelief over the realization of the yokai double-crossing them

"It's sounds kind of like the thing about the real truth about the Youseiken's purpose, but much more deceiving!" Twinklnyan added

"This has nothing to do with the Youseiken!" Touma shouted

"Well you're right, it isn't about them! All we wanted is to help our friend out! Bearlynyan was trapped in our workplace for thirty years and we are willing to save our friends' lives, even if it means half of her favorite worlds would be grieving with this change!" said Paranyan

"...You don't mean" Ayame gasped

"That's something you should meme about!" said Sparkyu, "I wouldn't help Bearlywrote complete her mission without experimenting a few things!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? ARE YOU WILLING TO MAKE ALL OF THE FICTIONAL LIVES SUFFER!?" Haruya enraged with anger as the dark yoki aura grew around him

"Don't get all of this mixed up! We're here to save lives, not stolen their lives even more!" Gintarjo admittedly said it to the yokai

"WELL YOU JUST MADE US LOSE OUR CHANCE! MY PURPOSE IS TO BRING DAN BACK TO HIS HUMAN FORM AND RETURN HIM HOME, WHERE HE BELONGS IN THE FIRST PLACE! I DIED TRYING TO REACH HIM, BUT YOU JUST GOT TO PULL US AWAY FROM THE BIGGEST CHANCE WE GET OUR FRIENDS BACK!" Yelled Ikarigan

"He's right! That Fan Artist Yokai recruiting is a bad idea! We wouldn't take care of it ourselves if we plan this ahead, but why should we trust those who used to work with her!?" Akinori yelled

"Guys! If we don't fight them now, we'll lose our chance to get our Keisuke back!" Natsume commanded them

"You're right! Why are we laying around for? We got to shut them down!" Ikarigan screamed in anger

"Hai!" Everyone agreed

"PATHETIC!" said Sparkyu

"You're right! You can't stand a chance against us! Remember, us and our creations are stronger than you!" said Twinklnyan, swinging her staff at them

Everyone dodged quick as they were equipped by some sort of weapon

"Grrr! Paranyan! Make a barrage!" Gintarjo commanded the dragon

"Right!" He breathes fire in between them and the yokai

—————————————

Jack and Hebiji are seeing the battle of the Yokaisonas and the Agency from beyond the barrier

"Cool!" Hebiji awed

"That's got to be the coolest battle!" said Jack

"Not as cool as the battle across from here!" Gluesome pointed it out with the other battle it takes place

"No kidding!" Keisuke glued his eyes towards the battle between the InaBrawlers and the Regular Show characters

————————————

"Get out of the way Mordecai and Rigby!" Shun demanded them to step aside for their friends back

"No way dude! We owe Dan and Keisuke our thanks!" said Mordecai

"Yeah! You can't tell us what to do other than our friends!" Rigby jabbed at Shun, reminding him that leader place isn't the best suit for him, only for Dan.

"What shall we do? Your bakugan are eternally sleeping! Like Mal did in the first Descendants!" Hailey recalled that event in one scene of a Disney Channel Movie.

"I know... I never thought that they're able to put Skyress to sleep, she's restless when it comes to protecting her home here" Shun admitted

"Yeah and they put Preyus and Elfin down, they're a good throwback to the Bruce Lee impersonators and Sailor Moon fans." Marucho stated that I was extremely troublesome to put their friends into a lazy state

"So what are we going to do?" Usapyon asked

"We have to fight them head on! It's the only way!" Shun insinuated

"Right!" All of them agreed

"Well too bad bro! You're outnumbered!" Rigby corrected them

"What are you talking about? There's only four of us and only two of you!" said Usapyon

A small quartet of baby ducks came behind the two slackers showing their fists at them

"This is bad!" Marucho panicked as he recognized the ducks

"Why are you guys scared over a bunch of ducks?!" Hailey wondered

"They're not just ordinary ducks..." Usapyon shooked as the duck quartet transformed after a synchronized fist pump. They've become a muscular man with a duck head

"Oh snap! This is just like the chapter in Yokai Watch 3 with Dr. Maddiman!" Hailey grew with excitement as they're engaged with the enemy

"STEP OFF!!!" The duck fusion battle cried as he did a chop towards the ground

Luckily, they all dodged from it

"God... it is so tough stopping them..." Usapyon grinned as he was injured

"Did some sweet bunny got injured?" the humanized Jibanyan came in with the future Usapyon

"Jibanyan! Older me!" Y Usapyon winced in tears that the other end of the red string of fate came to him.

"Are you okay?" Jibanyan asked him

"Yeah I'm fine... but we're in a pickle here..." the Y Usapyon asked for his aid

"It's okay, since you helped me back when I was younger, I'll help you this time!" Jibanyan tossed him a few active bakugan ready to brawl.

"Thanks! Guys! Jibanyan is fighting on our side!" The Young Usapyon called the gang for aid

"Alright! We gotta stop this operation! The Tooniverse is already bad enough as it is for the fictional life!" Hailey cheered

"What are you talking about? She's gonna make our multiverse great again! We're once street performers but pulled in to the park by our creator! She's gonna give everyone their old lives back, or some others stick to their changed lives forever." Mordecai explained

"No way! She ruined Arc 2 of Mechtanium Surge! We got to put them to justice for destroying our plot, even if the plot was terrible!" Shun informed them

"Yeah, if you want to live in the cruel world like your Season 4 world, you won't think of others totally feel! Dan and the arc 1's masked villain are gone to Bearlywrote because of the negative influences that show has put them through!" Rigby informed them as well

Both of them are shocked at what the raccoon told them. Both flashback to the points in life or what it should've done with their lost friend, some of them are meant to be forgotten and some of them are meant to be forgiven...

"Your broken friendship with Dan Kuso with a S is what you're flawed in! It's your fault he's rock bottom!" Mordecai and Rigby sync up with the duck fusion and wearing 80s items to become "Power Rangers" inspired warriors.

"It's time we trash them!" Jibanyan commanded them

"Hai!"

——————————————

"They're both busy with the battle... it's finally time!" I told all of them, "Bai! Aku! Split!"

Both humanoid dragons split into two individuals and Akunogan walked forward to me. I prepare a syringe filled with EXP extract, supposed to be inserted into Cubbonyan, but his character growth has grown tremendously without it. I added the liquid that can revert back the memories of Aku's past.

"Akunogan, you have grown so well over many trials and tribulations. You might have a situation you're facing about you finding yourself and learning about how you become that way in the first place. If you're fine the way you are, then we should continue our mission until your shadowside has awaken on your own." I told him with a choice

Dan stared at him with unsure eyes, fearing that he'll turn back evil again and kill him on sight. Aku noticed this and make a right choice, "I won't do it, I fear... that if this turn out badly, I might harm any of you..."

I stared at Dan as he told me, I guess Dan must've saw him behind the baggy mask "It's okay, I understand"

As I was about to put the syringe away, an earthquake shook the ground by all the action-packed battles in the same place. The shot was flying along with the liquid bottles, containing either of Dan's memories...

As the fate tropes predicted... the shot landed on Akunogan's arm despite his refusal and the bottles landed in both mouths of the correct Dans, regaining their memories as both of them fell asleep due to the mental pain inflicted on them.

"Nate! I'm glad we're back..." The human Dan felt unconscious after a glance at a familiar friend's face.

"I know Dan... I came back for you" Nate replied

"why are you a yokai in heaven Baro... dius..." Baiporagon fell asleep as he said the name of his frenemy

"Bearlywrote..." whispered Akunogan

"I know what it was bad, it somehow targeted correctly! They didn't mean to cause an earthquake to happen!" I was trying to explain

"Thank you for letting me make a right choice" Akunogan smiled back at me, like it was my persuasion to inject him with a shot

"Thanks..." I said

"So shall we do the ritual now?" Bakunyan reminded everyone

"Oh yeah! Guys, there's the circle that symbolizes your character from before and the character you are now. The big ones on the outside represented the shadowsides of Gluesome, Hebiji, and Akunogan. The small ones on the outside are for the shadowsides of Ejaculope and Fuu2. The small glowing circle along with the small ones are specifically for Keyuuki. The four parts in the middle of the circle is for me and the rest of the Bearly Family and the last three in the center are for Dan, Nate, and Baiporagon." I explained the basis of the ritual to initiate Bearly Impact

"While I say a chant and perform a song, you dance in freestyle. It doesn't matter if it's hated or loved, it is how it represents you." I said in a wise way to be themselves, "don't mind the sleeping boys! Their development is all the ritual needs!"

"So we're doing the dancing for fun?" Keisuke asked me

"Yes!" I answered

"Okay, sounds like fun!" He replied

The entire gang went into positions and the song is played

Keisuke starts as he is transformed into Keiyuuki

Gluesome shapeshifted into the grown kaiju slime dragon, Gluganoid

Jack changed by shifting into the cruel ladies man, Jacklord

Hebiji altered by shedding his micro plastic scales into the kaiju yokai, Bazakari

Fuu2 stretched and transformed into his darker self, 2Oldernate

Finally, Akunogan unleashed his shadowside as darkness fully grown him... leaving him a mystery to the rest of them.

We sacrificed our weapons to bring forth a being that it worth being called a deity.

————————————

(The song played through the battlefield and the fighting foes are smirking at the area where we are)

"It is done!" said Sparkyu

"What are you talking about!?" Natshuka spat

"There's no stopping Bearlywrote now!" Paranyan looked at the clouds above as they're being dragged into the pillar of light, absorbed with Development.

"No..." Akinori felt defeated as all the hard work doesn't pay off...

"You guys are the first to witness Bearlywrote's greatness achievement! BEARLY IMPACT!" Twinklnyan echoed

"No! K-Keisuke!" Ayame felt extremely worried over the character they're about to lose

Ikarigan felt sadness pressuring him and tries to break the impenetrable barrier, "STOP THIS!!! YOU FIENDS!!! RELEASE OUR FRIENDS RIGHT NOW!!!"

——————————————

Meanwhile, the mecha duck giant listened to the Evangelion theme as they're referencing Power Rangers, Evangelion, and Gurren Laggan

Hailey was dancing to this catchy song and the boys and Jibanyan's bakugan aren't strong enough to take them down.

"Ugh... don't you guys give in so we can punch you!?" Jibanyan was grinning as her old nyan self toward the giant robot.

"Don't you chicks love giant robots?" Mordecai said in a old CN cartoon reference

"No! You guys gotta reconsider about being with Bearlywrote! Does she ever done anything bad?" Jibanyan asked

"No way! She gave the Ultimeatums to us! Just who the hell do you think they are!!!" They cursed at the feline and smashed her along with the helmet she worn.

The darkness from the helmet absorbed towards the shield. Making them remind that it was too late... yet again...

—————————————

The worlds who are bonded with the Bearly Family are noticing the clouds are being pulled away towards a planet at the Bakugan Branch.

The Steven Universe Branch noticed the clouds have been missing, along came with the Inuyasha Branch, Spirited Away, The Graveyard, The TTIGRAAS Branch, The Pokémon world, the resting areas, the SNK Branch, The One Punch Man world, The FC Branch, The Monsters world, The Pixar Branch, the town of South Park, The Deadly Sins Branch, Gravity Falls, Hyrule, Area 51, the Code Lyoko Branch, and the Shrek Branch.

The charge and the song is almost complete, leading to create a monster that is unknown to the human eye.

A being made entirely out of fluffy clouds has existed above all fictional life, mainly the fictional universe is once had a religion that is polytheistic.

This being is one of them.

"Greetings my children, I am Bearlygod!"

**(Chapter End)**

**Bearlywrote: WHOHOOOOOO!!!!! Finally I'm done with Battle For Bearly Impact! Now onto for the next chapter soon!**

**Bakunyan: That's right! Sooner or later we can do the trailer**

**Cuddly: yes and further evolutions from some of us!**

**Cubbonyan: Yeah so... vote and comment! See ya next time!**


	23. Chapter 22: Clouds To Dust

**Chapter 22: Clouds to Dust**

**Bearlywrote: the time has come for a god to appear!**

**Bakunyan: exactly, so if you think we're going to end it here, it's not over yet!**

**Cuddly: Yeah! We already uploaded the teaser chapter for "MS3: Draw it Blue"**

**Cubbonyan: it's about a yokai virus villain that disrupted my mom and dads lives and released a yokai virus they've created! It focuses on me and my siblings! Bearin, Beargamot, and Vilgox!**

**We are stronger and unique despite our odd differences. We are searching for our cousins and our mysterious uncle that calls himself "Brother Bearly"**

**Dan: I hope this turns out well!**

**Nate: Yeah! I'm glad this will add Forever Friends! Lord Enma would play the important role here!**

**Bearlywrote: you're right! So I do not own Yokai Watch and Bakugan, along with everything else I've used for this crazy crossover!**

**Bearlygod: let us begin this tremendous work of art!**

**—————————————**

**"Greetings my children! I am Bearlygod!" **Bearlygod introduced himself within the field

**"One of the deities of old... Bearlygod I am astounded by your presence!"** Keiyuuki bowed down his head and smiled softly at the cloud giant

**"That may be true Seishun. I was summoned to this world to grant the wishes the Fan Artist desired, I would love to help out those who knew my existence"** he spoken

"Wishes?" Jack recalled

"Yes... Bearlygod is only summonable by twelve to thirteen individuals who have grown stronger with development. Once summoned by those yokai outside the circle, he cannot be summoned again" I answered, "he is strong enough to grant two wishes... not one... not three... only two"

"Two wishes..." said Hebiji as he looked at his claws

"I knew you can wish for anything in the universe, but nothing is possible for everyone here..." Bakunyan explained, "we came here to grant the wish the world Tooniverse dreams of... peace and prosperity, without any way of harm and suffering from the forces of the Artist and Creators."

**"You all have a hopeful wish, but I might scan your souls if you have that Development!" **Bearlygod has swarmed them with a white cloudy aura, luring them into the final test of the adventure's final checkpoint.

——————————————

_**It can't be... **_Shuka thought

"Do you know him?" Natsume asked her incarnate

**_Bearlygod. He's one of the true gods of the Tooniverse, all of them are worshiped for their protection until the Creators introduced their religions to us, making most of us forget their history and the blessing they put upon our lives_**... Shuka explained

"So he's basically the creator..." Ayame guessed

_**Not exactly... he's the god of change, there are stories about him that can manipulate people into something different and unlocking their potential. He's a Gin so he grants people wishes that is in the impossible.**_

_**The main wish from Bearlygod would involve breaking and making... so if you wish for something you want, like a heart of a boy or lots of money, you would likely have him to break the heart literally to the rival lover or kill the greedy aristocrat.**_

_**Bearlygod would possibly break the barriers and binds of all the fictional characters towards their masters, granting Bearlywrote and Seishun the ultimate wish they desired the most other than himself, granting them the freedom of independence, but that leads with him with one wish left...**_

"One wish... what would both Bearlywrote and Seishun would do with one wish left?" Akinori stuttered

**_We will find out..._**

—————————————

Keisuke awakened alongside with Yuuki, feeling stunned that both boys are separated

"Yuuki..."

**"Keisuke-kun"**

"Where are we?"

**"We're inside Bearlygod, this must mean that he's testing us"**

"How would you know that?"

**"I was one of the followers of Fictionalism, the ancient polytheistic religion made up of dozens of fictional gods that are worshiped by the Fictioners of Comicalla for their protection against the negativity from any form. The Creators have been the barbarians of our history, they're tearing our structures apart and stripped them down to where they aren't, like they're their slaves..."**

"Yuuki... so that's why... you decide to rebel..."

**"That's right! I hated how they're ruining our way of life... for me and Gludra... he lost his family to the hands of these monsters. My friends have it differently... they are brutally punished because of their disbeliefs in Creators and Artists. I was angered by the betrayal of what my family did to me so Hino imprisoned me... That is why my seal has transferred into your soul... to prevent me to rebel against the impossible..."**

"... Yuuki"

**"I'm sorry I made it seem depressing..."**

"No no... it's okay. I wanted to know how you truly feel about it. If I was betrayed by my sister, I would just ran away and live with my friends"

**"That's exactly how I want first, but I can't change the past..."**

"I was wondering... how did I-I mean we, we get here in the monster town in the first place?"

_**I can answer through the eyes of your yokai guardian, **_Bearlygod spoke through the cloudy void

**"Bearlygod!" **Yuuki squealed

"Oh you mean Cuddly? Yeah we can see it!" Keisuke replied

_**I was just saying that it's gonna be frightening, but alright!**_

An image shows Cuddly's vision in the past about how he was taken.

It took place during before the series ever aired. They saw Keisuke's older sister, and her human and yokai friends. He saw himself and his mom as a monster, Keisuke gasped. Yuuki lowered his head during the memories that has been recorded in front of them.

Cuddly somehow intervened and brought out a sleeping body of Reboot Dan out of the bag. Letting him lie so that the monstrous thing chomped him til he's dead.

"Cuddly... you lied to Gluesome about his death to prevent me from learning the horrible truth of how I came there..." Keisuke cried

"Now you know... Cuddly is afraid of killing anyone, neither men or woman, ... so he let us kill the body for the soul of Gluesome." Yuuki looked upset about speaking with Keisuke as he was upset that he killed his friend prior to his yokai transformation.

The image finally showed a murderer of a boy scared by the strong and smelly aura coming from the big blue bear. He carried him and was sent away from the Shadowside world

—————————————

The next area shows Dan Kuzo "with the z" and Gludra. Lying flat as pancakes on the floor.

"Ugh... What happened..."

**"It must've been a test! If TV tells me anything, we must endure the trials ahead of us, and we have the determination to conquer all!"**

"Are you Gludra?"

**"Yes I am and you must be the child that is supposed to be my incarnation..."**

"That's right, so how could you given me those headaches?"

**"Your Development is almost finished filling up. My soul was in slumber after I was executed by the princess, but I finally found a chance to awaken my endless coma. I've found Cuddly and then I found you!"**

"Why am I important to you?"

**"I am like you... you have a good future and I can't believe how fate would catch you that easily..."**

"You're like me?"

**"Exactly! I am looking for a sense of adventure, but when I was adopted by my lord, I already found it... I found love... I have compassion towards him and those missions he succeeded"**

"Wow... so what would I do if all of this is over?"

Gludra looked in his inventory and looked at something golden, **"I might be able to get your future"**

The image now displays the memory of how Bearlynyan grabs Dan. Basically it's more like a comedy scene. They saw Bearlynyan pulled Magnus's pants down and have both bakugan picking their noses with the time freezing ability.

"Hahahaha no wonder that dude is peeved over Bearlynyan!"

**"I know... I wish I can see his reactions!"**

But things started to happen when he was later shown in front of the real murderer...

He answered with disbelief "Kei..."

——————————————

The other area of the next trial is for the following three... a boy, a snake, and a giant robot

**"What a beautiful ritual! I never had this much fun since Yuuki, the boys, and I have our first Boys night!"**

"Ugh... What the hell..."

**"Oh hello there! My name is Hebi-ninii! I'm a long time friend to Yuuki, and what is your name?"**

"Umm... Ikari Shinji..."

**"Hello there boy! Is this hunk of metal part of your Shadowside?"**

"Unit 01! How did it get here!?"

**"That's a good question! You said you know this robot right?"**

"Yeah. It's made by my mom and my dad runs the robot battling thing... I have a bad connection with most of them... how are you asking me about this?"

**"Well I'm the opposite of you, but I'm in the same pain! I am a mecha suit aficionado, but my dad doesn't want my career to be this unrealistic but a general to our tribe..."**

"Is your father Pythor?"

**"Yes, how did you know him?"**

"Well I've met a guy named Garou and said that I reminded him of your dad"

**"That's nice that he's recognized... but I have doubts about it... you see before we were scheduled for our execution... an Artist came by and took my tribe with him, and looked at my crimes to give him an idea to make my dad the villain, a traitor... I never knew until I was reawakened"**

"That's sad... I wish my dad would end up in my footsteps to see how I really feel"

Another image shown in front of them, now taking place in the Pokémon world and the Evangelion world.

The familiar aura he gained must've triggered the power of Bearlygod to be summoned by that time. He grabbed the Unit 01 along with the entry plug and sent towards the snake child as he became the Mechanical Devourer

"That's how..." Shinji looked down towards the realization of how his shadowside came to be...

**"Father... If you feel like you wanted a child again... please give this boy a home..." **Hebi-ninii glanced at the cloudy void for a reply

—————————————

Lastly the last three of the oc runners looked at each other, along with an incarnate of Jack

"What is going on?" Nate asked

**"We're inside Bearlygod. This must've been the thing Bearlywrote was talking about!" **????? answered

"Who are you?" said Andrew

**"Who am I? I am Horse Rider!"** said Horse Rider

"My incarnate!" said The preteen boy

**"That's right! I flirt with all kinds of ladies with my charm! We used to accept all love until the Artists made all negativity emotions appeared and ruined my life! Nobody accepts polygamy anymore..."**

"I know how you feel! I love to work on things when I imagine, but many girls say it was wrong!" Andrew admitted

"Gross..." Nate heard a raspy voice of a that belonged to a strong man, he recognized him based off his similar comparisons to his yokai form

"Hey! I know that you're still sad about how you got your memories back. Is it fine that I call you Baro?" Nate asked him

"It's fine..." Baro answered

"Oh... umm how is it that you're on the side of good? I've remembered Dan tell me from his head that you're the tormentor of his nightmare..." said Nate

"Well... I don't know if I should answer... but this all started with a cat..." said Baro

"A cat... YOU'VE MET JIBANYAN!" Nate shocked as he knew what the man was talking about

"Well yeah... at first I thought about using him for capturing Dan for the original plot, but somehow I messed up! Maybe it's because I'm not a flawless villain... I don't know... I was never meant to be a villain anyway..."

"Can you tell me why you don't want to be a villain?"

"It's because I was summoned by my Creator... My friends and I are friendly, yet monstrous-looking race. We were reassigned to be the main bad guys in the third season of Bakugan."

"Oh god... you missed your good old days?"

"Yeah... But one day, a vision made me decide I have to end all of this"

"What is your vision about?"

"I was at a spaceship... and I was paralyzed in place with my fist resting in my cheek... when I saw Dan Kuso in the battlefield... I tried and tried to move and halt the attacks, but what the Creator forcefully made me said "all forces advance!" made this vision so much worse..." Baro cried at the vision he regretfully remembered

"I'm so sorry..." Nate patted his back, "In between the both otherworldly adventures I had, I fear of that too..."

The last screen shows their painfully bad memories that were shown in front of them.

Andrew have to relive the pain as he saw the humiliating moment that led him to die and become Ejaculope.

Nate had to endure the sad moment when his human self sees Dan getting pulled away by Lord Enma's orders to remove the ability to see yokai.

Baro saw Dan's version of the vision they have shared, seeing the horrors of war in a different light. All three of them cried for the sake of passing...

—————————————

All of the ones outside of the circle have returned to where they are, still crying out their eyes from all the horrors they have to witness or to relive in.

Gluesome looked at Keisuke with fear, who is doing the same thing towards him, "Gluesome... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry... it's that thing within you that is causing you pain, I now realize that you're suffering the same as Cuddly" the red slime smiled and they both embraced with brotherly love

Hebiji and Jack looked at each other with fresh tears in their eyes, "I've met my incarnate!" Cried Hebiji

"Same... I can't believe Creators and Artists made love limited..." said Jack

Before he react, Hebiji give him a kiss on a cheek, "it's about to be limitless"

Aku and Fuu2 returned to each other as they're a good friends, an Uncle and a nephew kind of relationship...

Akunogan noticed how Jibanyan has been knocked out by the giant robot, and noticed his helmet has been broken by the knockout, "Jibanyan, you helped me find light... and without you I wouldn't be able to get to where Dan actually was..."

"My sister really is a special girl, huh?" Fuu2 recalled

"Yeah Yeah! She's strong! She managed to set those bad bakugan out of the Doom Dimension and made them all good! She saved their lives other than sacrificing themselves to save the heroes in Arc 2!" Akunogan grinned with happiness as he finally found a good friend aside from Bai and Jibanyan.

"Well it looks like my story is about to end for me..." said Fuu2

"What are you talking about?" Akunogan panicked

"I've decided to end my journey here and start back in the yokai world... as an average yokai" said the blue yokai

"What about the adventures? You can't be an average yokai like everyone else!" Akunogan pleaded

"I'm retiring... if it means they'll take away my beyond average Development, then so be it... I'll be forever a yokai that has powers to make people like average people" Fuu2 admitted

"... I understand! Someday I'll learn to make plushes out of my friends and you'll be the first one" Akunogan smiled as he understood his friend's decision, "I'll stay with Bearlywrote, and continue my redemption arc!"

"Nice choice! I've decided the same!" Bai replied, "and besides, masked villains deserved to be good at the end!"

While everyone is recovering from the passed trial, Bearlygod and I are noticing the results.

**"It seems that the yokai here knew about their saddest moments behind the scenes" **said Bearlygod

"I know, are they good enough?" I asked

**"They are! After I grant those wishes you have asked me to do, I have a present for the most developed of the bear quartet." **Bearlygod replied

"Thanks!" I said

**"I grant thy first wish!"**

**it starts with huge pain,**

**It won't ever be regain,**

**You write it well,**

**You draw it swell,**

**Comicalla will forever sustain!**

He snapped his cloudy fingers

The Tooniverse shakes as if it was the end of the world. The planet of Comicalla has been restored, but the other worlds remain in tact. The wish states that Comicalla would be restored and the others worlds are free to be themselves and hang out everywhere. The only thing that needs to be broken is the forced connections toward the Creators.

——————————————

"What just happened?" Hailey asked

"I don't know, but whatever it was... WERE FREE!!!!!!" Mordecai and Rigby, along with the ducks, have rushed back home with their signature songs they're singing.

"There's Nate and Dan, they seemed okay..." Usapyon noticed them resting in the shield

"Whatever it was... that god is way powerful than I thought ... he restored the planet my brother and his friends were trying to save for years..." Shuka was in awe of how Bearlygod did to their old home.

"But one thing is missing, we need Keisuke back! He's still alive!" Natsume rushed toward the shield, trying to call out her brother.

——————————————

**"We have to make this quick... Our final wish is in your paws!"** Bearlygod demanded a wish

"Well it is a hard decision... ohhh I know..." she whispered in the deity's ear

**"Excellent choice!"**

He snapped his fingers without a good limerick to say.

——————————————

Hailey noticed the snapping, "why do I feel like this is referencing Infinity War..."

"Of course that's what you feel!"

"It's Endgame, Hailey..."

"What are you guys... GAHHHHH YOURE YOKAI NOW!" She screamed

"The watches have been broken Hailey..." Imazak explained

"I fear something would happen to our worlds..." Kappacho spoke sadly

——————————————

"What! You're saying that Hailey and her Yokai friend just disappeared!?" Julie asked her friends out while they're readying their equipment for this upcoming chapter.

"Sort of, they're heading out with Shun and Marucho before we lost contact, so we're heading towards them since they didn't get any more messages on their bakumeter since" Mira explained

"Oh my gosh! What about Dan?!" Julie cried

"No need to worry about it Julie, we're on the case! We're gonna find them no problem!" Runo came in with more rolling equipment, "I'm sure everything is fine and there's a reasonable explanation for it!"

"We need to hurry Runo!" Mira demanded

"Coming!" The blue haired girl answered

"Okay Guys wait!" Julie stopped them, "Just hold on a second okay!"

"What?"

"I've decided I'm coming along with you!" The reporter declared

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Hey Julie..." the cameraman asked

"What is it that you're trying to tell me!? AHHHH!!!!" Julie gasped at her cameraman turning into a muddy monster

"I... don't feel so good..." a mucky camera guy became a yokai in an instant

"What the!?" Runo was shocked in horror as the Yokaification has been spreading, "Julie! Look at your fingers!"

"Huh? Oh gosh! I just got these fingers manicured!" Julie responded as she's turning green and grew pointy ears

"She's turning into a yokai!" Runo was freaking out that her best friend has fallen to this fate

"It must've been the work of a Fan Artist!" Mira answered as she's turning into a small dragon

"No no no... this cannot be happening..." Runo grew light blue fur around her and texted Dan that she and all of the humans are transformed into yokai

—————————————

A text message appeared on Dan's smartphone. He reads it and it's from a girl he knew, and it explains the wish that I've granted.

Gludra took control of the body for the last time and released the item that he'd stole from the InaBrawlers.** "I wish for Dan Kuzo to be revived"** the gold dish broke and he spat out the body of the boy, feeling the heartbeats once again

"Ughh... Gludra?" Reboot Dan asked

**"Yeah?"** said The wise slime

"So this is what you meant by "able to get my future"?" Reboot Dan guessed Gludra's thoughts

**"Yes, I don't want your opportunity to go to waste"** Gludra explained

"Thank you for bringing me back!" The boy smiled

Cuddly stared at Gludra and Reboot Dan with happiness, and resumed kneeling down at the god.

**"You did well at choosing the right ones! I must reward the one who has potential to bring those who knew my history the most!"** Bearlygod looks downward towards Cuddly, **"You have shown your potential by being a great guardian to Seishun and Gludra, you have learned to negotiate with the other Nonfictioners from their own projects! Any form of love would allow this bear to promote from a boy to man!"**

Bearlygod knight him with a trident to gain his evolution, Bearlynyan's body glows into a humanoid, like me.

Instead of a cloud beneath his body, it was plain workout pants. His ears changed into bear ears, his hair is blue, leaving Cuddly's new lightside to be human-like.

**Lightside **

**Bearly Cuddly **

**Shadowside **

**Bearly Deadly **

"You are hereby called Bearly Cuddly, forever it shall lived within your soul! You'll live handsomely as well as your new Shadowside!"

"My shadowside has changed!" Cuddly responded

"It would activate as you activate your new weapon!"

Cuddly noticed that his pen has changed into a calligraphy pen, he noticed how it works like the axe ball-point pen, but it's now a spear.

"So... do you guys like my form?" Cuddly asked them if they like his human form

"We love it! It fits you perfectly!" Both of his boys replied with love as they're waiting for his shadowside

"Hold on..." Cuddly changed into his skinny, buff bear form, Bearly Deadly, "Now do you like it?"

"We do!" Both shouted

Bearly Deadly's eyes have been fixed equally, but somehow he doesn't have eye contacts big enough for both of them, so he wore glasses. His belly has been slimmer than his old form, and his horrid body odor was gone, just natural smelling, like a normal bear, but feral.

"The shields are about to diminish soon... we must go somewhere unknown so they can't find us" I commanded my team, "You nine will definitely decide on which side you're taking"

"I chose to stay in my world!" said Dan

"I chose to stay in my world!" said Nate

"I chose to be with you!" said Akunogan

"I chose to be with you!" said Baiporagon

"I chose to stay in my world!" said Fuu2

"I chose to stay in my world!" said Jack

"I chose to be with you!" said Hebiji

"I chose to stay in my world!" said Reboot Dan answered as he looked at Keisuke's eyes

"I chose to stay in my world, but Yuuki chose to go with you..." Keisuke softly said as he fell into a dilemma

"I have an idea! Yuuki, how about I offer you a body to possess!" Cuddly give out a clone body for Yuuki to inhabit

**"That's perfect! Keisuke, it is time for me to go on our separate ways, Gludra and I must go far and make a new kingdom for those who have a choice to make a better world" **Yuuki fully took over a body that is a exact copy of the boy from the future.

"But what about me? How am I supposed to do if you're not there to help me?" Keisuke moaned as he grew upset

**"You got other friends who can help you! You totally get how they all react when you're finally back. Sure they're maybe some backlashes, but I assure you that the end result was worth earning it"** Yuuki comforted him by giving him the biggest hug

"I'm gonna miss you..." Keisuke cried as he dried out his tears, as looked down at the watch he was given, "Cuddly, I don't think I should have the watch anymore. Well the Elder K at least, but I'm pretty sure my dad would've wanted something better." He gave back the watch to Human Cuddly

"You're right! Until they have the chance to confiscate your given arks, have my new one! They won't find out about my new form" Cuddly granted the watch back, yet he still gives him a new ark.

"They won't!" Keisuke nodded as well as Reboot Dan

"Master Bakunyan! I'm gonna miss you and your bakuclip belt!" Jack cried

"Me too! You're like my uncle to me!" Hebiji cried

"I know, I'm still going to visit you at either home or a prison!" Bakunyan joked

"I know you're upset that I've decided to stay in the yokai world" Fuu2 explained

"No need, I understand!" I declared

Bearlygod snickered,** "I hope you find more interesting people the same as me! I'll be back next time!"** He went up into the sky toward Comicalla and became the clouds of their sky.

Gludra transformed into a dragon and let Yuuki ride in his back, they're all flying towards the new worlds from the ruins of the old Comicalla. The boys wave their hands for their long farewell.

"Well I guess it's time we leave, I reverted Ikarigan back to his normal form. So don't bother asking him, until we meet again by fate... sayonara!" All bears, including Hebiji have been teleported away while some of them are puzzled

"I don't get it! What is the reason that she didn't take us!?" Baiporagon said to the group

"I don't know... someone must've been holding us here while they're going away!" Akunogan was shocked that I abandoned them, but I wasn't

————————————

The shields are diminishing as the group gathered, some of the groups are new and some of them are filled with either worry or anger.

Satyr-like monsters came near Jack as if they're their son, "Andrew, were so worried! I knew that something would released you before season 3 aired"

"I know Maury... I'm sorry..." Jack apologized to his hormone monster

"It's okay..." his guardian said

"I'm so worried about you Nate! Fuu2! You guys give this Usapyon a heart attack!" Hailey cried

"You gotta wonder why..." Nate asked

"My sister can be so worried about her boyfriend..." Fuu2 replied

"Dan, you had your team and my sister worried about you! Now what do you have to say for yourself?" said Magnus

"I'm sorry babe... I was confused and realized how Cuddly actually wanted me to be a good slime! So rivals?" Reboot Dan asked Magnus

"Rivals!" They shook hands to end their long truce and resume their bakugan rivalry

"Oh Keisuke!" Natsume hugged him

"Nee-chan!" He hugged her, "I'm sorry that I wronged you! I just want to feel strong!"

"I know, Shuka knows, now I understand why Seishun wanted this..." Natsume smiled as the bears are gone out of their sight

His friends are surrounding him and Jibanyan tackles him with a hug, along with Whisper, Junior, Fudou Myouou Boy, and Micchy. Like the happy ending they have wanted all those days...

—————————————

Bai and Akunogan froze as they saw Dan aiding alongside with Imazak and Kappacho

"What did we do wrong!?" Bai demanded them an answer

"You're the cause of the Yokai Apocalypse to the non-bakugan characters! You two are the last suspects who decided to be on her side!" Dan grinned angrily at them as if they're the enemies.

(**Chapter End)**

**The final chapter is about to be next! You better hold on, this would lead up to MS3!**

**Cuddly: You best add the human me to canon! I would stay this way in the next sequel!**

**Bearlywrote: Yeah Yeah... I know... so like and review! See you soon!**


	24. 23: End Of The Road (Final Chapter)

**Bearlywrote: Hello friends, Today or tonight is the last chapter of the entire story of Multidimensional Surge 2**

**Cuddly: when we last off our heroes, they conquered the final test and finally grant the wish that changed the Tooniverse forever.**

**Bakunyan: And so we thought it was our goal, my girlfriend made another wish, that is totally kinda rip-off Infinity War's end results to the OG Bakugan world. **

**Bearlywrote: it's different! It doesn't mean the entire multiverse is in danger! I wished it towards them just to see what it tasted like to be the monsters there, I would change them back, but I like it to stay that way just to see if it turns out!**

**Hebiji: It is beautiful that the only one half is suffering was the giants! **

**Cubbonyan: I guess it's totally the end of peace between the humans and Bakugan, but the beginning of the war between us against the other yokai...**

**Bearlywrote: So I do not own Yokai Watch and somewhat other show they'll bring love or hate upon us now...**

**Cuddly: whatever! Let's just see if our friends are still in their old branch**

—————————————

The far reaches of the universe lies the yokai world. The blue child was left alone smiling as his time comes for his trial.

"Bring the runner forward!" Zazel announced

Fuu2 came along with his human self, they're both kneeling before Lord Enma makes his arrival

"So... is this about Bearlywrote again?" Lord Enma asked his friend

"This doesn't count as a double-jeopardy, right?" Nate replied

"Well... it says here that you're persuaded by another nyan that somehow has genes of Bearlywrote/Bearlynyan. So it doesn't count as that..." The king answered, "Therefore, you are dismissed and we'll strengthen up our security from this point right towards the future to prevent this happening... again"

"Right..., but my lord... I have a good question. Do you have a chance that you can make Dan see us again?" said Nate

"Well maybe I might... but you should've realized that his sight was missing along with the watch on the same day. I might have some time to think about it about him getting a Yokai Watch... as for his yokai counterpart!"

"Yeah" said Fuu2

"You're clearly the original Nate, and what you're involved with Bearlywrote must've enhanced your characteristics and powers. You're hereby guilty for the crimes involved with her and her subordinates. The punishment would be to take away your own development and place it in Nate Adams, and placing him with the Komasan Taxi list. You're forever banned from leaving the yokai world. You'll be in Gargaros's care, the hospital's care and blaster's care for the rest of the franchise!"

"That's the next adventure I'm willing to take!" Fuu2 cried as he accepts the fate he's going to face

Nate shouted, "WHAT! So that means I have that Komasan Taxi punishment!"

"Sadly yes..." Lord Enma lowered his head

"Well I guess I have to live with it..." Nate softly laughed rhetorically

"Case Dismissed!" Lord Enma smacked his gavel down and others hugged around Nate and Fuu2, as Lord Enma walked back to his mansion, pacing behind him was Zazel, wanted to reconsider about something

"My Lord! You must rethink about this decision to give your old friend the yokai watch! He's not eligible for it if it's possible to reattach his spirit sight back!" Zazel confronted

"It must've been done if-" a news show played during the main entrance hallway. A news reporter yokai appeared with an important flashing message

"Breaking News! A day during the event in New Vestroia, a mass number of humans and foreign allies in the OG Bakugan Universe are somehow killed off by an unknown origin, people are saying that this is Thanos's doing but it's not! Some people speculated that it was the fault of the Fan Artists."

"What!" Lord Enma frowned at the mess we made

"It can't be possible for the bind-breaking to let people go crazy about this..." Zazel stunned about the news

"We're now going live in to Bakugan City to check on the outrage coming outside! How's it going there Ghoulie?"

"Hello other yokai friends!"

————————————

"You're beautiful goblin Ghoulie is here to give you coverage on what's burning up in our once peaceful city where humans and Bakugan are beautiful together as awesome friends!" Julie showed off in front of the camera

"Get real girl! It's the time for yokai and bakugan now!" An angry ground insect-like Bakugan was annoyed by the reporter girl

"So what are your thoughts about this apocalyptic event?" She asked

"Umm well I was in denial about that time, a girl lost her balloon as usual... when I was about to give it to her after I got it back, she's a small elephant girl... I was panicking and saw everyone's deadly fate... I was crying and that's basically what happened at the time..." the bakugan cried as he told his story to her

"Thank you for sharing that with us! So onto the next yokai news, the two troublemakers involved in Bearly Impact has been captured by my human darling Dan, who just returned to our world with Imazak and Kappacho! Let's get some stuff out of these two!" She ran towards a crowd of angry yokai throwing things at Baiporagon and Akunogan

"Hey boys! Do you want to say something about your experiences to us?" said Ghoulie

"Ghoulie! They have the right to remain silent!" Imazak angrily pushed her away from Bai and Aku

"Yeah and no live coverage!" Kappacho added, shoveling the sticky camera away

"Aw man! Well it appears that they're not available for questions, but in the meantime the trial will await them in the coming week! I'll report to you later if I get the chance again! This is Ghoulie! Bakugan City!"

—————————————

"Gods... it appeared that the first Dan still has his rebellious tone... it must've gotten too far!" said Lord Enma

"What shall we do?" Zazel asked

"We have to form an alliance with them alongside with other yokai-populated worlds. It's the only way to strengthen our defenses against The Bearly Family" Lord Enma grabs a blank scroll down and write the entire treaty for the two through five worlds, "This shall make them understand that they aren't going to settle this alone"

—————————————

Both of my yokai are imprisoned in two cells that are facing each other. Looking at the schedule for their trial, Dan was meant to get Bai for an important reason, it may not be a torture, but it has interesting topics like "amendment" or "modification".

The human walks in between them and unlocked Bai's cell, "come on traitor, we need to talk"

Akunogan stared at him with worrisome eyes as he entered a room with so many locks.

—————————————

Bai was freaking out over being trapped in a container with no gas and fluid coming in, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! WHAT DID SHE DO WRONG!"

"Trusting her is what I've done wrong! I just have a text from my Runo! She said that she's in pain from turning into a monster! The time after Bearlywrote made her wish! I think that she wished for my human friends to die and transformed into yokai!" Dan yelled at his yokai counterpart

"Listen me! I know how you feel! I knew that Bearlywrote stabbing me to die is the best choice for my freedom! I know that you're in a Forkysential crisis and find me distrustful because I befriended Barodius! But listen, I did this because I want to die! He wanted to die earlier than me, but we fought for our longed freedom. You should be happy with it!" Dan grew ferocious over Baiporagon's choice

"I'm not happy with it... you know why? BECAUSE YOU AND BEARLYWROTE KILLED MY REAL FRIENDS!!!" Dan entered the similar chamber as Baiporagon, "and you aren't going to be there longer once I'm done with both of you! You'll know when this is done, you'll never call yourself a Happy-go-lucky bakugan battle brawler again!"

The machine turned on and a pouring red fluid filled the tubes as both of them fell into an unconscious slumber

————————————

Akunogan was wondering about the screaming behind the locked door, as the hinges are unlocked, he was surprised of how Bai is brave enough to beat the crap out of the human.

Due to the excitement carrying away, Bai lunged Dan into Aku's cell.

"I don't understand Bai! What would I supposed to do with him?" said Akunogan

"You have no right to speak to me! For now on, you and "Dan" will face your head against the guillotine in the following days" Baiporagon walked out of the prison room and headed towards Imazak, "are you really our Dan?"

"I'm really your Dan! Get your new weapons ready for any other threat that comes upon us!" Bai commanded Imazak to get prepared

——————————————

Dan slowly woke up from the pain he's been through, he slowly coughed, "Baro..."

"I really thought..."

"No no... you don't have to say it... the world here is against us! The second Dan has my body and I was careless about letting it happen!"

"What about Bearlywrote?"

"What about us? Our bakugan is with other me and Jibanyan's hands now! I don't know what to do..."

"I do... you do remember that my shadowside is big as Gluganoid and Bazakari, if I can break through it, then we might be able to escape"

"But Barodius... that won't work... what if that leads us to an early grave..."

"I learned from Undertale that no matter how hard you're facing through... you gotta stay determined..."

For a long while, Dan smiled like he's his old self, loving his friend's plan, "let's do it!"

—————————————

Back in the shadowside world, The whole entire gang threw a party for Keisuke's return. They invited all of his friends and family over to celebrate in their house. The boy never had that much gifts given to his friends.

"Well it's good to have you back! I have this for you!" Akinori gave him a box, but Keisuke got surprised by popping Jimenken doll out of the box, but the end result is that he's laughing from it

"Well at least I was just testing you! I'm happy you still have the freak-outs" Whisper added

"Nah, I found it overused!" Keisuke laughed, leaving Whisper turned to dust

Over in the kitchen, his mom was happy crying with her son's return and Nate was smiling that his son was laughing other than scared, he looked at Jibanyan with the other bakugan

"So how are you gonna do with all of them? They're probably be bored with destroying trucks all day!" Nate asked his feline friend

"Well I told them Comicalla was rebuilt, and they seemed to agree with moving there for their freedom. I'm keeping Razenoid as my own bakugan partner" Jibanyan answered

"Wow... it's been long since I found out about Dan... I lied in order to make Natsume understand my anime-based backstory... and I'm sorry I haven't got to Mt. Wildwood for the capsule..." Nate looked down at the table

"Don't you worry about a thing! I know you, Dan, and Bearlywrote were a good group of friends!" Whisper reminded him

"Shut it old man! My brother is about to cry!" Jibanyan snapped at Whisper, which kinda makes Nate feel better

He hugged both of them as a loving family, "ohhh I love you guys!"

—————————————

I was checking outside the worlds of where the yokai brawlers are taking them, I checked their altered Earth, while others check the other planets in the OG canon.

"I can't find Bai and Aku!" Bakunyan squealed

"I've looked everywhere mom!" Cubbonyan whined

"They're so clever at hiding them from us! Should we go there on foot?" Cuddly asked

"Not possible! It would be a lost cause to see you captured!" I answered

A large explosion came in their Earth, near the home of the main characters.

"I wonder what that is?" said Hebiji

"Let's get a little closer!" announced Cubbonyan

"No way... I don't know if they found us" I told them

"What shall we do?" said Cuddly, looking for a solution

"It's time for them to be my lost brothers... and find their way on finding us and forever be together. In Romeo and Juliet, the Romeo killed Tibalt, which represents a whole planet, and the Capulets, which is the brawlers who's in Dan's side, are into killing them, which leads them into exile. That's a great way to explain how it happened, they think it's either our or their fault." I told them as we dashed away from the explosion, "until the moment we meet again, we must prepare for trouble. We're heading to our temporary headquarters at the Galar Region!"

"Sounds bad... but in a good way..." Bakunyan replied

"A maybe, but alright!" Cuddly agreed

"It has some doubts, but good" Cubbonyan added, they flew towards the newest worlds that awaited for them.

Further away from them was a large dragon skeleton with six eyes, flying out of the yokai-inhabited planet that they could never return to

"Dan, where exactly are we going?" The shadowside of Akunogan, Magskull, asked his blue bear ear-goggled friend

"Wherever where Bearlywrote is..." Dan answered, "Because... wherever she is... I'm sure they'll be waiting for us!"

"Agreed!" They're both flying slowly towards the empty dark space as their fates are shown as Dan was now known as a Yokai Acknowledger to some, leading them towards a long road ahead.

——————————————

**Preview**

**Nate: Hey Lord Enma! **

**Lord Enma: Yeah?**

**Nate: why did you threw me out of the third story?**

**Lord Enma: I'm not in charge of writing this! Someone must've wanted you to be the minor character!**

**Nate: minor character! That's harsh! I might ask Bearlywrote about this!**

**Nate and Enma: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 2: Shadow Planet: Signed Fates! (Epilogue)**

**Bearlywrote: Like and Review! See you soon!**


	25. Signed Fates (Epilogue)

Lord Enma came into the scene as several yokai came to repair the damage left by the skeleton dragon.

"Look who entered our doorstep?" Baiporagon act surprised to see Enma standing behind him

"Hello there Bai, or should I say, Second Dan!" Enma replied harshly

"IM THE REAL DAN HERE! The one you know is the traitor and an imposter!" Bai yelled at the king of yokai world

"How dare you-" Zazel was about to unleash his sword but was halted by the king's orders

"Now now Zazel... He knew about how the work from the Bearly Family would do such damage to his world" said Lord Enma

"So what are you here for bro? A peace treaty?" Said Bai with a negative attitude

"Not just a peace treaty, I want to form an alliance with you! I've already signed with the Ghost Tribe, The Kappa Kingdom, and The Yokai NERV to make sure we have enough power to take down a foe that we call a threat" He showed an signed alliance document

"What's in it for us?" said Imazak

"We would allow you to freely visit our worlds for goods and services, but in exchange, the yokai from the other world would visit here for foreign goods. In short, you give us full privileges to use bakugan and we'll give you the greatest chance to defend your world and future, so that Bearlywrote will never lay a paw on your planet again. Do we have a deal?" Lord Enma explained

"... even like this now... we never get a chance to catch her... so I'm in! Considering us friends again Enma pal!" He shook hands with the king and the official alliance was made, The Yokai Defense Alliance.

Worlds effected by Bearly Impact are now adjusted to their new bodies with their aid from foreign yokai. The bakugan are starting to adapt with the change, even though they're still recovering from the loss.

Some people said that they've seen Bearlywrote in some areas, but it was rumored to be false. They're starting to begin training with firearms towards wooden bear-shaped targets, good for those who seek to avenge their fallen.

I didn't hear anything from the two boys... I was checking out on an experiment that involves viruses, I still kept the small crab monster and it started to get attached to me, despite the strange stuff I added, it pointed towards the box under wraps.

"Just a little while longer, Eugene! Your new playmate will be ready soon..." I added a syringe towards a blue furred creature, screeching in pain.

—————————————

Six years later...

The last battle that took place has a small stain of blood on the ground, an one-eyed Onimaru virus floats down to meet someone different...

"What took you so long?" A small Soranaki virus rise from his red hiding spot to meet a familiar foe

"It's hard to get out of the blue slime's stomach! There's a dragon inside!" The Onimaru explained to his small friend

"How strange... have you been noticed?" said The Soranaki virus

"No I have not! I took a fusion spray like you asked since we've dated online! Why are you in a pot?"

"Don't ask! Something important is going on with Bearlywrote, and she is creating something..."

"Well let's get sewious!" The Onimaru virus sprayed both of them together and grew larger.

Little do they know Sparkyu was watching them, "Something tells me that this isn't the end of Multidimensional Surge..."

**The End**

**Well thank you all for supporting this story! I hope you guys will survive after a big storm or something shocking! **

**I love to thank my old and new friends for making this story bigger and better than ever before! With new characters such as Bearin, Beargamot, and Vilgox Coming in their story soon... they'll be available for questions!**

**Well it's because I'm not getting the good stuff recently, just Story Requests...**

**Anyway again, thank you Artismusic and Zayachu or sticking with me throughout the entire second story!**

**Multidimensional Surge will return...**


End file.
